Falling Down To Summerset
by MrEeee
Summary: ALL HUMAN: Full summary in author's note, Spike is Buffy's teacher. Taboo, M in future chapters. Read for giggles and spuffy goodness. Lot's of shirtless Spike included.
1. Introductions

**Author's note v2011: I'm sorry i haven't been about, i've been a bit of a recluse. No interweb for god knows how long... So i've been without Spuffy goodness myself. I took some time to re-read this whole story and realized, "Wow" This really sucks!" Why didn't you guys tell me earlier! Well, no worries, i went through the entuire story and revamped it, throwing it through the wash, and adding some extra giggly todbits here and there... **

**So Loyal reader's who have been awaiting these new chapter's! Don't skimp on re-reading! And remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review until you can't anymore!**

Author's note: Okay… this chapter is more to get the char. Acquainted with you… you can read it… there's a bit of humour, but if you really don't want to just know these things:

Spike is the leader of the band "Falling Down To Summerset" his band mates, David (drummer, tall skinny… a char. I made up…), and Nick (Bassist, he's a big guy, but has a really hot fiancé; both also made up). Okay, their band decided to take a vacation after spike's nasty break-up with Drusilla. Spike is the lead singer and guitarist, (in my fic, he's a geek, because geeks are cool, so we're talking star wars, doctor who, batman, star trek… yeh… Andrew type stuff… but these dude's make it look cool).

Buffy is a junior in high school, major crush on spike, because who in the world doesn't think he's hot? Angel, Cordelia, Xander, Anya, Willow, Riley and her are all good friends and have grown up together.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing... nothing, just extremely bored...

* * *

July 19th 2009

"I'm sorry to say, mates… But it's time for a break… Falling Down To Summerset is taking its vacation…"

With that Spike and his two band mates left the live taping of Good Morning America before their interview was scheduled to be finished, leaving the hosts with 15 minutes to fill.

For 75% of the teenager's of the world, an apocalypse had hit. Falling Down To Summerset, a sky rocketing English band, known best for its trouble causing band member's, and especially attractive, bleach blonde leader had quit.

"Why did god do this to me!" Cordelia said as she flopped down onto her bed.

Buffy and Willow followed her into the room, all hopes crushed. Willow thumbed through People Magazine, trying to figure out who would pull such a disastrous prank. Buffy sat next to Cordelia and rubbed her back in an attempt to comfort her, "This must be a joke… I mean those guys pull crazy stuff all the time, but this… it's taking a bit too far."

"They're already starting the memorable collages about them here… Didn't they say they are still going to be a band?" Willow tossed the open magazine on the bed and sunk into Cordelia's bean bag chair. The picture had a small description of some of the band's success, and surrounding were pictures from a couple of their concerts. The most entertaining parts were pictures of Spike and the drummer, David, covered in paint from a body mural they decided to make at Central park in New York. Another was of Nick, the bassist, dressed as Robin, and Spike dressed as Batman as they walked onto the set of the Jay Leno Show. The final picture was of all three of the men in jock straps covered in their favourite colours. They were handcuffed and taking by the police after streaking during Wimbledon 2006.

Buffy and Cordelia giggled as they thumbed through the magazine, and reminisced.

* * *

Spike sat in his living room watching Top Gear, suddenly David came sprinting down stairs, three steps at a time. His long legs gave him the resemblance to an antelope, "I've got it!"

"Got what, then?"

"You wanted to do the whole teaching thing, without the whole band thing getting in the way…"

"Yeh…" Spike said, his brow furrowing as he tried to follow.

"If we shaved your head, and had you wearing those awful nerdy glasses you hate wearing so much, but refuse to admit you need to wear them… I bet you could get a job no problem… probably right here in town…" David smiled, feeling very proud. "The high school needs a new English teacher..." He winked giving Spike a 'Wink wink, nudge nudge' look, "And if you dressed like an absolute ponce…"

"It wouldn't work…"

"C'mon mate," David hopped over the old trunk the men used as their coffee table and sat on it in front of his closest friend, "You're always going on about your two 'passions' Music and literature…"

Spike just sighed and sunk into his seat; David gave up with a pout and went back upstairs. After Spike's destructive relationship with his ex, Drusilla, Spike had grown tired of the fame he had gained as one of the hottest geek's anyone has seen. Okay, so not so much, grown tired, as just needed a break; it was a pretty sweet deal after all. Since they had begun their vacation, which they had planned to be about two years long, the three men had settled down to their quiet life in California.

They lived on the outskirts of a small town, Sunnydale, and no one had really realized they resided there. The men kept to themselves, after all, they were easy entertainment for each other. Spike had known Nick since they were born in Gloucester; they grew up together and had always been the closest of friends. David didn't come into the picture until their 9th year of schooling, coming from around Scotland, all of them united in a school in London.

Nick wandered out of his bedroom, half awake and went to the kitchen. The man wasn't the most attractive guy; he was a large man, and slightly taller than Spike. To his advantage though he had a smoking hot, practically playboy bunny fiancé, named Holly. If you saw the two together you'd wonder why she would settle for him. Spike and David knew though that the two were really in love though, and very happy for them. Spike made it a goal of his to annoy the crap out of any girl who Nicholas was with. It was tests to see if the woman could truly handle the ridiculousness of living with them. Holly was proud to say she was the only girl to pass every test and not leave Nick on account of his "brothers". David on the other hand was a very attractive man, He was a tall brunette, and skinny but fit, and had the most amazing all-natural hair style. He was single and not really looking for a girl at the time.

Spike looked at the warm beer he had in his hand and felt lonely, very lonely. Sadly though he made a promise to himself. After Drusilla decided to whore herself out for attention to every walking body, and perhaps a few not-so-walking, he made a serious decision. No more sex, not even a polite wank from a pretty girl if he were drunk enough, nothing. He was going to date, really date for the first time in forever. No sex until he found a girl he knew wouldn't give him strange itchiness down yonder. After two weeks though he found out something vital, celibacy sucks, and sometimes wanking didn't compare to being wrapped up in another body.

"Bollocks…" He stood up and went into the kitchen, "That's it… its nacho time…" He went to the fridge and pulled out his ingredients. As he turned around he wasn't surprised to see David and Nick hovering just outside the kitchen, "It's alright, mates… I'll make some for us all…"

"Oh ya…" They both said and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing right now…"

Buffy and Willow looked up and chuckled.

"I bet their totally doing something cool…" Cordelia responded to her own thought out loud.

"Ya… oh my god, they're probably working out… or swimming, oh my gosh… David with no shirt…" Willow said dreamily.

Buffy and Cordelia made an 'ew' face simultaneously, "Spike, way hotter…" Buffy said, "And I bet he's writing songs… or singing… god he has the dreamiest voice…"

They all jumped when the doorbell rang, "Okay… let's save the eye candies for another time… we totally have our own boys to hang out with now…" Cordelia jumped up and ran down stairs to answer the door.

* * *

In reality Falling Down To Summerset really weren't that cool, they spent most of their time being complete geeks, reading their comic books, or watching Sci-fi films. Tonight was a bit different though.

"Why would you leave him, he's so in love with you…" Spike yelled at the television set with tears in his eyes as he sat on the couch with David and Nick, sharing nachos and watching an especially sad episode of Passions together.

"You guys… I can't take much more of this… it's so depressing…" Nick said as he shielded his eye's, he was trying his best not to cry.

Holly walked by on her way to the bathroom and saw the three distraught men; "You guys are so pathetic…" she said and continued on her way.

Spike grabbed the bowl of nachos and threw it at her, sadly missing, "Sod off then, Holly!"

Both Nick and David threw their hands up into the air, "Nachos DOWN!" they exclaimed as the dish clabbered onto the floor.

David sniffled, "We need a pick-me-up…" He wiped some of his tears on his sleeve.

"What about… the wall…" Spike said looking at the wall between them and the kitchen, "We could turn that into the most amazing bar…" Spike stood up and ran his hand over the wall. "And we'd be able to use sledge hammers…"

"I call hammer run!" David jumped up and ran out to the garage to retrieve the sledge hammer.

Nick grabbed a sharpie and drew a large square. "That's a pretty good sized opening…" Spike grabbed the sharpie, "No! Biggerbiggerbigger…" He drew an even bigger square. "Yeh…" He said just as a hammer head smashed through the wall from the other side. Sadly though, David completely missed the designated square. "You twit!" Spike shrugged and extended the square so it covered the accident as well.

Holly heard a loud thud and put down her hair brush, for moment she listened then shrugged and continued with her hair, then several more thud followed. She burst through the bathroom door and went to the kitchen, "Are you fucking kidding me guys!"

* * *

Buffy followed Cordelia downstairs, the house was empty for the night except for the girls, so they took the opportunity to have a little party. Buffy and Willow went into the living room as Cordelia let, Angel, Riley, Xander, Anya, and Tara in. Xander and Anya were together, and Willow and Tara had this cute thing going on between them, other than that Angel and Riley were both single. Lucky for Buffy, Riley was crushing very hard on her, she wasn't too interested though. He was so... bland.

Now this night isn't some crazy teen party, just friends getting together for a stay at home movie while they had the time before school started. This was the little group the kids had formed over the years, Sunnydale being such a small town all they had grown up together. After some heated discussion about Falling Down To Summerset's vacation, the popcorn was cooking and everyone started settling down for The Blaire Witch.


	2. You can call me, Master P

Author's note: Okay this is where Spike and Buffy actually meet, hooray!

* * *

September 8th 2009

Buffy stood outside her first class, Chemistry, she hated chemistry. This was her second time taking it, though she perked up suddenly seeing Anya and Willow come up to her, "Thank god I have you guys in this class with me…" They all hugged and went inside, taking a seat at the lab seats in the very back of the room.

Riley walked by, "Hi Buffy…" He said as he passed, he was generally new this year, but he fell into their group over the summer, so he wasn't exactly viewed as 'the new kid'.

"Okay class… let's simmer down, I know how exciting first day of school is…" The teacher began her lecture about lab rules and Willow and Buffy paid no attention.

"Did you hear about the new English teacher, Lorne says he is really hot. I've never seen him so eager to get to first period…" Willow said giggling a bit.

Buffy smiled, "Pratt? He's the new English teacher? Don't we all have him in third?"

Willow nodded, "I think so… I have a feeling English is going to be awesome this year." Willow giggled a little too loud and was quickly snapped at by the teacher. Her and Buffy settled down and actually paid attention.

* * *

Everyone scheduled to have 3rd period English with "Mr. Pratt" just kind of stood outside of his open door, not quite sure if they should go in. Eventually Angel took the first step in, wandering aimlessly into the near empty room. All it had were the desks and chairs, other than that the walls were blank, as was the white board. Everyone saw that Angel didn't disintegrate upon entry so they all started pouring into the room; "This is weird…" was what most of the comments consisted of as they all took their favoured seats and quickly quieted down.

The bell rang, and still no appearance, randomly a man walked in and closed the door, "Sorry utilizing my passing time to the best of my abilities…" He walked to the back of the room, stepping quickly into his office and coming out with several large boxes. He was dressed in a light blue long sleeve shirt; the top three buttons were undone almost seductively showing off a small bit of his chest. He had a short buzz cut, and wore thick rimmed glasses, even though the man despised said glasses, they failed to hide is high cheek bones and deep blue eyes.

"Morning everyone…"

* * *

Spike hid for a while, watching his class for a moment, and then decided to head in. This was his second class of the day, 2nd period being his free period, and he was especially nervous about it, this was his advanced class. He came in, apologized for his lateness, and gathered his boxes of goodies, "Morning everyone…" He had worked with Holly until he perfected an American accent; it made him feel safer about keeping his second job a secret. He snatched a dry erase pen from his pocket and wrote his name on the board, "Mr. Pratt… Pratt, Master P, Han Solo… I don't care what you call me, but when there are other teachers or administrators around, it's Mr. Pratt…" He turned around and saw his class was still completely dead, "Talk people… be disruptive… do something…" Someone coughed, "That's a good start…"

Spike put the marker down and stood with his hand on his hips. "As you can see it's a bit bare in here, the reason is, it your guy's job to decorate it," He opened his box and pulled out some notebooks then passed them out, "Every Monday you need to come here with a quote written in this book, it needs to reflect how you've felt through the past week, got it?"

Still no one stirred; he sighed after giving everyone a note book and went back to the front of the room. "Fine," He sat on top of a desk and pulled out a chair to put his feet on, "My name is Mr. Pratt, and I'm 39… I like long walks on the beach and candle lit dinners." He smiled hearing a couple kids chuckle, "Ah…" He scanned the room, "You, Red…" He pointed a Willow, "Your turn…"

Willow blushed, "I uh… I'm 17 I'm a Scorpio…" Spike smiled, "I like reading and-and hanging out with my… friends?" she looked to spike asking if that was the right answer.

He smiled, "Alright… forehead over here…" He pointed at Angel.

Angel looked up, "I'm Angel, I'm 18… and I don't like you making fun of my forehead…"

"Oh, okay… see if you hadn't shared that I would have kept up with it…" He pointed at another random kid and listened to the answer. After several kids spoke, everyone had begun to relax, "Goldilocks here…" He pointed at Buffy, "C'mon then…"

Buffy froze the second he laid eyes on her, "Ummm… Buffy… I'm 17 and I like music and hanging with friends…"

"What's your favourite band?" He inquired, just for his own entertainment.

"Falling Down To Summerset …" She replied shyly, he hadn't asked any of the other kids a question.

"Oh… never heard of them, because I'm old…" He quickly moved on to the next kid. With 10 minutes to the end of the class, they had finally finished with the last student. "Okay now if anyone asks you about your class today you tell them I worked you until your fingers were bleeding, Mwa ha ha ha…." Everyone chuckled as he put his evil laugh echoed through the room, "And if you all come here tomorrow acting like stiff pricks again… excuse my English… you with have to write many pages of mind numbing nothingness until I'm satisfied…" He smirked evilly as the bell rang.

As everyone left he yelled out for Buffy, "Come here a moment…"

She nervously went to the front of the room and stood a bit away from him, "Yes?"

"Great taste in music…" He smiled and leaned on a table.

"I thought you said you've never heard of them…" She had small smile as she spoke.

Spike leaned in a bit and whispered, "I lied… hehe… off to class, miss…"

Buffy blushed as she turned slowly and took off, Spike waited for his next victims to file in.


	3. The Word, Fuck

Finally, first day, finished… but sadness struck the students as they realized there was still a whole school year ahead of them. Buffy, Anya and Willow wandered through the halls of the school after everyone had left, they giggled as they walked the halls.

"You know the only reason that English position was open is because Mrs. Hamilton died." Anya stated the obvious as they walked outside and started walking around the building.

"I know all of our teachers are so old and crusty… it's nice to have a teacher with the… and those…" Willow blushed not really wanting to go into detail.

"Okay Pratt… he was very yummy… very cool, but kinda weird…" Buffy said, trying to hide the deeper attraction she had to him. They turned a corner, none of them had seen the said teacher just around the corner and Buffy ended up running blindly into the side of a very toned and firm body. She ended up falling backwards and dropping all of her books.

"Oh shit…" Spike said as he placed the cigarette he was smoking in his mouth and bent down to help Buffy with her things, "You okay?" He said removing the cigarette from his lips and handing her the last book.

"I'm ya…" She quickly scrambled up and stood close to her friends, trying to become invisible behind them, hoping he hadn't heard her comment about him. "I'm fine…" She blushed as she suddenly found her shoes were pretty interesting.

Spike gave them all a hard look as he wrapped his lips slowly around his cancer stick again and took a long drag, "You three are causing any trouble? You're acting awful peculiar…" He eyed them suspiciously as he freed the smoke from his lungs.

"No." They all said at the same time rather defensively, then eye-balled eachother quizzically.

"The unison denial isn't helping your case anymore ladies..." He flicked the ash from his cigarette as a black car pulled up, "Ah… there's my ride…" He looked at the girls as they turned to look at the car. They all had strange looks on their faces as they saw the driver was in a full Darth Vader costume and the other man in the back seat was in a storm trooper costume.

Spike shook his head and started walking the car, he turned around as he was walking, "You girlies stay out of trouble…" He smiled at them and got in the car.

* * *

"How was work today honey?" David said through his Vader mask.

Spike return to his normal English accent, "Your two are bonkers! What the hell are you doing?"

Nick popped up from the back seat, "You said to wear somethin' no one would notice us in…"

"Oh well you've done a very good job at getting noticed…" Spike said sarcastically and smacked Nick on the head. He turned back to David who was behind the wheel, "Vader doesn't drive... Vader is a supreme commander and far too powerful to do anything so menial as drive his own transportation..." He stated in a "duh" tone, "Move..." He began pushing a fighting David out of the car.

* * *

The girls still stood by the school, staring at the car as their teacher appeared to be beating up Darth Vader. They couldn't hear anything, but none the less they were still astonished. After the car rocked back and forth for a moment Vader finally seceded and fell out of the driver's side. Vader scrambled to his feet, as Mr. Pratt shifted over and started scooting the car forward. Vader ran about frantically trying to grab a door handle, suddenly Mr. Pratt hit the gas and sped forward leaving a nice cloud of rubber fire behind him. Vader, now yelling obscenities that none of the girl could comprehend made a dive into an open window that the storm trooper had rolled down in the back.

"Okay… more emphasis on the weird section…" Willow said as the black car peeled away with Darth Vader's lags still flailing out the window. Mr. Pratt rolled down his window and flicked his still burning cigarette out the window.

"Willow I don't think you could put enough emphasis on the weird…" Buffy said before they all started walking again.

* * *

Buffy sat at the dinner table with her mom, "How was your first day honey?" Joyce asked before taking a bite of her spaghetti.

"It was fine… boring, everyone telling about the rules… heard it a zillion times already…" Buffy took a drink of her milk, "Except for my English teacher… The new one in town… We didn't do anything but talk with him… it topped watching Ms. Anderson try and figure out how to spell 'posture' in Art."

"Well… he doesn't sound very professional…" Joyce said with concern in her voice.

"Well we were all pretty timid and he had to figure out some way to get us talking…" Buffy laughed a bit, "Oh mom, this Friday Willow and Xander wanna go to the Bronze, Is that okay?"

Joyce thought for a moment, making Buffy think she might say no, "Alright… but you need to be home by 12…"

Buffy nodded her head, reluctantly agreeing to her terms. Buffy took another bite of her food and thought more about her day.

* * *

Friday came faster than anyone had anticipated. School work had officially begun and everyone began to feel the pressure of it already. Luckily though it was Friday, the best day of the week, and Buffy was not going to waste her first Friday of the school year.

The end of the day seemed to utterly far away, it was only 3rd period, but at least Buffy could count on Mr. Pratt to pass the period quickly. She settled into her seat just as the bell rang, she pulled out her notebook and smiled as her teacher practically skipped to the front of the room.

"It's time to start the class! Time to start class…" He sang out loud, trying to get everyone awake and attentive. Spike knew his teaching method was already a bit unorthodox, okay very unorthodox, but that was the point. He wanted to get their attention, and then he knew the information wouldn't be nearly as hard to get into their still developing brains.

Spike started writing on the board, "Tell me what it is you want to learn from me…" He wrote as he spoke, "I want to know what this year you guys are looking forward too… are there certain books, or writings you want to explore… do you just want to sit on your ass and hope for the best when it comes to your grade…" He looked over at Angel who hadn't even opened his notebook yet, but instead was just zoning out.

Cordelia elbowed him and Angel finally processed what he was supposed to be doing. Buffy chuckled and noticed Riley right next to Angel, he seemed to be staring off as well, but mostly in Buffy's direction. She looked around, she had all guys surrounding her seat and her eyes went wide and she quickly returned to writing.

Spike waited for his exceptionally silent students to finished writing, "You know I have never ever heard of a class being nearly as quiet as you guys are… it's fascinating…" He received no reply. He sighed yet again and got up, heading to his office he pulled out a very worn book of his.

Quietly he waited for everyone to finish as he flipped through the book silently, looking for a good quote, "Ah… yes…" He hopped up onto Xander's desk and began reading a quote from it as he walked around the room, from desk to desk. "Viewed freely, the English language is the accretion and growth of every dialect, race, and range of time, and is both the free and compacted composition of all, Walt Whitman…"

Spike stopped on Willows desk, and looked around the room, if he had to get their attention somehow, this would be it. "Can someone tell me what this quote means…?" He started walking again as he reading it out loud once more. "Anyone?"

No one answered, he quickly jumped across the aisle and stood on Riley's desk, "You… Country boy… Riley…" He said remembering his name, "What does it mean?"

Riley looked up, "Ummm…" He mentally reviewed the quote in his head, "English is a language made up of other languages?"

Spike clapped his hands together, "Yes!" He ran to the end of the desk and jumped off, and went to the board and wrote the word "marriage" on the board as an example. "_Marriage_ originates from _mariage_…" He wrote down the different spellings. "This is middle English so around… 1200-1300 CE, yes?" Everyone could hear the excitement in his voice as he taught, it had them all interested, "_mariage_ is from and Old French _marier_, which means to marry, and that in the end is Latin… _marītāre _and_ marītus_…" He turned around, everyone was attentive, but not quite getting it...

_Time for those extreme measures again, _"The word 'fuck'" he heard a couple gasp as he wrote it on the board, "originally is German, which means to strike or hit… but ironically enough… in England an urban legend came about that in the 15the century if a married couple wanted to have a child they would go to their king, ask permission and they would get a sign to basically hang on the door. So while it was on the door people would know not to disturb them. The sign would say "Fornication, Under Consent, from the King, F.U.C.K. fuck…"

Everyone was smiling by now, it was something fun to learn, "You see what I'm saying here?" spike said, "The English language, it's a gathering from all cultures of the world… it's not just our language, it's everyone's. They say Math is a universal language, well without the universe you wouldn't have English…" He held up his book, "You wouldn't have Walt Whitman telling you this… Or me explaining it…"

"So we'd be stuck with someone else's language?" Riley asked.

"We might not even have the USA…" He shrugged, "English is the perfect example of unity throughout the world, because no matter what you say, you're connected to several other cultures at once, I mean look at the word marriage…" Riley had an 'oh I get it' moment and the rest of the class followed suit. Buffy had the understanding as soon as he was talking about marriage, but she didn't speak up.

The bell rang suddenly and everyone got up to leave, giggling and laughing as they left the room. Fuck is such an interesting word.


	4. Their Just Jealous Of You

"How was work today, honey?" David asked as Spike and Nick walked through the front door.

"I taught my youngins the origins of fuck…" Spike said smirking as he flopped onto the couch and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Mate, their teenager's they know all about fucking… plus I don't think that is really school appropriate…" David said as he joined him on the couch.

Spike got about five buttons undone, then un-tucked his shirt and started rolling up his cuffs. "No Davey…I'm talking about the word…" He ran a hand through his short hair, "Only thing I hate about this bloody job is, iron pressed, stuck up bloody shirts and god forsaken American accent…"

Nick and David laughed as they saw Tom and Jerry appear on the television.

* * *

It was Friday night and Buffy was going out. Willow and she rushed about Buffy's room, getting ready to go out. "I bet Riley will be there…" Willow said as she brushed her hair.

"Riley…" Buffy thought about it for a moment, he was sweet, cute, but over all bland. She was stuck with him crushing on her all year long. She never told anyone that she really didn't like him, that way, and just continued saying she had to focus on school, not boys. Plus her sexual experience pretty much equalled 0. Her being the only one in her class to still be a virgin, she wasn't ashamed of it, she just wanted it to be true and real. Not some one night stand, 'Mwa ha ha ha I popped your cherry' ordeal, from what she's heard those have never ended well.

"Ya, Riley, the total hunk of man meat who has been eyeing you since he came here…" Willow said a matter-of-fact tone.

Buffy smiled, "It is nice to be admired…" She went to the mirror and put on some lip gloss. The door bell rang and Willow and Buffy heard Joyce answer it.

"Buffy, Xander and Anya are here!" Joyce yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, coming!" Buffy said and grabbed her purse, and then Willows arm. They went downstairs, Joyce read off the rules for the night and Buffy agreed. She kissed her mom good night and was out the door.

* * *

Nick and Holly decided it was time to get Spike and David back into the groove of things. After hours of persuasion, Nick convinced them they needed to go out for a night. Plus, Holly was dying to go dancing with him. Spike remembered all this as he straightened his collar and put on some cologne. "I hate him…" He murmured to himself as he looked in the mirror.

David threw open the door and started dancing, "We're going dancing, we're gonna party, there's gonna be ladies…" He sang as he danced like a dork. "I finally have an excuse to rub against strangers in public without being a-rest-ed!" He added special emphasis to the last word as he sang and danced.

"This is why you don't have a girl, Senor ADHD…" Spike said as pushed David aside to leave his room.

They both went down stairs and stood by the door as Holly walked up grabbing her jacket and sliding it on. Nick followed soon, grabbing his hat and pulling it over his head, both him and David had to wear sunglasses, and hats. David had a bandana and looked very much not like himself, so all were satisfied.

"So which club are we headin to?" David asked as he fixed his Bandana in a mirror.

"Ummm, the Bronze…" Holly said as she dug through her purse.

Spike groaned and stomped his feet like a child, "I can't go there! Half my students go to that club Holly!" He kicked the door in frustration.

"Well too bad, you'll just have to deal then, ignore them, I'm sure they'll ignore you too…" She said and opened the door.

They all filed out and into the car, Spike was driving, which Holly hated since he drove like a maniac. He figured if she was forcing him into the Bronze, he was going to drive the car. He started the car and once everyone was in and sped away from the house and into town.

* * *

Buffy stood outside with her friends waiting to get inside, It wasn't like she wouldn't get in there was just a bit of a line to pay. She was talking with Willow when a rather crazy driver pulled into the parking lot.

Spike and the rest of the crew all exited the car once he parked, and everyone outside of the Bronze turned and looked up. Anyone who went to Sunnydale high started whispering and giggling to each other. The head manager of the Bronze came out almost immediately and started shaking Spike's hand, then escorted the small group right inside. Everyone outside moaned and complained as they as Spike and his posse were able to walk right in.

* * *

Spike walked in, a friendly arm around the manager, "Mark you're brilliant, thank you man…" He said in an American accent.

"No problem, Spike. My treat…" Mark said and gave Spike a firm pat on the shoulder.

"Ah… not Spike… just… stick with William… even if I hate that name…" Spike smiled and stepped to the side.

"You got it, everything my treat…" Mark leaned in, "I know when you guys performed here it was the 90's, but you're still my biggest selling venue…" With that Mark smiled and wandered off into the crowds.

"Nicholas… come dance with me…" Holly said as she threw her jacket and purse at David and Spike, and then pulled him to the dance floor.

David gave Spike the jacket he was holding, "Later Mate…" then took off to find his own fun.

Spike truly hated clubs, unless he was playing one, but to attend one for fun was miserable. He flopped down on a couch and scooted Holly's things to the side. _May as well just listen to the music…._ He thought and relaxed into his seat.

* * *

Buffy and her company finally made it into the Bronze, "God that was hell…" Xander said as he grabbed them the last remaining table. "I've never seen it so packed…"

"The end result of a very long first week of school…" Willow said as she sat next to Buffy, "I mean, you know it's bad when our teacher's show up here…"

Buffy looked around, suddenly really curious as to where her teacher was and who his friends were, _and how did he get in like that?_ She thought, finally spotting him on a far away couch, by himself, and trying to avoid all attention. Riley suddenly appeared at the table and Buffy gasped, "Oh my god, I didn't see you come up!"

"Would you like to dance?" Riley asked as he chuckled and showed her what must have been the brightest smile she's ever seen, _It hurts my eye's…_ she yelled in her mind as she winced.

"Ah… sure…" She said still wincing and reluctantly took his hand.

He took her out to the dance floor, it wasn't a slow song, but instead a loud bass thumping song that had your inside's vibrating. Riley didn't take his time with the dancing either, heading right into the grinding and rubbing routine, which Buffy was not happy for. She moved further and further away as Riley attempted to grind his pelvis into her hip. Instead of a successful escape for Buffy he just followed her across the dance floor. She reached the other side and ended up right in front of Spike with a desperate look across her face as she attempted to escape.

* * *

Spike watched the whole chase go down and saw how scared Buffy appeared to be of the offending pelvis. Then the song faded out and changed to a slow song and Buffy was afraid of what Riley would do now. Luckily Spike jumped in and cut Riley off before the attack could continue, in any form.

"I'll take it from here Mr. Finn…" He took Buffy's hand and she willingly followed him to another place on the dance floor. Buffy blushed as she felt Spike's hands slide onto her waist. Slowly and very timidly she put her hands around his neck, and soon began to relax against him.

"Thanks for saving me… that was the second scariest thing I've ever experienced…" Buffy laughed a little, and smiled as her fingers brushed against the short hairs on the back of Spike's neck.

Spike looked down with a soft smile, it must have years since he'd last slow danced with a girl, _She's a student, don't forget that…_ "I saw the… attack, and figured I'd step in before he did any real damage…"

Buffy laughed and it made him smile. As she looked around she realized anyone who went to school with her was staring at them, "Oh my god…" She quickly turned her head and stared at Spike's chest, which was a bad idea since it was loosely buttoned and only sent and unwanted warmth to her centre. "We're being stared at…" She whispered, her gaze going instead on the hem of his shirt.

"Don't worry, pet…" He chuckled and looked around, everyone turning their gaze as soon as he looked at them, "Their just jealous of you…"

She smiled up at him as the swayed back and forth. For a while the two were in their own bubble, taking no notice of anything or anyone around them. Sadly though the song ended and Spike almost considered remaining with her, until a fast song came on again. _You do no need to go about rubbing your pelvis against any of your students… _he thought as he escorted Buffy back to her table.

Spike stopped Buffy just before the table and whispered to her, "You know… if you don't like Captain Cardboard there… you don't have to act as though you like him…" He smiled as she nodded and walked towards the table. Riley sat at it with Willow, Xander and Anya were off dancing, Riley had a glare on his face as he watched them come back. Quickly he grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and stormed off, and out of the bronze.

Spike went outside, to the ally way for a cigarette. He quietly made his way out and watched as several of his students passed by. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it, inhaling deeply. _Buffy…_ he thought. Okay, she's his student, and attractive student, an attractive blonde student. _I like blondes…_ he mentally slapped himself for that one. _She's sweet, shy, smart, and very mature for her age._ "Still a student…" he said out loud to himself as he smoked.

* * *

The Monday that followed the Bronze was especially hard for Buffy. No one had forgotten her dance with Mr. Pratt, and they made sure she knew. 3rd period rolled around and Buffy was reluctant to inside, to embarrassed after being stared at all day. Now to be in the same room for hour with the reason you've been centre news, not happy. With her head held high Buffy walk into the room and took her seat. She looked up and saw Spike standing, leaned against a desk with his arms folded across his chest.

That morning Spike had a firm talk with Principal Woods about the situation. After explaining what had happened, Woods dismissed it, understanding what the problem was. Spike and Wood were both young men, and Wood knew his full history with Falling Down To Summerset. Spike had been through worse things, but listening to his students talk about him behind his back was taking him down a notch or two.

Here he stood with a frown across his face for the first time so far this school year. He had frowned and frowned all day, until she walked in, _Buffy…_ He thought to himself, as a small smile crept across his face. She looked just as miserable with the whole situation as he felt. "Alright every one settle down…" Spike said standing up, "Time to settle a couple of rumours…"

Both Buffy and Riley stiffened, Buffy thought for sure everyone would hate her for dumping on Riley, and Riley was embarrassed that the whole situation would be told to the entire class, the he wouldn't be able to get anyone.

"Okay…" He finally spoke when the room stilled "Friday night, my friends and I went to a club that many of you obviously also attend… and there's this whole big thing going on about Miss. Summers and I…" Spike sighed and walked around the room, "It was just me running pest control, for her… because some random College boy wouldn't leave her alone that night, That's all it was… nothing more…"

Both Riley and Buffy breathed, that wasn't too bad Buffy thought to herself she looked over at Riley with a small apologetic smile. He still frowned; sure he was happy his teacher hadn't told the real situation, but he still wanted the girl. Once Spike finished the explanation, he sighed and picked up his marker, "Okay onto learning!"


	5. Wanna Be Romeo?

Quotes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. love that play...

* * *

November 16th 2009

They were about a month into the school year, and school was taking its toll on Buffy. Her goal to memorize the periodic table was failing, geometry was trying to strangle her, and Mr. Pratt made Romeo and Juliet seem too intense. She guessed it was supposed to be intense, it was Romeo and Juliet, but he made them think so hard about every line in the play. A few days ago they started on Shakespeare; this apparently was his favourite author. Every day, they auditioned and everyone had roles for the day. Today Xander was Romeo, and Buffy was Juliet.

The two teens stood on the tops of the desks and everyone else looked up at the two, Xander doing his best to try and convey the emotion in his lines. He looked up every so often from his book as he spoke,

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blush-"_

Xander stopped mid-line and looked at Spike, "Mr. Pratt… I can't do this scene… Maybe I can pull off being the amazing Mercurcio, but this sappy romance crap is too much…" Xander stepped down from the desk and sat next to Anya, leaving Buffy alone atop the desks.

Spike sighed and looked around, "Anyone else wanna be Romeo?" No one spoke up, "Fine…" Spike hopped up on the desk, and without the aid of a book began reciting the lines,

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."_

Buffy blushed and looked down at her book, feeling quite inadequate since he seemed to have the book memorized,

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."_

Spike smirked and took a step closer to Buffy, that bubble that had formed so long ago at the Bronze suddenly returned,

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

Buffy looked down at her book, then back up,

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

The entire class had gone completely silent as they watched the two. Spike had definably fallen into the role of Romeo with ease,

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Buffy began blushing after he said that line; she glanced down quickly to read her own line,

_Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake._

Spike had moved across the desks by now and was now standing in front of Buffy,

_Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take._

This is where the entire room stopped breathing, the kissing scene, Spike hadn't thought ahead for this one. Quietly the class started chanting "Kiss Kiss Kiss" and Buffy began blushing uncontrollably. Spike looked around, the bubble Buffy and him were in was just popped as the class grew louder. Quickly before they disturbed any surrounding classes he stepped off of the table, "Quiet! We're done for the day… return to your seats…"

Spike went to the white board, his back to the class as he pushed away the flush he knew was creeping up his neck; he pulled out his expo marker and held his hand up trying think of something to write. Suddenly the bell rang, "Thank god…" he said to himself as everyone filed out of the class.

* * *

Buffy sat during lunch in the courtyard of the school, reading Romeo and Juliet, but she still wasn't getting it. "I'm just gonna have to go in after school or something…" She said not looking up from the two lines she has been trying to figure out for the last 15 minutes.

"That's gonna suck sooooo much…" Cordelia said as she looked up from her lunch.

* * *

By the end of the day Buffy was tired of school, but she had to get some understanding of the play. So she bid her friends goodbye and went towards Mr. Pratt's room. When she got there she opened the door to the dark classroom, for a moment she was almost relieved, and then she noticed the light in his office was on. Quietly she closed the door and forced herself to his office; quietly she knocked on the door and opened it.

Spike looked up to see Buffy walk into his office, He smiled, "Buffy… what can I do for ya…" asked as he shuffled some papers together in an attempt to tidy up his desk.

She sat down at the chair in front of his desk and started digging through her bag, finally pulling out her book and setting it on the desk, "I don't get it…"

"You don't get what?" He asked as he picked up the book and begun thumbing through it.

"Well I'm at the whole balcony scene and its soooo much to take in, like why can't he just say, 'I love you, Juliet' and kiss her…" Buffy explained her confusion.

Spike chuckled, "Because that's not Shakespeare's style, pet…" He neglected to see Buffy blush as he spoke, still looking through the book, "Okay… this scene Romeo leaves his friends to find Juliet… he finds her and tells about how much he loves her. Then she starts talking about…" By now Buffy had zoned out, she was tuck staring at Spike's eyes. Even through the dance and the kissing scene she had never seen his eyes. She was transfixed on them and missed almost everything Spike had said, "Pretty soon though she starts trying to send him away as her nurse starts calling for her. They have a couple in and out from various windows and Juliet leaves…"

There was a long pause between the two as Buffy still stared, "Are you alright, pet?" Spike asks.

Suddenly Buffy snapped out of her little world and blushed, caught in the act. "I ummm… I'm fine… I just…" She leaned over the desk and snatched the book from Spike, "need to go home…"

Spike stood up as she practically bolted for the door, "You sure?" she stopped and turned around, "I was just about to head out… and I drove my car today… could drop you off?" He knew he sounded like a 15 year old boy, but he felt safer if she had a ride.

Buffy thought hard for a moment, she knew it was a bad idea, but she really hated walking. Especially walking home to an empty house since her mom was at the gallery for the night. "Okay…" she finally said.

"Right… ummm… let me…" Spike scrambled around his room, grabbing various papers and books, then shoved them all into his bag. "Okay… lets go…" he started walking towards the door then quickly turned around, "To drive the car we need the keys…" He said out loud as he picked them up from his desk.

Buffy giggled and walked out to the hall, and waited as Spike locked the door behind him. It seemed like the longest walk to the front of the school Buffy had ever experienced. A thick silence formed between them, it was awkward and deafening. Once they reached his car, he unlocked the passenger's side then walked around to the driver's side.

He started the car as Buffy settled herself in and buckled up, "And we're off!" Spike said as they pulled out of the parking lot.


	6. But, I Bought Hot Delicious Pizza

Another silence formed as they drove, with the exception of Buffy giving him various directions, after about 15 minutes he pulled to a stop in front of her house.

"This is where I set you free…" Spike said as he turned towards her.

Buffy was silent as she stared at her house, she hated being home alone. Spike leaned in a bit, "You alright?"

Buffy snapped out of her world yet again, "Ya… just hate being home alone… brings back…" She trailed off as she thought about her reasoning.

"Brings back what?" Spike said, really becoming concerned now.

"I-just…" Buffy sighed, "When I was 8 a man broke into our house… he held me and my mom at gun point until he had finished raiding the place. It was the longest hour of my life. And it still scares me…" She sighed, "Plus my mom is working overnight. So I get to spend a long night by myself, scared for my life…"

Spike frowned, "You're going to be home alone? After something like that?" he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a minute then put the car back in gear and pulled into Buffy's drive way. "I'll make you a deal, luv…" It was late in the evening and he felt his American accent beginning to recede, "you treat me to some dinner and I'll stay late and watch out for any boogey men?"

Buffy smiled and nodded, "That would be nice…" She opened the car door and got out as Spike turned off the car. He joined her on the porch as she unlocked the door, "Come in…" She said as she hung her coat.

Spike followed in timidly and closed the door behind him, silently taking in the place. His eye's scanned the décor until they finally landed on Buffy who was standing before him.

"I'm just going to go take a shower…" She said with a small smile, "You can… watch TV… make yourself comfy… we have a small variety of movies…" she slowly backed away and headed up stairs, leaving Spike to fend for himself.

He sat on one of the couches and tried to relax, but to no prevail. Soon he stood up and began exploring the house with a curious demeanour. He made it all the way around the first floor before he stopped at the stairs and stared up, soon finding himself travelling up them without thinking. He heard the shower running, so Spike didn't have to worry so much about being quiet. He opened each door, eventually landing on what appeared to be Buffy's room.

Timidly he stepped inside and looked around for a moment; it was nice, and looked like an average teenager's room. Some picture's covered the walls, she had a few stuffed animals, then he was most interested in was the pink pig. He picked it up and gave it a soft pet, then sat it back down. Suddenly he heard the water turn off, "Shit…" He tried to bolt from the room but tripped over one of the bed's legs, "Shit… ow ow ow…" He said as quietly as he could and he went to the door.

Quickly he slipped out of Buffy's room and ran for the stairs, sadly though he failed on the first step down and fell with a loud *thud* if Buffy didn't hear that, she's deaf.

* * *

In the bathroom Buffy perked up, hearing a loud thud outside, she wrapped a towel around her body and went out of the bathroom, no one was in sight. She shrugged it off and went across the hall to her room. Quickly she got dressed in a white spaghetti strap top and a pair of sweats, nothing fancy. She looked in the mirror and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then left her room and went down the stairs.

She came down to see her teacher, sitting in her living room watching Star Trek on WGN. She smiled and went into the living room. "Did you hear a loud, like thud or something?"

Spike mocked deep thought, "Ahhhh… no… nothing…" He shook his head and his mouth dropped open a bit as he took in her outfit. To her it was nothing special, but for him, she would look beautiful in anything. Seeing her practically bare shoulder's had him a bit speechless.

Buffy blushed and held an arm around her, "I'm going to go get food…" She slowly backed out of the living room and into the kitchen. She stood there wondering what food they should have, "Our choices are... strawberry yogurt quesadilla's or... skittle and chicken casserole..." After a couple of minute's she gave up and ordered a meat lover's pizza. She peeked into the living, still not entirely sure if her English teacher was in her house, _He is…_

How can he act so normal? She thought as she watched him relax on her couch. Quietly she walked into the living room and sat down beside him and stared at the TV. Buffy grimaced and hid her face in Spike's arm, He now had the movie "IT" on and she was not happy about it.

Spike smiled and put an arm around Buffy, holding her close as the crazy clown taunted the kids on the TV. Eventually Buffy relaxed into him and looked up at Spike; he peered down to see her stare. Spike licked his lips as he met Buffy's eyes, slowly he leaned in, and she could feel his breath and almost taste his lips when the door bell rang. They both jumped and Buffy hopped up to answer it.

"$23.48…" The pizza guy said as he chewed his gum.

Buffy glared at the pizza guy and shoved the money at him. She grabbed the pizza and 2-liter she ordered and brought it into the living room. She frowned seeing Spike started to put on his coat, "I should really go…"

Buffy pouted, "But… I bought hot delicious pizza, and… I don't want to be alone…" She said the last part quietly as she sat down on the couch and stared at the floor.

Spike stopped a sad look across his face; he really didn't want to leave her alone for the night. He shook it off and finished with his coat. He left the house without even a goodbye.

Buffy sat quietly, not feeling hungry any longer, just sad, and a bit scared. Suddenly the door opened and Spike came in, "Had to go get my bag…" He said standing in the entryway. Buffy smiled brightly and hopped up to retrieve glasses from the kitchen for their soda.

* * *

After a long movie Buffy ended up lying on the couch, with her head resting on Spike's leg. He prayed for all he was worth that she wouldn't notice the effect she was having on him. He peered down and saw Buffy was asleep; he let out a sigh and slowly brushed a few stray strands of hair from her face as he watched the ending credits to their movie.

She stirred a bit and he decided she had to up to her room. So carefully Spike slid out from beneath Buffy's head and then scooped her up into her arms. The trip up the stairs was harder then he thought but he made it safely. As he stepped towards her door his foot hit a creaky floor board and Buffy groaned a moment and wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, "Brilliant…" He said as he opened the door.

Once inside he quickly deposited Buffy onto her bed and tried to detangle her from his neck. Once he finally succeeded he took a step back and smiled as she slept. She was adorable as she slept and soon Spike found himself kneeling next to the girl's bed, lightly gliding a finger over her cheek.

She was soft and sun kissed, with golden locks that fell about her magnificently. She was small, but obviously held more strength then she usually showed. Spike thought more about her eyes, beautiful pools of hazel, and her lips, so soft and full. He finally admitted it to himself. When she softly bit her lip, his insides melted; He had dreamt about kissing her and for moment he basked in thought. Slowly he stood up and softly kissed Buffy's forehead, then went downstairs and quickly fell asleep on the couch.


	7. Death Star, Teeny Weeny Vulnerable Hole

Song lyric's: President's of the united states, "Death Star"

* * *

The day post-teacher sleep over, neither Buffy nor Spike spoke to each other. They simply got ready for the day and went to the school. It was two weeks later and Christmas vacation was about to start. They still hadn't truly spoken to each other since, but inside they were both dying to talk.

After school Buffy stood outside, it was freezing, and she did not want to walk home. Sadly mom flew to LA for the week, _Maybe more…_ Buffy sighed realizing how lonely home was going to be.

Spike walked by and headed down the step of the school. Half way down he stopped and turned, "You need a ride?" He couldn't resist her, she was just stranded. _Okay to her house then you leave…_ _no going inside._

Buffy smiled, "Ya…" she followed him to his car and hopped in with him.

It's like he had memorized how to reach her house, they were there in no time with almost no direction given by Buffy. He pulled in front of the house, "Okay…" He looked at Buffy as she looked at the house with the same frightened gaze as before. "Your mum out again?" he asked.

"Ya…" Buffy turned to Spike, "For a week or so in LA…"

Spike had a surprised look on his face, "A week!" He looked out the window, "Now that just won't do… I can't stay here and watch you…" He thought critically for a moment, "I really don't want to leave you here alone…"

Buffy stared at him for a long time, and watched Spike seemed to look at everything except her eyes. Finally his eyes met hers and it was electric, it seemed he inched closer and closer to Buffy, completely out of his own will. Okay, well in all honesty he didn't put up to much protest. For the second time since Spike had met Buffy his mouth was less than an inch from hers. Before he could think his lips were upon hers, for a moment he thought she was denying him until her mouth opened and willingly accepted him.

His fingers were feather light as he barely touched her cheek, too afraid this moment would end. Buffy's hand slowly glided its way up his chest, her finger's finding Spike's bare chest beneath his shirt. She let out a long heavy breath as Spike finally broke the kiss, "Go pack a bag… I'll take you too my place…"

Buffy stuttered for a moment, "I-ummm… okay…" quickly she hopped out of the car and ran into the house, "This must be the fastest bag ever packed…" she said to herself as she stuffed the rest of her clothes and Mr. Gordo into the bag, then ran back downstairs. She locked the front door behind her and ran out to the car.

Spike smiled as she got in and buckled up, he put the car in drive and began their journey to his home. There was utter silence, Spike had to tell her his second job before they reached his house or there would be some excitement.

"Now Buffy… there's a few things I have to tell you… and you need to promise you never EVER breath a word of this to anyone…." She nodded, almost scared of what he was going to say or do, he continued, "I'm not quite who you think I am… I don't usually wear these glasses… my hair is usually longer… and blonder…" He took a deep breath and his voices rang a bit deeper and he returned to his English accent, "And I'm better known as Spike…"

Buffy gasped, his voice was recognized immediately in her ears, and pushed herself against the passenger's side door, "Oh my god… oh- oh my god…" Her hands flew over her mouth as it all started to sink in, "You're… you are… Spike? Oh my god…." Spike nodded, "You are my teacher… my very attractive teacher but I never thought that with the; and we… oh my god…"

She was rambling and Spike let her go on as they hit the gravel road his home. It was on the outskirts of town, it had taken them about 45 minutes to get there. When they pulled up to the house, Buffy was still shocked and was not entire prepared to see Nick on a quad pulling a half naked David behind him on a sled. She just looked around and took a deep breath, "So the guys… who used to pick you up… and at the bronze?"

Spike nodded as he stepped out of the car, grabbing her bag as well as his own and started walking towards the house. Nick immediately made detour and rode towards Spike, "How was work today sweetie?" he asked quickly coming to a stop and laughing as David flew into a tree.

Spike sighed, "I brought home a surprise…" he said nodding to his car as a still shocked Buffy emerged from it. Nick gave him a crazy look.

Nick abandoned the quad and chased him down, "Are you insane?" He punched Spike in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Spike said staring at Nick.

"Ya ow! Have you lost your bloody mind?" Nick punched him again, "You know what this means?" Spike shook his head, "You gotta shave your legs…"

"Oh what? C'mon…." Spike groaned.

"The lot of us promised ages ago, if we promise to keep anything a secret and it's broken, off with the hair!" Nick said crossing his arms over his chest. "You're lucky I'm only saying legs... the original terms were chemo style..."

"No… I mean… c'mon… not while my student is here…" Spike continued groaning and complaining.

"That's another thing, what in god's name are you doing bringing one of your students home!" Nick said in a stern voice.

David was covered in dirt but had finally seemed to regain consciousness and joined them, "Yeh, mate… that's what has me confused…"

Buffy walked up to Spike and smiled, "Ummm… I just want to thank you for letting me stay while my mom's gone… even if it jeopardizes your position…" She looked at the ground as she spoke; now feeling more nervous than ever knowing that she has had a crush on this man so much longer than the school year.

Spike nodded and hoisted her bag over his shoulder as he turned to Nick and David, "You guys are just jealous because you're not having a sleep over like I am…" He started walking to the house, Buffy in tow, "We were going to invite you guys to girl's night… but we've changed our minds!" He walked into the house and popped his head out before he closed the door, "No mud masks for you!"

Spike led Buffy upstairs, and into the guest bedroom. "This is where you can stay, luv…" He set her bag on the bed, "I'm on this side of the wall…" He knocked on said wall for emphasis, "You ever need me, I'll be in there…" he trailed off and turned to leave the room, "In there…" He pointed and walked to his room, leaving Buffy to unpack.

* * *

After a good hour or so Buffy willed up the courage to go into Spike's room. Quietly she knocked on the door and slowly opened it. She looked around the room, it was dark with a large king bed and blood red walls. The bed and dressers were all dark redwood, and he had candles lit about the room. She stepped inside and ran a hand over the soft comforter of Spike's bed; it was all black and red, along with his drapes, which were drawn. The room was dark, with the exception of the candles, but Spike was nowhere to be scene.

She heard some soft singing and slowly followed it into a little back room. A small smile crept across her face as she walked into a room with black walls and some of the geekiest things she had ever seen. The walls had shelves and shelves of different action figures and toys, and collectable glasses. There were tons of mounted comic books as well. The corner was a fully functional astronaut suit, and in another corner was a Tardis replica from Doctor Who.

Buffy smiled as she sat at the couch behind Spike. He was facing the window, at a computer desk, playing some kind of card game on his computer. She smiled as he sang along with the song that was playing,

_Black hearted ball  
Roll the devil's dice  
Destroy it one more time  
Cuz it's so good they built it twice  
But now no more  
No more, no more_

_It's the Death Star—something so incredible  
Death Star—something indestructible  
Death Star—massive and maniacal  
Death Star—teeny weeny vulnerable hole_

Buffy started giggling at the song's lyrics and Spike quickly turned around to see her, "Tsk tsk Miss Summers… how long have you been sittin' there?" He turned back to his computer and turned the music down.

His accent was out of place for a moment as his identity was still sinking in a bit, "A while now… Long enough to realize how big of a geek you are…" She laid back on the comfy couch and looked at all the interesting nic nacs that decorated the place.

"Ah yes…" He swivelled his office chair around and scooted over to Buffy, "Welcome to the secret dome of geekdom!"

"And aren't you supposed to be doing work on that computer, instead of playing cards?" Buffy looked past him and realized he was playing solitaire.

"Yes but we are at the beginning of winter vacation and I am the master of procrastination! Mwa ha ha ha ha…" He let out an evil laughed that caused Buffy to giggle. "Though procrastination is a bad habit I should not be encouraging it…" He gave her a wink and a smirk before scooting back to his desk.


	8. Officer, I Have Never Seen Those Drugs

Author's Note: Okay... i just finished this chapter, and am already half way through the 8th chap. tell me what you guys think...

* * *

That night Buffy laid in bed, unable to sleep, her mind still stuck on the kiss. Spike acted as though nothing had happened as they carried some light conversation in his "office" After wards they had some dinner and went to bed. Now Buffy was in her bed staring at the wall she knew Spike was on the other side of.

Spike… the international superstar, he could have anyone and he was kissing her. _Why me?_ She wondered, not seeing why she was so special. Finally giving up she got out of her bed and quietly went into his room.

Spike stirred a bit in his bed, and snored a lightly in his sleep which Buffy thought was kind of cute, it was more of a purr than a snore. She walked over to his side of the bed and softly shook him, "Ummmm… Mr. Pratt?" She said realizing she wasn't quite sure what to call him at this point.

Spikes eye's opened slowly as he slowly turned to Buffy with a groan "What is it, luv?"

Buffy's hand lay on his bare chest and it was hard for both of them to ignore it. "I'm kinda scared… can… can I climbed in bed with you? New place and all..."

Spike thought for a moment, "Yeh… sure…"

Buffy smiled and ran around to the other side, slowly sliding into bed next to him. They laid back to back, but soon Spike let out a groan and turned, facing her back now. Buffy carefully cuddled closed. For a while they were both still. Spike suddenly moved to grasp her hip, "You can call me Spike by the way…"

A small smile crossed Buffy's faced as she finally drifted into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, it was obvious their bodies wanted each other. They were wrapped in each other's arms and sleeping comfortably. In the night Buffy had flipped, laying her head on his bare chest and Spike had her snugly held against him. Buffy woke up first and stared up at Spike, _God he is good looking…_ She quickly closed her eyes as she felt him stir slightly, and pretended to sleep.

Spike now awoke, he groaned, "Thank god for weekends…" He looked down as he finally focused and realized what small body was latched onto him. He smiled and relaxed for a moment, his arm wrapped it's self around Buffy as he searched for the remote. Finally finding it he flipped it on and was entirely to satisfied with the fact the cartoon Transformers was on.

"Transformers... more than meets the eye..." He grabbed his cigarettes from his side table and lit one up, then finished the jingle, "Transformers... robots in disguise... Go-bots can suck it..." He chuckled to himself.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle, she was laying in bed, cuddled up to a shirtless rock star and he was singing the transformers jingle while criticizing their television nemesis. It was almost too real to believe, _Wasn't he supposed to be doing cool stuff like having coffee dates with other celebrities?_

Spike looked down from the TV, "Do you always have to be right there when I'm having a bit of a private moment?"

Buffy giggled again, "Can't help if you're a complete geek!" She laughed and jumped out of bed, then booked it out the door.

Spike leaped after her but only succeeded at falling off the bed. He ran out of his door, only in boxers and frowned seeing she had closed her door, "See… now that's cheating…" He sighed and went back into his room, putting on a pair of pants then leaving his room, "Cheater!" he yelled at Buffy's door and heard her giggled as he went down stairs.

* * *

As Spike entered the kitchen the lit cigarette he had hanging from his lips was immediately snatched away and discarded by Holly, "Thank you…" She said as she started washing the dishes.

Spike scooted her out of the way with his hips, "Move you don't know how to wash my dishes…" He said grabbing a wash cloth and took over.

"Sorry, Mr. OCD…" It was a known fact that no matter what you cleaned in the house Spike would follow behind and scrub it until he was entirely satisfied.

"We're cleaning house today!" David sang as he came in the kitchen his drum sticks in hand and went to the fridge playing random rhythms onto the shelves as he looked inside, "Today is house cleaning day…"

"No you lot, you are not allowed to clean my house…" Spike said from the sink.

David popped out from the fridge; he had an apple speared by one drum stick and a cold piece of cooked chicken on the other. "The only time this is your house is if you're cleaning it. Any other time it's 'Oh no officer I have no idea whose house this is or why 7 pounds of illegal narcotics would be inside of it'" David took a bite of his apple and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Buffy finished getting dressed and actually put quite a bit more effort into her hair then most would expect of her. She had a long sleeve shirt on and a pair of jeans, nothing too fancy, just comfortable. With one last look in the mirror, she took a deep breath and left the room.

When she hit the bottom of the stairs she saw David eating and apple off of his drumstick and Nick replacing a broken string on his bass. She blushed, it all finally sinking in that an infamous band lives here. They both smiled then returned their attention back to their instruments. She slowly made her way, eventually finding the kitchen and seeing Spike doing dishes.

Once he had the final dish washed he dried off his hands and turned around to see Buffy, "Oh! Jeez… shit…" he clung to the counter for a moment and caught himself, "Ummm… are you hungry? Want some cereal… apple?" Spike went to the fridge and started digging through it.

Buffy followed Spike and stood on the other side of the door, peering into the fridge. Spike closed the door and turned to see Buffy right beside him, there was a gasp from them both as they realized their proximity. For a moment Spike just stared, trying to pull himself away, but failing miserably. Slowly he started leaning in, zoning in on the bottom lip Buffy was softly nibbling on.

Nick burst into the kitchen singing loudly, "I am the monarch of the sea, The ruler of the Queen's Navee, Whose praise Great Britain loudly chants." David chimed in from the living room and they sang together, "And we are his sisters, and his cousins, and his aunts!"

Buffy and Spike were immediately separated from their moment and Buffy snatched a stick of string cheese from Spike's grasp then ran upstairs' to the guest room she was staying in.

Spike sighed and glared at Nick, he shrugged in response, "She's too young for you, mate…"

Spike punched the fridge door, "Fuck! I know… just…"

"There is no 'just' in this situation…" Nick said as he started to make a sandwich.

"Well… you never know… I mean…" He sighed and threw everything back into the fridge, "I don't know…" He closed the fridge and slide down until he was seated of the floor.


	9. Pick A God Damn Channel!

Author's note: disclaimer- "Kiss me"- Sixpence None the Richer

* * *

Buffy sat upstairs, rather scared to go back down, she felt like she had just embarrassed herself beyond recovery. She jumped hearing something being shoved under her door. Slowly she got up and saw someone trying to shove a folded piece of paper under her door.

Spike was on the other side of the door concentrating very hard on getting the note to fit under the door. He heard Buffy suddenly hop off her bed, so he booked it for the stairs, falling down the last 6 and sliding down in front of Nick and David. Spike smiled and quietly climbed back up the stairs, his smile growing even bigger seeing she had taken his note.

Buffy heard Spike's fall and heard him sneak into his room, _Right next to me…_ she sighed for a moment and unfolded his note, _He's so childish… _she sat on the floor next to the bed and read his cursive,

_Hey… are you alright? Do you just want me to take you home?_

Buffy smiled, he was so kind about everything, _After you just totally shut him down, you're lucky… _Buffy grabbed a pen from her bag,

_No, I'm fine, thanks… just startled…_

She bit her bottom lip and quietly snuck out of her room and slid the note under Spike's door, then ran back to her room and shut the door.

Spike sat in front of his door and waited for Buffy to return his note. For a moment he thought she wasn't going to reply, but was surprised when the note slid back under his door. Quickly he snatched it and read it, and grinned. He grabbed a pen from his office and replied, then ran out and slid the note back under Buffy's door. Quickly he returned to his room before she could catch him.

* * *

Nick and Holly sat below in the living room and listened as Buffy and Spike passed notes back and forth between their rooms, "What do you think they're doing?" Holly asked and Nick shrugged as he stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Buffy giggled and picked up Spike's reply, she unfolded it and read,

_Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me?_

Buffy sighed and put the note on her bedside table. She went to the mirror and made herself presentable, then left her room. Slowly she opened Spike's door and giggled seeing him on his bed, which was made, still no shirt and a guitar in his lap.

"Welcome, pick something for the telly…" He said as he strummed a couple cords on his guitar and hummed something random.

Buffy tugged on her bottom lip for a moment and took a seat on the bed next to him; she picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels. Her cell phone suddenly started going off, "Willow…" she said to herself.

Spike continued strumming, "You're not at my place, and you certainly don't know Spike in person…" He hummed and looked at the TV.

Buffy nodded and answered her phone, "Hello?" There was a long pause as Buffy listened, "No… I really don't feel like going…" Spike tried to hear Willow's half of the conversation, but failed, "I really don't want to go, Riley is totally trying to hit on me again, and I don't really feel that good…" She smiled as Willow finally gave up, "Okay… ya… bye…" She hung up.

"Mr. Finn is after you again with his magnificent pelvic thrusts?" Spike never looked from his guitar.

"Ya…" She frowned and laid back on the bed as she surfed the channel's, "So don't know what he sees in me… and he's sooo… bland… I can't stand it…"

"I think I can see what he's seeing..." Spike finally stopped playing and looked over at Buffy, "So you're looked for Mister Mysterious?" His eyebrow rose as he asked this.

"Well… in a way… I mean, I don't want him to hide things from me… but I want to learn a little something new every day…" Buffy stared at her hands as she spoke.

Spike smiled and started strumming "Kiss Me" By Sixpence None The Richer. At first he didn't sing but soon moved into humming then into actually singing and Buffy's heart melted as Spike's voice filled the room.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor  
Lift your open hand  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance  
Silver moon's sparkling  
So kiss me_

Buffy blushed as Spike's eye's met hers and he returned to his humming, "I th-thought you guys were on vacation…"

"Ya… don't mean I should slack on my job…" He leaned the guitar against his bedside table and stretched out on the bed as Buffy resumed channel surfing. "Bleeding hell! Pick a god damn channel!" He exclaimed finally.

Buffy randomly stopped on MTV; they of course were doing a tribute to Falling Down To Summerset. They both were quiet as Buffy settled into the spot next to Spike on the bed. He had his right hand behind his head acting as a small pillow as he relaxed and soon his eyes closed as he listened to the television.

Buffy took this as a less obvious time to actually look at the man. For the first time she would actually get to look at the bits of tattooing Spike had done. At school he always wore long sleeved shirts, but now she could see the bands logo he had on his forearm, along with both David's and Nick's signatures on his side. There was also a tribal tattoo on his arm that was supposed to match the one on Nick's arm as well, Buffy had yet to comfirm this.

She saw now that any piercings that he had had been removed. His ear was lined with little holes on his left side, and his right side he kept a stud in what must be a more recent piercing though. On his bicep he had one more memorable tattoo he had mention once.

It was a heart with Angels wings, it was said to be later filled with the name of whoever Spike married, if the man would ever marry. Buffy smiled and slowly ran a finger around the heart she heard him take in a short breath and bit his lip as he looked up at her.

There it was again, the bubble, the one they both ran from and craved all at once. Their eyes had met once more and Spike was slowly sliding up into sitting position. Buffy breathed as slowly as possible as he neared her, gradually though his thumb came up and lightly traced Buffy's bottom lip.

It was complete silence, their combined breathing had blocked out any sound the TV was putting out for some reason. Finally after ages Spike's lips softly met Buffy's, it was a short chaste kiss that left them both wanting more. So again Spike's lip's descending upon Buffy's, his tongue pleaded to be welcomed in, which it was.

Buffy opened completely to him and soon they were entangled in each other. Buffy laid back as her arms went around Spike's neck and he slid up her body, meeting once more in a kiss.

"If someone comes up here and bugs us, I'm going kill them…" Spike said as he started kissing Buffy's neck.

Buffy giggled and then let out a soft moan as Spike nipped at her jugular. He was slow and careful about every move he made, not wanting to spoil this for them both. Soon he kissed his way to Buffy's lips and kissed her gently, Buffy ran her hands through the short hair, having nothing much else to hold onto.

Soon, Buffy slowly worked her hands across Spike's bare chest and to the top of his jeans. Then there was a small knock on the door, and Spike's head dropped to Buffy's shoulder, "What?" He said muffled by Buffy.

David was on the other side, "Rick is on the phone, wants to try and negotiate coming out of vacation…"

Spike sighed and rolled off of Buffy and grabbing a shirt from his closet as he did his best to will his rather obvious erection down, "Did you tell him we don't negotiate with terrorists?" Buffy giggled sitting up and straightened herself out as she listened.

"Yep, but he still thinks he needs to talk to you…" David said as Spike opened the door and snatched the phone. Spike closed the door and got on the phone, "Why are disrupting my wonderful vacation?" He said with the phone to his ear. He sat on the bed and pulled Buffy to him, slowly rubbing her shoulder as he talked, "No it's been wonderful, I want to keep it wonderful, and it would still be that way if you hadn't bothered me…"

Buffy smiled and gave Spike a kiss then started flipping through the channels again, "I'm well aware, but I have a job and responsibilities… I know that's your job as my agent, but I'd like to do something's by myself. I'm a big boy now and I don't need you in the bathroom wiping my arse for me, do I?"

Buffy giggled and laid back with her head on Spike's chest, he started running his hand through her hair, "No… no…. no… well I've had a lady friend over, yes…. No…" Buffy blushed knowing they were talking about her, "Maybe…" She wondered what the maybe was but soon pushed it away.

Spike eventually let out a sigh, tired of listening to Rick ramble on, so he just hung up. Buffy looked up, "Did you just hang up on him?" Spike nodded, "That's so rude!" Buffy pouted and sat up.

"Sweetheart, I've built my whole career on being rude..." Spike sat up and crawled to Buffy with a smirked and zoned in on Buffy's lip, "Look at that…" He softly bit her pouty lip and smiled when she finally gave in and began kissing him. Sadly though he broke the kiss, "Quickly, luv… we have to go unplug all the phone's before Rick calls back…" He gave Buffy one more chaste kiss then hopped off the bed and ran downstairs.


	10. I'm Gonna Be Vase Man! Nooo!

Buffy remained upstairs for some time before going down stairs, she was still slightly flushed but smiled as she saw the scene before her. Some lone phone in the house was ringing and no one could locate it to unplug the damn thing.

"Is it the kitchen?" Spike said as he searched through the pillows on the couch.

"No I unplugged that one!" David said as he looked under another couch.

"It's the living room phone, I'm telling you…" Nick said as he stood in the doorway watching them.

"Ah-ha!" Spike saw a red light flashing in tune with the ringing, it was emanating from a decorative vase. Quickly Spike shoved his hand into the vase and smiled as he grabbed at the phone, "I got it!" That smile quickly turned to the most frightened look anyone could have seen, "My hands stuck… my hands stuck!"

The phone continued to ring and Spike hit the talk button carefully and started to talk to the vase, "I'm sorry to anyone who's on the phone, but my hand is stuck in this vase with you and I'd rather focus on this than your annoying babblings…" Spike clicked off the phone and jumped up and started running as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Calm yourself mate!" David grabbed him, "We can just break it…"

"We are not breaking this vase… its 5,000 quid… we are NOT breaking it…" Spike said giving David a very serious look.

Buffy just stood on the stairs giggling as she watched the men try and strategize what to do. Spike dropped to the ground on his knees, "I'm going to be vase man! Noooooo!"

* * *

Eventually they all settled down on the couch and started to think, Buffy joined Spike on the couch and rubbed his shoulder. It was an achingly long brainstorm and no one had any ideas. Suddenly Nick ran into the kitchen and came out with a stick of butter, "We're gonna grease you up like the dirty swine you are!"

Spike frowned, "Just what I always wanted… to be greased up with two guys I think might have a crushes on me…"

They all gathered around the vase as Nick and David greased up Spike's hand. With one good tug Spike's hand was finally free, "Yes!" He picked up the vase and turned it upside down until the phone fell out. He picked it up and walked out to the front porch and threw the phone as far out and away from the house as possible, "Bloody phone…" He frowned and went back inside to wash up.

* * *

Dinner time was rounding about and it seemed everyone had fallen into place with Buffy. Spike and she sat on the couch watching the television, his arm was stretched behind Buffy's shoulder on the couch, and they sat in silence.

"Dingalingaling, dinner's almost ready…" David yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh we are having dinner at the table tonight…" Spike jumped up from the couch and started setting the table.

Nick popped out of the bedroom Holly and he shared downstairs, "Since when do we have family dinners?"

Spike huffed a bit, "We have a guest… don't argue…" He set out the place mats and went into the kitchen for the silver wear.

"Show off…" Nick yelled and disappeared into his room again.

David started bringing out plates of food and setting them up on the place mats.

"What's on the menu today, good sir?" Spike said as he put the last glass on the table and sat down, he motioned for Buffy to come and sit down.

David sat down just as Buffy did, "Ummm well, I reckon we have some mashed taters, bit of chicken, and some peas. Nutritious…"

Nick and Holly came out of their room and joined the table, "If you make us say grace I'm gonna hurl…" Holly said as she sat down.

Spike shook his head and poured himself a glass of juice, "Nah… not that cruel, luv… plus in my case... it'd probably be considered sacrilege."

"Oh and you owe me a spa day, mister… you don't have any hair for me to dye for you anymore so in compensation, I get to give you a manicure…" Holly smiled and took a bite of chicken.

Spike groaned and looked at Buffy, "Holly was the one who started me with the hair… and I have been known to walk myself into facials and various girlie activities…" Buffy giggled and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh he's just too nice to say no to me… David is always hidden somewhere in the house… and I would never subject Nick to that…" Nick smiled and gave Holly a kiss.

Buffy smiled, "That's cute… I'll be around, we could have our own little spa day…"

Holly clapped her hands together enthusiastically, "See… this is why you two need to get girlfriends!" She pointed at Spike and David, "Then you wouldn't have to subject yourselves to my torturous doings as a woman…"

Nick started laughing, "Haha… then you'll have to run to the store for both Holly's feminine products and your bird's… haha…"

Spike frowned, "Well if you manned up and did those types of things when your fiancé asks you too, she wouldn't come to her best guy friend and ask…"

"I'm so lucky to have you around, William…" Holly smiled, then turned your attention to Buffy, "So, Buffy… you have a hot piece of teenage man meat for yourself?"

Buffy almost choked on her food; luckily she saved herself, "I-umm… I don't know… I mean there are a couple guys at school who like me…" She glanced over at Spike for a moment, but he seemed to preoccupied with making a volcano shaped mash potato sculpture.

"Aww… well then why aren't you dating some one?" Holly was curious; Nick had neglected to tell her of the incident he saw almost happen.

Buffy sighed, "They're just… boys… not interested in boys… maybe in college… of course a lot of those guys are boys also…" She laughed a little hearing Holly giggle.

Under the table Spike's hand slid onto Buffy's knee and she did her best to try and pay attention to what Holly was saying, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, you're completely right, I'm lucky I found Nick when I did… we were both at just the right age and we…" looked at Nick who catapulted a pea at David with his spoon, "Okay, I have the maturity to handle our relationship…"

Buffy laughed and watched as David flung a return attack of mash potatoes, which landed right in Nick's eye. Suddenly Nick grabbed his chicken and smacked David with it, David grabbed a handful of peas and smushed them into Nick's face.

Holly stepped between the two men, "Stop it! You two are done! David, in the bathroom! Clean up. Nicholas, in our bathroom, clean up…" The two men left the table glaring at each other.

Holly sat back down; "This is why we don't have family dinner…" she poked at her chicken for a moment, "I'm just surprised Spike didn't start it…" She heard Nick yelling and got up from the table to help him.

Spike just looked at Buffy and gave her knee a soft squeeze, "Sorry… families…" He shrugged and smiled.

Buffy smiled, "My family was never like that…" She laughed and continued to eat.


	11. Obey My Amazingness!

Spike's house was a relatively conservative home; he bought it for its look and nothing else. Buffy though, had no idea that Spike's Victorian house not only had a basement, but a basement that had been turned into a fully functioning studio.

She walked slowly down the stairs and smiled seeing David behind the glass and at his drum set. She sat back for a moment, looking over at Nick she saw a spot on the couch open for her. She joined him and watched as Spike signalled for David to begin his warm up.

"Check 1" David said.

"Mark 1… poncy boy drummer, good to go…" Spike replied and hit the record button with a smirk.

David's usually relaxed face turned hard as he started in on his drums. He must have broken out into drum solos from 8 different songs, which his speed managed to squish into 2 minutes. Once finished he looked up and smiled, "I am drum master! Obey my amazingness!" He held his drums stick in the air as he spoke.

Spike shook his head, "Alirght master…"

"Drum master!" David interrupted Spike.

"Alright drum master… you gonna kick it and be quiet in there while Nick does his round or are you coming out?"

David stood up, his chin held high and carefully placed his drumsticks on his seat, "I will leave… I don't want my mojo to crowd up Nick's… thing…" With that he left the room and Nick was quickly replaced with David on the couch.

Nick's Practice was a bit longer, having to practice on both his bass and an acoustic guitar. Buffy smiled looking at David as he sat on the couch next to her playing a keyboard in tune with Nick's bass.

"So how do you guys… write songs?" Buffy was really curious how they came around to the final product.

"It just kind of happens…" Spike said, never turning around, "I have a whole book of lyrics upstairs... in my brain theirs a basic instrumental already set with it. We all collaborate,"

"Instrumental comes around with boredom…" David started playing a song Buffy had never of and seemed to be very passionate about it.

"What's that? I've never heard song before." Buffy asked.

"Jus' made it up…" David smiled and looked up at Spike. "Should go well in that 'tripping' song you had showed me earlier, yeh?"

Spike listen as David played it once more, "Yeh… that's nice…" The song was obviously a slow song, and Buffy had a feeling something beautiful would come from it. She looked around as David slowly started adding notes onto the song.

"You guys aren't going to write down the notes or anything?" She had thought that their creative process would have been a bit unorthodox but this was really different.

"Nah we just remember it…" David said for Spike since he was too busy coaching Nick through some new cords, "You see… I can hear a song… 12 times and have it memorized, kinda like when you learn the words to a song… and I've been playing piano since I was 4. Spike taught me the drums… and they really aren't that hard. You just have to have the beat for it."

He continued his playing as he spoke, "Nick, he often needs some notes written down… but he gets it all after while… William though… that man can play anything, he has guitar, violin, drums, bass, singing, trumpet… 'cept piano. And he can play anything by ear. He can play the Power Rangers theme by ear."

Buffy's mouth dropped, "Wow… that's awesome…"

"Go on, ask him to play anything… Spike" David said nodding to Spike.

Spike turned around, hearing his name, "What?"

Nick came out from his practice and sat on the arm of the couch next to David.

Buffy smiled and bit her lip, "Can you really play any song?"

"Just about…" Spike said knowing exactly where this was heading, this was a great party piece of his. He quickly got up and snatched his guitar.

"Play…" She thought for a moment, "Popeye the sailor man!" She said excitedly, not believing he could do it.

"Ummm…" Spike strummed his acoustic guitar for a moment, "Okay…"

"He's sorting the notes out in his head…" Nick said as he watched Spike.

Soon though Spike broke out into the Popeye theme, he nailed every note and even broke out into a Popeye themed solo. By the end of the song Buffy was left speechless and staring.

Nick stretched out for a moment, "I'm sorry mates but I'm sooo not feeling practice today…" David nodded in agreement.

"We haven't practiced in ages!" Spike huffed but lost the battle as both Nick and David took off.

Buffy giggled, "Being the lead of the band doesn't always give the control?"

Spike shrugged and leaned back in his chair after putting his guitar down. He searched his pocket a minute and found his cigarettes and lighter, immediately lighting it up. He self consciously checked the stairs to make sure Holly wasn't going to catch him. He stared at everything in the room except Buffy.

"Buffy…"

"Spike…"

Their eye's met and there was the most achingly long pause in the universe. Spike's cigarette finished and he finally stood up and moved to sit by her; he frowned and looked down, "We can't keep doing this…"

Buffy bit her lip and nodded, "I figured…" It was quiet for another long moment, the tension was building, and both were trying to decide what the other really wanted.

"Why can't I stop then?" Spike said with a small smile, Buffy beamed and leaned up to kiss him.

It was faster, much faster than their previous kisses, both finally willing to give themselves to each other. Spike ran his tongue along Buffy's lip, begging for entrance, which he was given almost immediately. His hands wrapped around Buffy's small body and pulled her closer to him, one hand entangled in her hair.

Spike reluctantly broke their kiss, "Luv… we need to go slow…"

"I know…" Buffy nodded and gave Spike another short kiss.

Her phone started ringing and she quickly picked it up, "Hello?"

Spike placed a chaste kiss on Buffy's head before he stood up and started putting away various instruments. After a few minutes Buffy finally hung up the phone.

"Can… I need to go home for tonight…" She pouted a bit as she spoke and held the cell phone ion her lap as she stared at her hands.

"Oh…" Spike switched the soundboard off, "Why is that, pet? Mum home tonight?"

"No… just Willow wants to spend some time together… with ah, Cordelia… maybe even Anya… just girl time…" She had a small smile on her face as she stood up, "It's only for tonight… and I won't be alone… so…"

Spike nodded, "Yeh… alright, go and ah… grab anything you need, I'll run you over…"

Buffy nodded and ran upstairs while Spike went out and started the car.


	12. 1800SEXYMAN

**Author's note: Jeeeeeez... i felt like this took forever to write... by the by, there's a phone number in this chap. i maded it up, so don't try calling it, lol.**

* * *

Spike had dropped Buffy off at her house and gave her a soft kiss before he waved goodbye and left. It had been about a half hour since Spike had dropped her off and she missed being with him, desperately. She was sorting through her movies when the doorbell rang.

Quickly she jumped up and answered the door, "Hey, guys!" Buffy smiled and gave Willow, Cordelia, and Anya hugs as they came in the door. Within minutes they had all gathered inside the living room and immediately all fell into place with conversation.

"So, Buffy, where have you been so far during the vacation? You've been like in total hermit mode." Cordelia asked.

"I-um… I've been here… alone…" She smiled hoping that would convince them.

All the girls gave Buffy a strange look, suddenly Anya spoke up, "Well now even I can tell you are lying…" Willow and Cordelia nodded in agreement and Buffy went bright red.

"Okay…" She took in a deep breath, "I was at a guy's house… and you wouldn't know him… at least not like I know him…"

"Oh you have to tell us all about him!" Willow chimed in with enthusiasm.

Buffy shook her head and stood up, "Sorry, it's confidential…" She smiled and went to the stairs, "I'm going to change into some pajama's…" Buffy smirked as the girls all glared at Buffy's lack of description.

* * *

Buffy felt relief flood through her as she made it out of the battlefield downstairs. She went to room and closed the door, taking a moment to lean against the door and breath. There was a quiet knocking on her window and Buffy gasped, "What the hell?"

She went to the window and pushed the curtains aside to see Spike standing on the roof, as quietly as possible she opened the window and whispered, "What are you doing out here!" He started to climb in the window and Buffy stepped to the side, "Are you crazy, I just barely survived the ultimate questionnaire down-" She was cut off as Spike grabbed her around the hip and kissed her with a passion he had been holding back.

"I got to lonely at home… it's… nice, to really have someone around…" He said once he finally broke the kiss, and ran a gentle hand through her hair, "I'm sorry… I'll go…"

"No… don't" Buffy said, "Stay up here… and I'll come up later… much later… it will be a while before they all go to sleep…."

"Sure…" he hopped on her bed and she smacked him on the chest for making too much noise.

"If I leave you here… whenever someone is coming upstairs or something, you must hide…" Buffy said in the most serious tone she muster up, considering her rock star turned teacher boyfriend, was stretched across her bed and his pants were riding exceptionally low tonight..._is he a boyfriend?_

Spike nodded, sitting up and holding up a hand, "I solemnly swear I shall hide my lonely ass when ever another being ventures into this room, on a side note, when no one is around, I can never guarantee I won't snoop around said room for skimpy undergarments and other such paraphernalia…" He smirked and turned his head to the door hearing Anya call for Buffy.

"Just sec!" Buffy yelled then turned back to Spike, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You do that and you can forget about staying with me tonight…" She gave him a kiss and quickly went to her dresser.

Digging around she found something relaxing, sweats and a tank top, then went into the bathroom to change. She eventually came out and tied her hair up into a ponytail.

"In all honesty, luv… that's my favorite outfit…" Spike said as he watched her come out from the bathroom.

Buffy gave him a weird look as she headed for the door, "You're weird…" she shook her head and left Spike in her room.

* * *

It was hours before everyone fell asleep, the entire night had been hell trying to talk anyone down from going upstairs. She took a look around and smiled seeing everyone was in fact dead to the world. She carefully snuck up stairs, avoiding all the creaks in the stairs and making it to her room.

Spike had fallen asleep ages ago, and Buffy had to admit she was a bit disappointed, but coming to her room to find a shirtless man with abs to die for, in her bed wasn't too bad. She crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled close; almost instantly Spike's arms wrapped around her and he groaned an approval in his sleep.

* * *

_What is that crazy sound that is destroying my ear drums at 4 in the bloody morning!_ Spike thought as he grabbed for the offending noise, eventually he picked up Buffy's alarm clock and tossed it as hard as he could across the room. The offending noise ceased as it crashed against the wall and Spike relaxed back into the bed with Buffy.

"Buffy… your alarm clock… it tried to blow up my brain…" He said rolling over, slightly muffled by the bed.

Buffy sighed, "I know… I know…" She sat up and was immediately dragged back down by Spike, "No… you have to go… and I need to go back down stairs…"

Spike shook his head like a stubborn child, "No."

Buffy tried to unhook his arms but failed miserably, "Spike… please…"

"Gimme… a kiss…" He smiled and Buffy couldn't help but smile in return as she kissed him softly.

"Now can I go?" She said after their kiss, "You're not letting me go…"

"Nope, never said I'd let you go, just said I wanna kiss…" He smirked and rolled them over so she was straddling him, "I don't want you to go…" He pouted.

"You're such a baby…" Buffy smacked his chest playfully, "I'll call tonight… I have your house number… wait I can't call your house, you unplugged all the phones… give me your cell phone number…" She reached to her bed side table and picked her cell up.

Spike chuckled evilly, "Okay… 1800-SexyMan, that is 18007399626…"

Buffy frowned, "Seriously…"

"Sorry… 5653661… alright?" He tried to frown too, but ended up with a stupid looking grin across his face.

Buffy put the number in then giggled, "I put it under 'SexyMan""

Spike tried to grab the phone, "You can't put it under that, put something cool like… Han Solo, or The Doctor, yeh…" He grabbed the phone from her and changed it so it just said, 'William' "There… my name…"

Buffy smiled and snatched the phone from him before leaning down and giving him another kiss. She eventually got off the bed and grabbed his shirt and handed it to him, "Is William Pratt you're real name?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah…" He put the shirt on and stood up, "William James Pratt… Hate my name… poncy, eh?" He went to the chair and grabbed his jacket, then slid it on. "You call me, okay, luv?"

Buffy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. There was a moment where both of them thought; _Who cares if anyone finds out… we should just crawl back into bed together._ This thought almost immediately led to making out as Spike tried to make his way to the window.

He gave Buffy one last kiss before stepping out onto the roof and jumping into the tree, then sliding down the rest of the way. In the end, he was wishing he was more graceful because his landing on the ground sent him reeling towards the street and he left Buffy's yard with a fat piece of dog poop stuck to his foot.

Buffy just stood in her window and watched him leave; shaking her head the whole time, then went back down stairs.


	13. Plants Declare A Holocaust On Humanity

Author's note: Bit of a spoiler for the movie "The Happening" not too much to worry about though...

* * *

Spike didn't go straight home, he ended up driving for some time, trying to think about his situation with Buffy. More and more though he continued thinking about their relationship, and more and more he just fell in love. On his way to his house he jerked his car to the side the road and jumped out. He kicked his car once and took out a cigarette, he wasn't a sick man, he's never ever thought of a girl like this, it was true and pure, only problem was… _No one else would believe us. _

He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, then started violently kicking his car, "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" He stopped and put his hands on the hood on the car. "Shit…"

He leaned against the car until his cigarette was finished, then got back into the car. It took about five minutes until he got to the house, and smiled as he drove up the front steps a bit, just to bug Holly. He got out and looked at his watch, 4:03PM, He nodded and went inside.

He took off his jacket and tossed his keys then turned to the living room. "What are you two doing?" He asked with a raised brow.

David and Nick were on their knees, looking over the back of the couch and looking out the window with frightened looks as they studied the outside world. David finally spoke up, but never looked away, "Finished watching 'The Happening' so we're keeping a close eye on the trees, mate. You can never be too careful…" He slowly turned to Spike, "Do you feel like killing yourself?"

"What? No!" Spike gave them a weird look. They both still stared out the window, and Spike's cell phone started ringing, "Okay, you two keep up with that…" He said as he ran up the stairs and answered the phone, "Yellow?" he said as he entered his room.

"Hey…" Buffy said through the phone, "I finally convinced everyone to go…"

"Oh…" He sat down at his desk, "You made all your friends leave so you could talk to me?" He chuckled a bit.

"Ya…" Buffy giggled, "Ummm… what is everyone up too?"

"David and Nick are watching the trees and waiting for the time when plants declare a holocaust on humanity… Holly is… probably bitching somewhere and I'm talking to you, luv…"

Buffy sat on her bed and smiled as she looked through her chemistry book, "Why do you hate Holly so much? She's so nice…"

"I don't hate her; just don't like fake tits… I always make jokes when we go boating that we have nothing to worry about… if we sink Holly's tit's can be used as a floatation device…"

Buffy started laughing hard and tried to cover her mouth, "That's so mean!"

Spike smiled and toyed with one of his darts that he kept in his desk. "If Holly was on the titanic, everyone would have survived…"

"I'm telling her all the mean things you just said…" Buffy giggled.

Spike threw his dart at the dart board and made it in the centre circle, "You do, and you will be in loads of trouble with me, missy…"

"Oh no…" Buffy mocked fright, "Whatever will you do to me!" She pretended to gasp.

Spike let out a growl, and Buffy could feel the rumble through the phone. The phone went silent for a moment as Spike turned his attention to David who had barged into his office rather abruptly. Spike put the phone to his chest as he turned his attention to David. "What?"

"There's a deer on your car…" He said out of breath and pointing to the door.

Spike picked up the phone, "I have to go, Buffy… there's a deer on my car…" Spike clicked off the phone and ran down stairs.

Buffy sighed as Spike hung up, "A deer on his car?" She closed her phone and looked up at the ceiling. Her phone started ringing and it caused her to jump, she answered, "Hello?"

"Buffy! It's Cordy… wanna hit up the bronze tonight? Should be fun…"

Buffy sighed and looked at her watch, it was almost 5:30pm, "Okay… what time?"

"Angel and I will be there at 8, by ready, and damn good looking…"

Buffy smiled, "Okay, Cordy…"

Cordelia hung up without even saying goodbye and Buffy sighed, then got up and started getting ready for a shower.

* * *

At around 6pm, Spike walked through the bushes that lined Buffy's house, he saw her bedroom light on, so he quickly climbed up the tree, seeing no one in Buffy's room, he took this as the green light, and hopped on the roof. Buffy appeared to be in her bathroom, but he couldn't quite tell. She walked out suddenly with only a towel on and shocked Spike. As he stared his foot slipped and he started falling off the roof.

Buffy heard a loud thump and ran to her window to see her teacher starting to slide off her roof. She yanked open her window as quick as possible and grabbed Spike's hand. Spike looked up and started crawling up the roof, eventually he got high enough to reach the window sill and fell through the window into Buffy's room, "Bleeding buggerin' fuck!"

Buffy closed the window and kneeled next to Spike's sprawled out form on the floor, "Are you okay?" She asked as she ran a hand through his short hair.

Spike groaned for a minute, "Yeh… uhhh…" He tried to sit up, "Old man might have thrown out his back…"

Buffy laughed, "You poor thing…" She said and gave him a quick kiss, then got up and got her robe to put it on, then went back to Spike. "You need some help?"

"Oh no, no… let the old dog rest…" He groaned again and closed his eyes as he laid limp on the floor. "Fuck…" he said under his breath as he tried to relax.

Buffy smiled and laid a hand on his chest as she kneeled on the floor next to him. They were both silent and Buffy decided it was no or never to make a move on her own. Her hand drew small circles on Spike's chest as she leaned in and gave Spike a soft kiss.

To say Spike was surprised, would be an understatement; He was completely thrown off, but he didn't stop. His hand brushed softly against Buffy's cheek and he moaned when their tongues began to clash, and smiled as he pulled Buffy on top so she was straddling him.

Buffy's hands ran down underneath Spike's shirt, seeking the skin she knew was hidden beneath it. Spike bit Buffy's lip and started kissing slowly down the column of her neck. Buffy gasped as Spike's hand slowly slid further and further up Buffy's thigh, until it was completely hidden beneath her robe.

Spike had completely forgotten the pain in his back as he broke the kiss and quickly removed his shirt. He ran his hands down Buffy's shoulder as he looked at her, "You're so beautiful…"

She blushed and looked anywhere but at him, she noticed her clock, _7:30…_ "Shit!" she hopped off of Spike and started looking for clothes.

Spike frowned and sat up, then pulled himself onto the bed, "What's the problem, luv?"

"Cordelia…" Buffy slid a skirt on under her robe, "she wants me to go to the bronze…"

Spike frowned, he didn't want her to go, but he also didn't want to keep her from her friends. He watched as Buffy wandered around the room, then disappeared into the bathroom to do her hair and make-up, "What was with the deer and your car?" Buffy called from the bathroom.

"Oh… ummm… we're out in the country so deer… took an interest in scaling my car… left some nice hoof marks on the bonnet…" Spike still couldn't find a smile and just lay limply on Buffy's bed. Eventually she came out, "You look… stunning…"

Buffy blushed, "I'm not trying to impress anyone…" she had a jean skirt and black short sleeve shirt on. She really didn't want to impress anyone there.

"You got a hot date waiting for you there?" Spike asked a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Buffy glared, "No. In fact, I'm trying to avoid boys…" She put a pair of earrings on.

"I wish I could go with you, luv…" Spike said as he rolled over onto his stomach and watched her.

"I know… I'd rather stay with you… but Cordy called before you came over." She sighed and sat by him on the bed, "Here… you stay here… and wait for me…" She smiled and Spike nodded. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up, "I'm coming…"

Spike stood up as Buffy did, "Okay…" she hung up the phone and turned to him, "They're waiting…"

He nodded and watched as Buffy left, once he was sure she was gone, he snuck out the window and went to his car, quickly heading to the bronze.


	14. Mystery Man

Spike pulled up to the bronze and sat in his car for a moment, Buffy was outside waiting to get in with her friends. He dug around in his car for a bit, eventually locating an old hat and pair of dark aviator sunglasses, these were more to get him in unnoticed than anything. He still sat watching, and waiting, until Buffy and her friends disappeared into the club. Quickly he got out of the car and locked it, then went around to the side entrance.

It was usually locked but a college couple came stumbling out as they fondled each other just as he approached the door so he easily made it inside. He was inside and started gliding through the crowds until he found his Buffy. For a moment he just smiled looking at her, she was laughing and she looked stunning. He crept, unnoticed, to the top half of the bronze and watched.

* * *

Buffy sat at her table as she waited for Xander to get drinks, eventually Anya turned to Buffy, "So, have you and your new boyfriend been having sex?"

Buffy started coughing when the question hit her so suddenly, "I-uh…" She stuttered for some time but happy when the attention was turned from her to Riley as he came up to the table.

"Hey you guys…" He did his best to avoid Buffy as he remembered their first experience at the bronze.

"Hey Buffy look who it is…" Willow said making eye motions to Buffy, "It's Riley, Buffy… Maybe you two should try dancing…"

Buffy gave Willow an uncertain look, "I don't know if that's a good idea…"

Riley stood up, "It's a slow song…" He was eager to take up any opportunity; he held out his hand and smiled, not even noticing Buffy's reluctance.

Spike frowned seeing Buffy get up to dance with Captain America, "Shit…" He stood up and grasped the railing in a death vice.

Buffy plastered the best smile she could muster up on her face. She really wanted to run away, _Just give him a chance, he wants to dance, you don't have to date him…_ she thought as she put her hands on his shoulders and they began dancing.

It wasn't long before Riley's failed dancing skills showed again and he started stepping on her feet, but she ignored it for now. _Why is this song just starting…_ the dance was stretching on forever. She met Riley's eyes and gave him a meagre smile and tried to make it seem like she was enjoying herself.

Riley took this the wrong way though and started to lean to kiss her, Buffy was caught completely off guard. Then she felt his lips on hers as he tried to encourage her to return the kiss. Buffy mumbled and squeal then pushed him off, "Get the hell off of me!"

Once she finally got Riley to de-latch himself from her, she stomped on his foot, and then stormed off the dance floor. She grabbed her coat and purse and left the bronze out the side door.

* * *

Spike was seething as he watched the boy dance with his girl, she was his girl, and they both knew that. Just as he was about to storm down and break the up he saw Riley kiss her. For a moment he was heartbroken, his heart shattering into a trillion glass pieces and falling into the pit of his stomach. This was quickly mended by the fact Buffy pushed the boy away and left him injured before she stormed out.

He smiled, "That's my girl…" Then he quickly made his way down the stairs and followed her. He purposely knocked into a disappointed Riley shoulder with vicious force, and stared him down as he passed. Riley grabbed his shoulder and watched the mysterious figure storm through the crowd and out the side door.

Spike stepped outside and saw Buffy hidden behind a dumpster; her face was wet from her tears as she was wishing she could go home. She looked up right as Spike took off his glasses and ran to him. He gladly took her into his arms, "Shhhhh… it's alright, my love…" He ran a soft hand across her hair as he held her tightly and slowly calmed her down, "It's alright… we'll just get you home, eh? He was a wanker any way…"

She nodded and giggled a bit, then watched as Spike put his glasses back on, Buffy started laughing now, "You look like a stalker, oh my god! That's what you were doing here!" She smacked him on the chest, she really wasn't that offended, if he wasn't here she would be stuck in the ally waiting for her friends to come out, that or walking.

* * *

Riley followed the mystery man to the door, dragging Angel along with him. "If he's going after Buffy, I'm going to pummel him…" They both went out the side door only to find the ally empty, "There!" Riley said watching Buffy's form walked across the parking lot, wrapped in the arms of the mystery man.

They chased after the two, but were too late, Buffy had gotten in the car and taken off to god-knows- where. "Shit!" Riley yelled and kicked a soda can into the street.

* * *

Buffy was happy to be home, and home with her hot boyfriend. He took her jacket and hung it up for her, "I'll go make us some tea… you get ready for bed, eh?" Buffy nodded and started up the stairs. Spike disappeared into the kitchen and she laughed hearing him digging around the kitchen.

She had just gotten dressed when Buffy's cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god, Buffy… are you okay?" Willow asked concern in her voice.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine… just getting ready for bed…"

"Are you at home? Riley chased after some random guy who like knocked him down as the random guy headed after you…" Buffy could hear Anya in the back ground, "Ask her if she's having sexual intercourse with him."

Buffy blushed, "I'm not… he's just a friend…"

"Is he the mystery man you've been staying with?" Willow laughed and Buffy could hear a car starting, she assumed they were leaving, "Are you at his house?"

"Yes… he is the guy…" Buffy sat on her bed, "But I'm not at his house, he took me home…"

"Don't worry everyone she is at the homestead, safe…" She told everyone in the car and Buffy laughed hearing them all sigh in relief. "So he was at the bronze and no one knew?"

Buffy giggled, "Yeh… I didn't even know…" She smiled and heard Spike call from the stairs, "I have to go… another call…" They said goodbye and Buffy rushed downstairs to the kitchen, smiling as Spike handing her a mug of tea.

"Thank you…" She put the mug down and leaned up giving Spike a quick kiss. He smiled and put his drink down as well, wrapping his arms around her hips. He pulled Buffy in for a much longer and more sensual kiss, his hand ran up and down her back and let out a small moan as Buffy's hands ran through his hair.

Spike gripped Buffy's hips and he lifted her onto the counter, never breaking their kiss. Buffy giggled into the kiss and ran her hands down his chest, eventually stopping at his belt buckle. Spike broke their kiss and took her hand in his, "Luv…"

"Did I do something wrong?" she was confused, and even a bit scared he would end this.

"No… no… just…" He kissed her palm and smiled a bit, "I want it to be special… not on your counter…" He chuckled a bit, hoping Buffy would understand. "I just… think you deserve candle light… and a big bed… and roses, and a good man…"

Buffy smiled, "You are a good man…" she wrapped her arms back around his neck, "but I think you're right… because we both deserve that, except the perfect girl for you…" Buffy giggled and Spike smiled, and then gave her a kiss.

Suddenly they both jumped as the door bell rang, "Crap!" Buffy jumped down from the counter and ran out to the foyer to answer the door.


	15. He's Spending The Night

Buffy looked through the peephole seeing it was Willow, Xander and Anya, "Shit…" she said and took a step back, "Okay just stall them, they don't have to come in…" Buffy opened the door and stepped half of her body in and half out of the house, "Hey guys…" She smiled.

* * *

Spike peered around the corner and saw the kids, "Bollocks…" He said under his breath and quickly made for the back door. He slipped outside in complete silence and hid in a dark corner of the yard, no one would notice him unless they approached him.

* * *

"We came over to meet the man who has probably been giving you orgasms" Anya said and Xander quickly covered her mouth.

"Can we come in?" Xander asked in a nervous tone.

Buffy looked over her shoulder and saw no movement from the kitchen, "He's not here…" She said and quickly turned back to them.

Willow looked closely at Buffy, and then at her drive way, "Whose car is that?" She asked, none of them recognizing the Desoto that Spike drove when away from the school.

Buffy bit her lip; there was no excuse for that. "It's-uh…"

Xander shook his head, "Buffy why are you so secretive about this guy?"

"It's just… there is a lot you guys wouldn't understand about him…" She frowned, "Now… he was just about to leave… so I'm going to bed, good night you guys…" She quietly shut the door then watched through the peep hole until they left.

* * *

Spike kneeled in the shadows, waiting for Buffy to appear in the kitchen, when she did he booked it to the house. "Did I do well?"

Buffy jumped and smiled, hugging Spike, "Yeah… I thought you left!"

"No, I'm here, luv…" Spike hugged Buffy back; he peered at the mugs of tea, "Tea's cold…" He shrugged picking up Buffy, and carrying her upstairs to her room. They flipped off all the lights as they went up, and the last light to go out was her bedroom light.

* * *

Xander sighed as him and the rest of the gang watched the lights in the house slowly go out, but no mystery man left the house, "He's spending the night…"

"I'm worried about her…" Willow said from the back seat.

They all nodded in agreement, then Xander started the car and took everyone home for the night. They all had a lot to think about.

* * *

The rest of Buffy's vacation flew by way to quickly, she spent the rest of her mom's time away with Spike at his house, and it was probably the most fun filled time she'd ever had. The boys were always up to something, one morning Holly and Buffy went to bed and Spike, and his mates spent the entire night creating a gargantuan marble shoot that started at the top of the stairs and ended all the way in the kitchen.

Another time, Holly and Buffy went shopping for the day and found the boys had decided a paintball fight would be a great idea, sadly though they all seemed to have terrible and left the house in three colours and several windows broken. Well most of the windows broken, were ones for Nick and Holly's room.

But now Buffy had returned to her home, her mom was back and she felt really lonely. Willow and her had talked a bit, but not like they used too. She was sitting on her bed as she brushed her hair and listened to the radio, one of Falling Down To Summerset's song's came on and Buffy smiled.

There was a soft knock at Buffy window and she rolled eyes as she got up and opened it, "Didn't you learn from last time? You fell and hurt yourself…"

Spike climbed through the window and smirked as he lifted Buffy's chin, "Yes, but you did such a brilliant job of curing my ailment…"

Buffy blushed and gave him a kiss, but froze as she heard a creak outside her door, "You need to get out." She whispered.

Spike looked to the door, seeing it was locked, he grabbed Buffy and kissed her passionately, his tongue battling with hers. Joyce knocked on the door, "Buffy are you alright?"

Buffy pushed Spike off and glared; he just smirked and started climbing out the window, giving her one last kiss before climbing down the tree. Buffy turned to her door and went to unlock it, she smiled as she opened it slowly, "I'm fine…"

"I heard you talking…" Joyce frowned looking immediately at the window as she thought she saw something move just outside of it.

"On the phone…" she held up her phone, "But I know it's getting late so I'm going to bed…" She kissed her mom on the cheek then hopped into bed, "Night…"

Joyce opened the door a bit and peered around the room, seeing nothing out of place, she nodded, "Goodnight, honey…" She closed the door and went back to her room.

Once the door was closed Buffy hopped out of bed and went to the window. She let out a small gasp when she saw a red rose he left on the window sill for her. Slowly she picked it up and smelled it, "God he's so romantic…" She closed the window and turned out her lights before climbing back into bed. She sat the rose on her bedside stand and sighed happily.

He might not be there tonight, but he left something for her, so she's knows he'll be there when she needs him. She smiled as she grabbed a pillow and cuddled up to it, trying to imagine it was Spike holding her.

* * *

Spike stood below at Buffy's tree for a moment, staring up at Buffy's window as he smoked a cigarette. A smile spread across his face when he heard Buffy gasp. Once the window closed he walked to his car which was parked around the block, and took off.

Once again he didn't go right home, but instead cruised the back roads for some time, still thinking about Buffy, eventually at about 3 in the morning he made it home. As quietly as possible he opened the front door and snuck in, just as he started up the stairs a lamp went on, "Where have you been?" Nick asked from the couch, David was sitting next to him like two parents catching their teen on a late night.

Spike slowly turned around, "No where… just drivin'…" He smiled and took another step up the stairs, "I'm just gonna go-"

David and Nick both sighed as they let Spike go up the stairs; they were just messing with him. Though it tripped him out more than it was meant to, "What do you think he was doing?" David asked.

"From the looks of it, nothin' good…" Nick replied as he got up and went to bed.


	16. To My Goldilocks

Author's note: This is some Christmas fluffiness, lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas came too quickly, three days before and Buffy still hadn't found anything for Spike, she felt like she was lacking, majorly. She wandered through the mall her arm linked with Willow, and Xander carrying their bags, Anya was out of town for Christmas.

They walked past Spencer's gift shop, "I have to go in here…" Buffy said as she peered inside.

"We never go into Spencer's…" Willow said as Buffy started pulling her inside.

"I know…" She looked around, "But I need to find a present for someone…" Buffy started wandering through the store. If she couldn't find something for Spike in one of the funniest stores in the mall then he would be impossible to buy for him.

Xander followed, "Who are you shopping for, maybe we could help?" He tried to put some effort in as he pushed the button on a toy and laughed as the toy pulled down his pants and farted.

Buffy smiled as she looked to the top of a shelf and saw an FX Lightsaber Replica, "I found it…" She smiled and went to the counter, "The ummm… lightsaber… do you have on in red?"

The clerk nodded, went around back, took one off the back shelf and brought it to the counter, "$49.99…" He said in a dull tone as he set it on the counter.

Buffy pulled out her credit card and charged it; Willow came up beside her "Your mystery man is a nerd?"

"A geek…" Buffy corrected and smiled and the man wrapped it up in some festive paper since it was Christmas. "Nerds are the weird guys with the pencil pockets and freckles... He's waaay hotter than that..."

Xander followed up to the counter also, "That's awesome!" He said as he watched the gift disappear underneath paper, "Man I wish I had one of those…"

Buffy giggled as the clerk handed her the wrapped package, "Thank you…" She turned to Xander and started walking, "Sorry, not for you, hun…"

* * *

The day after Christmas Joyce let Buffy know she would be out of town for the night, and Buffy's first reaction: Call Spike. Within a half hour of Joyce's departure, Spike was knocking at Buffy's back door. She opened it with a wide smile and jumped into his arms, "Merry Christmas!" She said as she gave him a kiss and took his hand.

"Merry Christmas to you too, luv…" He said rather surprised at how ecstatic she was as she dragged him into the living room.

She sat them in front of the Christmas tree and pulled out her present to him, "I got this for you…" she giggled, hoping she did well for Christmas.

Spike smiled and took the rather large present from her; "You really shouldn't have..." He had an evil grin on his face as he began tearing though the wrapping paper, "Oh right!" He said as he looked at his present, "Finally the lightsaber to go with the costume…" He smiled and looked up at Buffy then gave her a big kiss, "I got you something too…"

For a moment Spike dug through his leather jacket and produced a small box, "Here…" He took her hands and put the box in them then smiled before letting her hands go.

Buffy bit her bottom lip and looked at the small black box, it had a small white bow on top and she already knew some type of jewellery was inside. She took a deep breath and opened it; her eyes took amount to adjust as she was completely unready for what was in the small box.

"Oh my god…" was all she could say as she stared at a platinum ring, it was a promise ring. It was band style with a gold strip that ran along the centre of the ring, with three small diamonds, "Spike…"

Spike smiled and dug around in his pocket, pulling out an identical one, but without the diamonds, and slid it onto his ring finger. He took the small box and removed the ring from it and took Buffy's hand, "There's an inscription… it says 'To My Goldilocks'" He slid the ring onto Buffy's finger and smiled as he looked at it.

Buffy was completely silent, not knowing what to say, she was so emotional she felt tears start to form in her eyes, "Oh my god…"

Spike immediately pulled Buffy into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry if I did something wrong…" He kissed her cheek and neck trying to keep those tears from falling.

Buffy just shook her head, "No it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful, I'm so happy… and all I got you was a ligthsaber…" She hid her face in Spike's chest and took a deep breath, taking in his scent and trying to calm herself down.

"Luv… you didn't even have to give me anything, really…" He lifted Buffy's chin until she was meeting his eyes, "Thank you so much, you did beautifully, I wasn't even expecting anything… thank you, it's brilliant…" He gave her a soft kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

Buffy smiled wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Spike in for a long and passionate kiss. When they finally broke both were out of breath, Spike's started kissing slowly down Buffy's neck, kissing and nibbling his way down to her collar bone.

Buffy bit her lip and leaned her head back giving Spike more access, "Oh wait! I wanted to watch a movie!" Buffy broke out of Spike's grasp and made her way to the TV. She started searching enthusiastically through her DVD collection as Spike got up and sat on the couch.

"What do you want to watch?" Buffy looked at Spike for a second then turned back to the DVD's.

He smirked and took off his jacket and started untying his boots, at school he looked like a ponce, but on his time off he wore his regular clothes, and Buffy loved that about him, "I want to watch something scary…"

Buffy frowned, "Scary… scary…" She pulled out two DVD's, "The Exorcist, or… Resident Evil?" Buffy smiled as she glanced at her ring, it was so beautiful, and she couldn't help but be ecstatic every time she looked at it.

"I love zombie movies… but which one will have you cuddling up to me, while you try and hide from the scary parts?" Spike smirked as he finally removed his final boot.

Buffy rolled her eyes and looked at him, "Both… probably… but Resident Evil will have more hiding…"

"Oh well Resident Evil then! Figured that would be obvious…" Buffy picked up the remote and threw it at him. He smiled as it hit his chest and stretched out on the couch as Buffy put in the DVD.

Spike started fast forwarding through those pesky adverts they put before the main menu, while Buffy ran about the house and turned off all the lights. It was pitch black, TV being the only exception, when Buffy returned. She grabbed a nice thick blanket from the closet and joined Spike on the couch, being sure to cover them both up.

Finally the main menu came around and Spike hit the play button and officially settled down next to Buffy with his arms carefully spooning her against his chest.

* * *

45 minutes into the movie and the two had honestly stopped watching by about 15. By now Spike had no shirt, and Buffy was beneath him as he kissed down her neck. Buffy moaned and ran her hands through his hair, she noticed just how long it had become since he first came to school, now she could almost pull on the short hairs and entangle her fingers in it.

Spike recaptured Buffy's lips, and slowly started to unbutton her blouse, she did nothing to stop him. They both knew their limits for now, and they trusted each other to the fullest. Spike found though that kissing and unbuttoning was so much harder than you would think, and by the time he reached the last button he had lost all patience and pulled the last button until it went flying.

Buffy punched him in the arm, "Babe…" She inspected the empty space where the button should be, "You broke my shirt…"

Spike smirked and pushed her blouse a bit passed her shoulders so he could kiss and nibble from her shoulder and all the way along her neck. So soon the blouse was forgotten, not to mention removed and discarded onto the floor with Spike's shirt. Spike smiled and stopped kissing, as he just took a moment to take in just how beautiful Buffy was.

"God, you're stunning…" He whispered as he slowly ran a hand across Buffy's stomach, up across her breast, past her shoulder and up her arm until he reached her ringed hand. She blushed and smiled as well as Spike's fingers intertwined with his. Spike's eyes were so full of love as he looked her over once again, and Buffy felt that emotion from the present exchange pull at her once again.

Luckily though Spike once again descended upon her with the most fulfilling kiss she had received from him. He grasped her hand in his own as he poured every ounce of his heart into that kiss. Buffy could honestly see this wasn't just a fling to him; it really was just as special to him, as it was to her. Buffy's free hand came about eventually wrapping itself around his neck and pulling him closer, if it was possible.

Spike's phone began to ring in his jeans pocket, and Buffy could feel it vibrating against her thigh. Reluctantly Spike broke their kiss, and reached down to grab it, "Are you fucking kidding me!" said as he looked at the name, "Nick" he threw the phone across the room not caring if he would need to buy a new one. Buffy giggled and Spike took her hand once again in his then kissed her.

* * *

**I know I ended that chapter in quite a hot moment, there's a reason… I'm trying to grow the relationship, it's more than just the spuffy spuffy goodness, and shirtless Spike everywhere. So bare with me then… it's hard to put sexy parts in almost every chapter with out delving into the actual sex part… and I'm trying to make them wait a bit…**


	17. He Was Sexier English

Spike groaned in his sleep and it woke Buffy up, she rolled over into his chest and breathed in the scent that was essentially Spike. She took a deep breath, cigarettes, the leather jacket of his, and the scent of something she could describe only as Spike. Either way, it was the most comforting smell she could ever experience and she loved to have herself wrapped up in it.

Spike stirred and Buffy smiled when he mumbled something about biscuits, "Wow…" She leaned up and kissed him softly until she felt his hand entangle itself in her hair.

"Good morning…" Spike said once they parted, and stretched out for a moment.

Buffy smiled and picked up her shirt from last night, "I'll be back… I'm going to go take a shower…" Spike nodded and watched as Buffy sauntered off to her room.

He laid back in the couch and thought about the previous night, it was beautiful, everything about it. They ended the make out session shortly after Nick's phone call, both too tired to carry it on, "Bugger…" He hopped off the couch and looked around for his phone. It took a minute to restart it and the screen was cracked but it worked.

He found Nick in the contacts list and called, it took few moments before the man picked up, "Nick, mate…" He tried to sound as guiltless as possible, "You-ah… called, last night?"

"Yeh…" Nick said from the other side, "Where were you, the lot of us gone out for a bit of post Christmas drinking…"

"Wound up in a bit with someone… sorry, you guys need to let me know before I leave the house next time…" Spike said as he climbed the stairs to Buffy's room.

Nick sighed, "Where was ya anyways?"

"I-uh…" Spike went passed Buffy's room and could hear her in the shower, she was singing one of his songs and it made him smile. "Just… with a girl…"

He heard Nick 'coo' and he smirked as his friend spoke, "Pretty one? I hope so… I thought you made that plan to not do the sex till you fell into the love category with a lady friend…"

"We didn't have sex; we were having our Christmas…" Spike had a matter-of-fact tone in his voice.

Sadly, Nick could read right through Spike's words, "Mate, when you know a friend for 30-some years you learn when they're covering up…" Spike froze, "Buffy, eh? You're not a dumb bloke, she's jailbait… you should know better…"

Spike stuttered for a moment, "Nick… if you truly understood how I feel about her… you wouldn't be saying that… she's so beautiful, and sweet and for once it's not about the sex… it's just about us…" it was at that moment Spike truly realized he was in love, completely lovestruck, "I love her… I know it's early… but we're waiting and I've never been more ready to wait…"

There was another sigh from Nick, "Never heard you talk like that… just don't do anything stupid… and don't bugger it up, you do and you'll be fucked…"

Spike nodded, "Don't tell Holly… she yells at me enough…"

"No problem…" Nick said, "Well you better be home today, Holly gets mighty curious when you leave like this… I'll talk later with you…" Nick hung up.

Spike sighed, "Why do I have such good friends…" he figured Buffy was going through the same with her friends but at least Spike and she could be seen together in front of his friends.

He heard the water shut off and immediately went back to her door, quietly he knocked and waited "Come in…" he heard Buffy say, and he cautiously opened the door. Buffy had just pulled a robe on and was brushing out her wet hair as he sat on the bed.

He took a moment to look her over, once again stunning, as always, every time he looked at her he fell in love again. Eventually he stood up and approached her from behind, he saw her smirk and he met her eyes in the mirror. Spike wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist and smiled, "You look beautiful as always…" She blushed and looked down; she loved these moments with him.

It ended to quickly though as Buffy heard the front door open and shut. "Shit…" she said as he let go, "That's my mom…"

Spike looked at himself, "Baby… I don't even have a shirt on… and my keys are in my jacket…"

Buffy frowned, "Just go get in the closet or something… I'll figure it out…"

Spike did as she said and she quickly escaped her room, quietly she descended the stairs. Her mom was nowhere in sight for the moment, and she quickly ran to the living room and picked up Spike's shirt from the floor, "Buffy…" Joyce appeared from the kitchen holding Spike's coat, and Buffy quickly shoved the shirt under her robe. "Hey mommy didn't hear you come in…"

"Whose jacket is this?" Joyce asked very seriously. She was not happy to find some random coat hanging by her door, but lucky for Buffy she missed the shirt and, _lightsaber…_ Buffy thought.

"It's Angel's…" she lied, "him and Cordelia stopped by for a movie…" she took the jacket from her mom, "Better keep it with me until he comes to get it…" she smiled.

Joyce wasn't entirely convinced but there were no boys in the house currently, so she let it slide, "Alright… you want some hot chocolate?"

"That would be great mom…" Buffy watched her mom go back into the kitchen, "I'm just going to get dressed…" she quickly grabbed Spike's gift and ran upstairs with the goods. Once inside her room she locked the door and breathed for the first time since she left. "Spike?" she whispered and he popped out of her closet holding a far less than appropriate skirt.

"Why haven't I had the grace of seeing you in this?" he asked as he looked it over.

Buffy grabbed it from him and hung it back up, "You need to go…" he pouted for a moment and the harshness immediately faded, "Sorry…" she handed him his shirt and jacket. "You want me to hold this for now?"

"No…" he put on his shirt, "I can handle it…" he slid the jacket it on and grabbed a cigarette from the pack in his pocket, "Luckily I didn't park in the driveway, eh?"

Buffy's nodded and handed him the present, then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and deepened it for a moment, "You call me later, pet…" he took her ringed hand in his and kissed the top.

"Just watch out for the kitchen window honey…" he nodded and slid out the window, and quickly scaled down the tree. She didn't hear a peep from downstairs so she assumed all was safe and went about to getting dressed.

* * *

There were times when Buffy hated school, and this was one of those times. It was second period of the first day back from Christmas vacation, and the entire school already knew about her mystery man. Any boy who wasn't speculating about it was immediately a suspect. _If only they knew…_ she thought as she listened to Cordelia whisper to Lorne about the mystery man.

The bell rang and it was time for her favourite period, she would get to see him, Spike, the rock star and her boyfriend. She was a little disappointed about him not being able to wear his ring to school, but he was right, it was like announcing their relationship to everyone.

She walked in the door and sat by Willow, who decided to play cold and silent for today. Cordelia on the other hand to an immediate interest in Buffy's hand, "Oh my god… did he give this to you! This is wicked expensive… Oh my god! You're engaged!"

Buffy pulled her hand away, "I'm not engaged, it's a promise ring… and I don't know how much it is because that's not what matters… he could have gotten something from a cracker jack box.,.. I wouldn't have cared…" she looked up at Spike who was sitting criss-cross on the front desk as everyone filed in and settled down.

Cordelia huffed for a moment but subsided once Mr. Pratt started talking, "We have had our way with the Elizabethan times…" Buffy smiled truly noticing how the American accent seemed so much higher in pitch that he normally sounded, usually his voice was dark and raspy, he was sexier English, "Now we're going to work a bit with Walt Whitman… anyone remember my quote from the beginning of the year?"

The room was silent as Spike walked around, "Of course you don't, your tiny little brains are still growing…" He ruffled Xander's hair as he walked by, "Okay…" He leaned against Buffy's table, "I know, 'ugh… school's back on' but this is the perfect time for those of you who failed or barely passed to pull your head out of your ass and get back on track! So! On with the English!"

He went to the white board and wrote 'Walt Whitman' on it, "Okay, someone tell me something about him… you all have textbooks, open them and take a gander at it…" everyone started flipping through there text books while Buffy slowly raised her hand, "Yes, Miss Summer's…"

Everyone looked up at her completely confused, "He wrote 'Leaves of Grass' which was a very controversial book of his time…" she had remembered one of the long talks her and Spike had had one night about poetry.

"Right… good…" he turned to the board and a huge grin spread across his face as he knew exactly how she knew that, "Leaves of Grass…" he wrote as he spoke it. The class read on and slowly more and more facts were thrown on the board, "Alright… someone read." He said randomly, "Anyone…" Spike's teaching method was truly unorthodox, it was random and rude. But it had the kids on their toes, whether it is so they wouldn't end up looking stupid, or so they wouldn't miss out on one of his very very unorthodox teaching methods.

Anya spoke up, "I will." Spike nodded and she started to read a verse from the book.

_I Hear America Singing _

_I hear America singing, the varied carols I hear,  
Those of mechanics-each one singing his, as it should be, blithe and strong,  
The carpenter singing his, as he measures his plank or beam,  
The mason singing his, as he makes ready for work, or leaves off work,  
The boatman singing what belongs to him in his boat, the deckhand singing on the steamboat deck,  
The shoemaker singing as he sits on his bench, the hatter singing as he stands;  
The wood-cutter's song, the ploughboy's, on his way in the morning, or at the noon intermission, or at sundown;  
The delicious singing of the mother-or of the young wife at work-or of the girl sewing or washing, each singing what belongs to her, and to none else;  
The day what belongs to the day-at night, the party of young fellows, robust, friendly,  
Singing, with open mouths, their strong melodious songs_

Through the entire reading though Spike was probably the one least paying attention, he was too focused on Buffy, yet again. But it wasn't until the last few lines that she caught his eye and smiled up at him. He noticed Anya had stopped talking, "What does this mean?"

"Is it talking about how America works… like how the jobs all… work…?" Willow rambled a bit, causing Buffy to giggle. And Buffy was happy to receive the playful nudge from her friend, they were still friends.

Spike thought about her 'answer' for a moment, "Close… Whitman is talking about how every worker make's America… like carpenter's and shoe-maker's, all together they make one big beautiful song about America…"

It seemed as though the class was taking forever, Buffy wasn't looking forward to it ending, she loved to listen to Spike, she was just hoping for a quick kiss before she escaped to her next class. The bell finally rang and everyone started gathering up their things, but Buffy took her sweet time. The room was empty except for Spike and Buffy within seconds of the bell and he immediately went to her, and kissed her as if it were the first.

"Hate having to look at you and not being able to do anything…" He kissed her again and smiled.

Buffy nodded and grabbed her last book, she saw his ring hanging from a chain that was around his neck and smiled, "So you do have it with you…" he nodded and they kissed once more before Buffy left.


	18. I'm In The Library

Author's note: this is where the M starts to come into play, warning explicit content, lol. my apologies for not updating this weekend, and special apologies to you, KelleyTheSelfToastablePopTart, who demanded I update, lol. I promise you I will work my butt off to be sure your next weekend will be filled with much spuffy! I just started my schooling and am behind by three weeks so I've been trying to catch up. Please don't hate me everyone!

* * *

Spike sat behind his desk, staring blankly at Angel's English paper, there was moment where he considered burning it and moving on. Instead he pushed that rather exciting idea from his mind and took off his glasses as he rubbed his eyes. He glanced up at the clock _11 pm…on a Saturday… _he sighed, "That's too late to be working…"

Spike's phone started ringing and he picked it up, "Buffy" he immediately answered it, "Hello?"

A small voice came from the other side, "Hey…" it was Buffy for sure, but she sounded tired as all hell.

"What's wrong, my love?" Spike said as he leaned back in his chair and rested an arm beneath his neck as he listened.

Buffy sighed; she was all tucked into her bed, covers over her head, holding the phone to her ear, "Just lonely… wanted to hear your voice…"

Spike smirked and started gathering all of his papers and putting them away, "I'm sorry, pet…" he was satisfied for now with his desk and started out the door as fast as possible, planning on making it to Buffy, "Wish I could be there…" _I'm on my way…._

"I thought I could try being by myself tonight…" there was small whimper, "but I heard something outside and I kinda hid in my bed for two hours…"

Spike pouted as he started the car and took off to Buffy's house, "So where's your mum then?"

"Work…" She rolled over, "I didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell you…"

Spike listened as she started in about how school was and various other things until he pulled up near her house. As quickly as possible he did his fence jumping, he had to jump about five to get to Buffy's back yard, and he couldn't understand how she didn't hear the garbage cans he knocked over, or the poodle that nearly tore off his leg.

"The Cordelia started talking about how expensive…"

Perhaps that's one of the things he loved about her. Spike fell off a fence, was smacked into the face by a tree, and now owes someone a new barbeque. Finally Spike had made it to Buffy's back yard, and he started checking to make sure he was still in one piece. _Where's my wallet?_ The damn poodle that tired to dismember him had his wallet, "Shit…"

"What is it?" Buffy said.

"Oh nothing…" he looked up at Buffy's bedroom window; the light was on, "Just you keep telling me what happened…" Buffy began in on her story and he sat the phone down then hopped back over the fences to the poodle's domain. He was lucky to see it hadn't tore the whole thing apart yet, and he only almost lost about four fingers before he wrangled it from the poodle's death bite. Quickly he hopped back over the fences and picked up the phone, she was still going, and he took a moment to breath.

He lit up a cigarette and sat on the back step while he listened, except for the last chunk that he spent in battle he heard everything she had said. While she spoke he did the general, "Mmmhmmm" and "Ya…" she seemed happy he was paying attention. Once the cigarette was out he searched around the outside of the backyard for a spare key. "You really can't blame your mates for worrying, sweetness..." He responded to her as he searched.

_Perhaps I've spent too much of my youth stealing things… _He thought as he snatched the key from beneath a planter and unlocked Buffy's back door. She had stopped talking suddenly, "What was that?"

Spike froze, "I'm sure it was nothing…" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Buffy asked.

"I'm in the library…" he said as he slowly started walking through Buffy's house.

There was a long silence _At 11:30 at night?_ Buffy finally decided to push any bad thoughts from her mind. "Well any ways, my mom and I were sitting at the dinner table and she started talking about her leaving tonight…" Spike was now slowly ascending the stairs and was now only a few feet from Buffy's door, "and I thought you know… I can be big and take care of myself tonight… but now I'm just really lonely and wish you were here…"

_Perfect…_ Spike opened her door causing Buffy to jump up on her bed and almost start to scream. She stopped herself once she saw it was him, "Stupid stupid boyfriend!" She threw a pillow at Spike as hard as possible, but he easily deflected it and hung up his phone.

There was an evil grin spread across Spike's face and he ran and jumped onto the bed next to Buffy, "Sorry luv… you started in and I couldn't resist the sneakiness…" He smiled and set his phone on the night stand, then cuddled up to Buffy. "Sorry for scaring you."

Buffy pouted for a moment but gave in and snuggled up beside him, "I'm not even going to ask how you got into my house…"

She heard a chuckle from Spike and looked up, he just shrugged, "As I've said before, I'm evil…" He grinned and gave Buffy a kiss.

For the first moment Buffy wanted to protest and investigate further into his little break in, but she gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened their kiss. Spike ran his hands across her shoulders and down Buffy's back until he reached her hips. Buffy broke their kiss and straddled Spike; slowly move her hands across his chest as she bit her lip.

Spike only returned her hesitance with a smirk and quickly removed his shirt. Buffy's smile told him he did something right, and he leaned up capturing Buffy's lips once more. His hands slipped under her shirt, and he let out a pleased moan as he found Buffy had no bra on. One hand cupped a breast and returned his previous moan with one of her own. Their kiss was once again broken and Buffy's shirt was quickly discarded.

Spike immediately returned to give her one last kiss before he began kissing down Buffy's neck, and across her collarbone. Buffy let out another small moan and started running her hand through his hair as he kissed further down her chest. She could feel his erection pressing into her as he took a nipple into his mouth. Spike kissed and nibbled one breast, and one of his hands was giving much wanted attention to the opposing one.

His other hand soon found its way under the elastic of Buffy's pyjama pants, and was discovering just how much Buffy truly wanted him. "Jesus, pet…" he said as his mouth moved to the opposite breast, and his hand found its way completely into her panties, "God Spike…" Buffy moaned as his fingers skilfully played with her. She moaned and felt one of Spike's digits press slowly into her opening.

Spike smirked hearing another moan from Buffy, he slid one more finger into Buffy's slick opening and began thrusting them in and out. He smiled as he watched Buffy's writhe above him, eyes closed, and mouth open as she focused on his actions. "Yes…" Buffy said as the knot that had coiled in her stomach finally released. Spike chuckled and Buffy looked down with a blush, "Don't do that luv…" he lifted her chin and kissed her, "That was the most beautiful thing I've seen…"

Their kiss turned into another make out session, quite hotter and rougher than just a few seconds earlier. Buffy was so wrapped up in the feeling of Spike she didn't notice herself begin to grind against him.

Spike sucked in a deep breath and lifted his head up as he looked at the ceiling, "Fuck…"

Buffy popped back into reality and realized what she was doing. She stopped grinding and instead took this as an opportunity. Before Spike could recover, she started kissing down Spike's chest until she reached his jeans. Buffy popped open the button and started tug on the zipper, "Buffy…" Spike began to protest, afraid they were rushing to much but Buffy shushed him, he was smart and didn't need to be told twice.

Buffy bit her lip and pulled the zipper down the rest of the way, then slid her hand into Spike's jeans, _No underwear... so his style._ She smirked as Spike took in a sharp breath. There was a relieved sigh from Spike as she finally released his erection from the confines' of his pants. It took her a moment to just become comfortable looking at his cock, and she jumped when he shifted beneath her so he could tug his pants down and free the rest of himself from the zipper's choke hold.

"Sorry…" he said, sounding more nervous than she was, _Why would he be nervous?_ She saw the uncertainty in his eyes, and gave him a kiss before she wrapped a small hand around him and slowly began stroking. Moans and growls rumbled from Spike as he fidgeted beneath her and this gave Buffy just the confident boost to continue. Once she felt sure of herself, she bent down and took the head of his cock into her mouth, "Oh fuck, Buffy…" he breathed out as she sucked his head into her mouth.

She had to admit being with him was intimidating, consider he was about four times the size of any other guy at their school, from what she had heard. So going from a sexual history of 0, to being with the mammoth of them all, was much scarier than most would think. The noises he was making was building her confidence with every second. her head bobbed as she took him in and out of her mouth and a long string of rude words began streaming from Spike's mouth as she took him as far down her throat as she could.

His fingers entangled themselves in Buffy's hair, not forcing her further down, just feeling, and making sure this was real. He watched her as he mumbled and growled, she was perfect, there was no way in hell she's never done anything like this before. Her cheek hollowed and Spike felt his climax start, "God Buffy…" she continued, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Fuck Buffy, I'm cumming…" he let out a strained groan before releasing himself inside Buffy's mouth. She didn't move until she was sure he had finished, and had taken every drop he had given to her. Buffy released him and crawled up the bed until she settled with her head on Spike's chest. They were both quiet, just enjoying their afterglow, when Spike's decided he should be the first to speak, "I love you…"

He wasn't sure how she would react, he knew she would have figured it out by now, but neither had said it yet. Buffy was silent for a while, but smiling, "…I love you too…"

They looked at each other and smiled, then kissed before Buffy hopped off the bed and put her shirt back on, after mom's surprise entrance she wanted to feel more prepared. Spike's also gathered himself a bit more, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. Everything was perfect, they cuddled and Buffy talked, he could listen to her for hours, but eventually Buffy fell asleep. Spike watched for some time, just her sleeping, her breathing patterns, and the way her hair fell around her, until he couldn't fight sleep any more either and drifted into his own slumber.


	19. This Is How Men Settle Disputes

Author's note: Okay, this is a kinda short chapter, but don't worry I feel like I'm on a roll today… so there might be another update by the end of the day.

* * *

Morning came around far too quickly, and Spike groaned in his sleep as he rolled over. Spike's phone started going off and it officially meant to beginning of Sunday morning for the couple. Buffy rolled over as well and wrapped an arm around Spike's waist as he reached blindly for the cell phone that was still going off. Finally he reached it and opened it, "Hello?" he said in a low raspy voice. Buffy smiled into Spike's back, it was another thing she loved about him; no matter what he always woke up in the morning with the raspy post-sex voice.

Holly was on the other side of the line yelling through the phone and even Buffy could hear clearly. Spike tried to intercept her, "Okay okay…" He sat up in the bed and wrapped an arm around Buffy, "Yeh…" she continued, "Just… put Nick on since he can translate…"

There was a pause on the phone then Nick's much mellower voice came on, Spike smiled, "I was out last night… yes, okay… god you people are worse than my parents… I know you're worried, I'm not doing anything, and I was asleep." There was a rude voice in the back ground of the phone, "Don't use that tone with me, missy, I'll take you to the cleaner's…"

After another 10 minutes, Spike just hung up the phone mid-Holly ranting. He turned it off and snuggled under the covers with Buffy and smiled as he moved a strand of her hair from her face, "Good morning lovely…"

Buffy smiled and snuggled up to him giving him a kiss and resting her head on his bare chest. She decided it was too early to start talking just yet.

* * *

Spike and Buffy both decided that some dinner with the family wouldn't be too bad of an idea after they spent the entire day tackling Walt Whitman. They both piled into his car and took off for his house. The entire journey was going great, up until what must have been the forth stop light when Riley, Angel, and Cordelia pulled up beside them. They pulled up on Buffy's side and started revving their engine as they both strained to see who Buffy was with.

"Oh shit!" Spike said as he ducked down and searched for something to put on, he found his aviator sunglasses and slid them on as he dug around for something else. He found Nick's old baseball cap in the back and slid it on in hopes that it would be enough to keep him hidden for now. He sat back up and peered over at Angel and Riley, both had scowls across their faces, and Riley revved the engine once more from behind the wheel.

Buffy immediately saw where this was going to go, "Don't you dare…" She said with an, 'I will rip your balls off' tone to Spike. As he turned back to the road and revved his engine as well. A small smirk appeared on Spike's face and gripped the stick shift.

Riley looked at Angel, "That's the douchebag who chased Buffy in the bronze last time…"

Angel leaned forward a bit and looked, then nodded. Cordelia sat in the back and looked at the guy next to Buffy, he didn't seem like a bad person, maybe a bit older, but only a bit. "Do we really have to do this, guys?"

"Of course we do!" Angel said and turned to Cordelia, "This is how men settle disputes; we show off how cool we are by either, punching each other, drinking each other under the table, or racing…"

The lights for the intersection started changing and Spike zoned in on the road ahead of him, his knuckles were white from gripping the stick. After years of guitar, you learn how to time things properly, the light for the turning lane flickered off and Spike turned to Riley. He caught Riley's attention as he rolled down Buffy's window. The light changed to green Spike' stuck out his middle finger and then shifted into first gear and sped off.

"Shit!" Riley caught on after a moment and took off as well, but it was a lost cause, "Damn it!" He pounded on the wheel with his fists.

"Why don't we try following them or something?" Cordelia said as they continued on behind Buffy and her mystery man.

* * *

Once they were out of sight of her friends Buffy started punching Spike's arm as hard as she could, "You're an asshole!" she slapped and punched and Spike couldn't control the car under the attack.

"Stop! Stop! No more, I'm sorry!" Spike took a deep breath once Buffy stopped. He looked over at her and saw her arms crossed on her chest and she glared out the window as they drove. Spike leaned over and tried to give her a kiss but she only leaned away.

"You're an asshole and I hate you right now…" Buffy said without so much as a side glance.

Spike smiled a bit, "But you only hate me right now, right?" He really thought he was in trouble.

She sighed and looked down at her feet as her cell phone vibrated with a text message, "You'll probably end up doing or saying something really sweet and cute and I won't be mad anymore…"

Spike's smirk returned as he turned onto the dirt road to his house, "You're not mad anymore…"

Buffy's mouth dropped open, "Oh, I am so mad right now… I'm just trying to be civilized…"

Spike smiled and leaned over again finally getting that kiss from her; they smiled and continued up the road, still unaware of the small fraction of Buffy's friends who were deliberately stalking them.


	20. I'm Incognito

Author's note: I might even throw up one more chapter today. _Might_ update again today… maybe...

* * *

Spike pulled into the driveway as erratically as possible, sending a think plume of dust behind him. Buffy hopped out of the car and made it inside before she got all dirty. Spike followed in but stopped on the porch and lit a cigarette; he still had the hat and glasses on. David stepped outside and lit one of his own smokes, "What's this, then?" he grabbed the sunglasses and slid them on.

"I'm incognito…" Spike said with a grin, standing with his back to the dirt road. "Had a street race with one of my students, who hates me but doesn't realize it's me he hates…"

David nodded his head and took a drag of his cigarette, "So the ongoing fit of teenage angst is being projected unto you? Brilliant…"

Spike smiled, "Haven't had a real race in ages; that was too easy to call a race…" Spike put out his cigarette and stood up.

"Oh wait…" David said and grabbed Spike, "You and Buffy?"

Spike sighed and took a seat again, "God Nick has a big mouth…"

"Oh no… it was Holly's piercing voice that clued me in… had to listen before I understood, but…" David shrugged, "Just, trust me in this… go in there like you and you're girl are out to the world. The more you try and hide it from Holly, the more brassed off she'll get…" Spike nodded as they both stood up and went inside.

* * *

Riley followed along the road for what seemed like ages, there was nothing on the side of the road. They finally saw a house way in the distance, "Fucking weird…"

Everything was barren, "Why would someone live out here?" Cordelia thought out loud.

"I don't know but I don't like him at all… he's taken Buffy from all of us and everything about the man is very sketchy…" Riley replied as the inched past the house.

He stopped and put the car in park as the huge cloud of dust settled in the drive way of the house. There were two men sitting on the porch, "Is that David Holmestead? From Falling To Summerset?" Cordelia said from the back as David took a seat next to the mystery man.

Mystery man was lucky, his back was turned 90% of the time and they never had a real look at his face. Angel suddenly realized a couple things, "Wait, why would Falling To Summersets drummer be having a cigarette in California… aren't they all European or something?"

Cordelia was just as confused, "Well… they're from the UK…" she said still very confused, "Spike and Nick have known each other forever and moved to London together where they met… David who is Scottish… or something, either way, they shouldn't be in California…"

Riley threw up his hands, "I could care less about them!" Angel and Cordelia stared for a moment, "I want that guy… once I get a hold of him, I'm going to kill him…"

* * *

Spike had taken notice of the car parked up the road and immediately recognized it. Once inside the house he felt much better, it made him rather sad he couldn't pull the stalker card on Riley,_ Maybe some other time…_

He stood by the window for a long trying to figure out how to get the children off of his property, while still having fun. By now Nick and David had gathered by the window as well. A smirk spread across each face and all three of the men ran through the house and out the back door.

Holly and Buffy were left sitting on the couch and both hopped up and looked out the window, "Who is that?" Holly asked.

"Oh no…" was all Buffy managed to say before Falling To Summerset in full paint ball gear, came running out from the back of the house.

* * *

Riley was still looking critically at the house, suddenly there was a loud _thunk_ on the side of his car, "What was that!" He said as they looked around. There were several more _thunk's_ and then suddenly, Spike and his gang came running out from behind the house, sending paintballs raining down onto Riley's car.

There was a loud crack and Riley's windshield cracked, "Shit dude!" Spike walked up to the front of Riley's car and stepped on top of the bonnet. "Oh my god!" Angel said and no one inside of the car moved as David and Nick circled the car and covered it in paint.

Spike stepped forward on the bonnet and kneeled down in front of Riley, "You need to get the hell off my property!" he yelled and slid off the bonnet.

Riley nodded and put the car into gear, he did the quickest u-turn he could and sped off down the road.

Spike watched as he took off his paint ball mask, and then looked back at the house. Holly was out the door and heading his way, "Oh bugger…"

"What the hell was that, do you realize how much…" Holly started screaming at the top of her lungs and chasing Spike around the yard.

Buffy just sat on the front step and watched, she wished she could be mad at what Spike did, but that was just something she couldn't be mad at him for, it was too funny. She looked up to see Spike running to the front door, he grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her inside. Buffy's protest was unheard as he pulled her into his room and shut and locked the door.

"Spike!" Too late, Spike grabbed Buffy's hips and pulled her close as he practically attacked her mouth. Buffy was very surprised, but fell into place with him immediately. She worked to remove any padding and extra clothing Spike was wearing from his assault on Riley.

Spike let out a growl and lifted Buffy up and carried her to the bed. He started kissing and biting her neck as he growls continued, "Oh my god…" Buffy breathed beneath him, "What's up with you?" she asked between kisses.

"You…" He bit her bottom lip then nibbled down Buffy's neck, "are mine…" He slid a hand up her t-shirt and Buffy giggle, understanding what this was about, he was being territorial.

Reluctantly Buffy stopped Spike and gave him a soft kiss, "Later honey… dinner's probably almost done…"

Spike groaned and rolled off of Buffy and laid across his bed. Buffy frowned and ran a hand up and down his chest, helping him relax. Slowly his breathing calmed and Buffy laid her head on his chest. At first she was a little hurt from the lack of hugginess Spike had, but eventually his arms wrapped themselves around Buffy and she smiled.

Buffy heard Nick holler from the bottom of the stairs, "C'mon honey…" she stood up and yank Spike's arm, he didn't budge. She straddled him and tried to pull him up, "Hun…" no movement.

Buffy let go of his arm and frowned, suddenly Spike' reached up and pulled Buffy to his body, She giggled and he gave Buffy her favourite kind of kiss. Neither of them noticing the banging on the door of his room, but only wrapped in each other's arms and sharing a kiss in their own little bubble.

The banging at the door ceased and Spike finally broke the kiss, "I love you, goldilocks…"

Buffy leaned her forehead against his, "I love you too." Buffy smiled and they finally both stood up. Giving each other one more kiss before they went down stairs, with their finger's intertwined.


	21. Oh Yeah, You Two Are Getting Married

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I feel bad, grandma went into the hospital, I got a DJ gig, so I'm back at work... and the whole damn school thing... ugh *ready to pull out hair* But I'm gonna really try, you guys just have to keep up with reviews. the more you bug me about updating, the more likely I will get to writing for you!

* * *

Once again she was at the dinner table with Spike's little gang, and even though Nick and Holly were arguing, Spike never looked away from Buffy. It was causing her to become a little uncomfortable, "Is there something on my face?" she bowed her head to try and hide. Spike shook his head and kept up with his moon eyes. Buffy laughed and leaned over, giving Spike a soft kiss.

The silence that was suddenly at the table was not what she expected, but luckily Spike broke the ice, "Ha ha ha ha ha…" he pointed at David, who was chasing his straw around his glass.

"Awww… Sod it…" David looked around for a moment and took his straw out of the glass and stuck it into a fake plant, then drank his milk happily.

"Nice…" Spike nodded and took a cucumber off of his salad and stuck it onto the straw. He wasn't really hungry, so he started rolling little pieces of his roll into balls and sticking into the straw.

Buffy watched Spike with a raised an eyebrow, "I wish I had the attention span of a squirrel…" everyone chuckled.

Spike turned back to the table, "What?" he didn't hear Buffy luckily, "What did I miss?" no one said anything so he went back to the art. After sticking a whole roll on the top of the straw, followed by two carrots he stuck in the roll Spike picked up the small plastic plant and sat it in the centre of the table, "There we are…" he smiled and adjusted it, "Isn't that lovely?"

* * *

"Rick called earlier…" Nick said from the adjacent sofa.

Spike and Buffy were on the other couch curled up under a blanket, "What did the poof want from us now?"

"He says we got an interview…" David replied, "Said it was with Ellen DeGeneres. You know how much she loves her music…"

Nick nodded, "Don't worry though, just a phone interview…"

Both Spike and Buffy let out the breath they had been holding, telephone interview, he could do that.

"So when is it?" Spike asked as he pulled Buffy as close to him as possible.

"Tomorrow at 3pm" Nick and David said in unison as they stared at the television. Nick glanced at Spike, "They set it for a late-ish time since they heard you have a second job of some kind…"

An evil grin crossed Spike's face as he tickled Buffy and she let out a giggle that caught both David and Nick's attention. Spike and Buffy were pretty oblivious to them though, Buffy's arms were already around Spike's neck and he was leaning his forehead against her's as they stared at each other.

Nick and David knew that look well, that was a look Spike saved for people who are very special to him. The only people Nick was aware Spike had given that look to was Drusilla, and Spike's mother. It was a look that held nothing but adoration in its purest form.

"Oh yeah…" Nick suddenly said, catching the couple's attention, "You two are getting married…"

Nick was so nonchalant about what he had said; he spoke then simply turned back to the television. _These people around here are bizarre…_ Buffy thought for a moment before she looked back to Spike who was braiding a little bit of her hair out of boredom. She ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it up, _And I choose the most bizarre one…What does that say about me?_

* * *

Nick and Holly had gone to bed ages ago; David was asleep on the couch, which left Spike and Buffy. "What do you want to watch, luv?" Spike asked as he kissed Buffy's neck tenderly.

"I have no idea…" she rolled away from the TV and buried her face into Spike's chest, it seemed like the best place to go for now.

A smile spread across Buffy's face as Spike's hand seemed to wander further and further down until he hit the top of her jeans. To anyone else who happened by, it looked like Spike was truly enthralled in an episode of Family Guy, but in reality Spike's fingers tugged playfully at the button on Buffy's jeans.

She giggled and looked over at David, a little uneasy about another person being right there. Spike caught her uncertainty and threw a pillow at David, "Oi!" David woke up and looked around, "Upstairs. Into bed with you…" David stood up and nodded as he sleepily climbed the stairs to his room.

"We need to be getting you home, luv…" Spike said as he looked at his watch.

Buffy let out a small whine, "I don't want to… I mean my mom doesn't really get back until tomorrow…"

Spike let out sigh, "Alright… as long as you don't mind hanging out with and old man…" he stretched out a bit.

Buffy gave Spike a poke, "Dork…"

Spike smiled, "Yes, but I'm your dork…" he leaned in and slowly kissed up Buffy's neck until his lips found hers. He still had that possessive streak in mind, and smiled when Buffy said his name. Once his mouth found hers their tongues immediately battled for dominance.

He gripped the ringed hand and his smile grew as he felt the cold metal. Their fingers intertwined and Buffy let out a moan as Spike descended upon her neck once more and started to unbutton her pants, "Spike…"

Buffy's free hand found its way into his hair, it was long enough for her to really grab onto now, and she knew how much he loved it when she played with it. With both of her hands occupied, she noticed Spike's free hand started to slide its way under her blouse. His fingers left hers and worked on tugging Buffy's jeans down a bit, "You need to wear skirts more often…"

Buffy giggled and let go of Spike's hair, her hands travelling down his chest as she pulled his t-shirt from his jeans. The shirt was of course forgotten about within seconds. Spike's still struggling with her jeans, and Buffy's hands travelled slowly down his chest and gripped the hard-on she knew he had. Spike's yelp only made her giggle though, "Oh… Very manly… I feel so intimidated…"

"Yeah, well… you try and be masculine when your finger's stuck in a girl's zipper and all of a sudden she grabs you… In places…" he finally freed his hands and stood up on his knees, which were settled between Buffy's legs. "For a girl who's never done anything, to any boys, you're a vixen…" Spike grabbed the bottom of Buffy's jeans and yanked them off in one swift movement, "And you said I wasn't manly…"

Buffy laughed at his magic trick as her bare legs felt the cold air around them, her arms once again wrapped themselves around Spike's neck as he leaned down and settled himself right at Buffy's core. Spike captured Buffy's lips in his and kissed her ferociously, "Mine…" he whispered once as he took a second to breathe. Spike yanked Buffy's shirt off, leaving her in bra and underwear, and him in his jeans.

Buffy let out a gasp as she felt Spike rubbing himself against her, she moaned into his mouth and followed his rhythm. Spike had to stop himself before he made a mess in his pants, but just as he was about to stop them Buffy had unzipped his pants and was already stroking him inside of his jeans, "Shit…" he wasn't quite ready for that.

Spike's hand found its way beneath the rather skimpy panties she was wearing and was now pumping a single finger into her. Buffy let out a moan, when suddenly the dining room light turned on. Buffy and Spike broke apart immediately and Spike' threw the blanket over Buffy and covered himself with a pillow.

Nick wandered half-asleep into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge. Both Buffy and Spike were suddenly very interested in the television. After a few minutes Nick wandered back towards his room, but not before stopping in the living room, "If you two are gonna fuck, have the common courtesy of not doing it on the couch, eh?"

With that Nick went back to bed, leaving a very awkward silence between Spike and Buffy, "Let's get to bed, then…" Spike said as he stood up and tucked himself away. Buffy nodded and grabbed her clothes and quickly escaped upstairs to Spike's room.

Spike smiled and put everything back in order and turned off the TV before following her.

Buffy had already gotten very comfortable by the time Spike made it upstairs. He didn't think anything of it as he changed into a pair of boxer's he hardly ever used. Buffy saw his backside and smiled, _He's got a cute butt… _she though as he crawled into bed next to her. It was only a couple of minutes before they both fell asleep, holding each other.


	22. Get Up, Get Up, Get Out Of Bed!

Author's note: the morning song Spike sings to David in here, I give credit to myself for that one. Called my friend one morning and got his voicemail, so I made up a morning song…he saved it on his phone, I'm very proud that I made it that far into an actual song, lol.

* * *

The next morning was the beginning of the week, Spike walked around his room for a while; it must have been about 5am since it was still pretty dark out. He was always an early bird, waking everyone else up was one of his favourite activities. For now though he just wandered about his room, putting clothes away and picking up.

"Oh it's morning…" he made up a random song as he cleaned up a bit, "Monday morning… hate Monday's… becausetheresawholeweekahead…" he rather blurted out the last bit since he couldn't fit it into his little tune correctly, "Means I have to go to woooooork!" he smiled to himself has he looked at his ties, he felt like being a bit more professional today.

"Monday mornings suck…" he heard Buffy stir in her sleep and smiled. Slowly he approached the bed, "But… if I go to work I get to see my girl…" he crawled across the bed and nuzzled Buffy's shoulder, "She's stunning and everything I could have hoped for…"

Buffy's eye's opened and she rolled over, wrapping an arm around Spike's bare shoulders, "Beautiful…" Spike placed a kiss on Buffy's shoulder, "Beautiful…" he kissed her neck, "Beautiful girl…" he kissed Buffy soft and she sighed happily. "Morning, goldilocks…"

Buffy giggled a little, "This must be the best way to wake up… sexy rock star boyfriend singing about me in his boxers…"

"Brilliant isn't it?" he gave one more kiss before hopping off the bed. "Oh my it's almost 5:30am…" Buffy looked at the clock in disbelief. Spike continued talking, "My my… that's much too late for everyone to be asleep!"

Buffy yawned and stood up, quickly slipping on her clothes from the day before. Spike put on a pair of pyjama pants and ran out of the room. Buffy of course followed him, _God only knows what he's up too… she_ laughed as he ran through the hall and into David's room.

Spike nearly kicked the door off of the hinges and jumped onto David's bed. He started to make up another song as he jumped up and down,

_Its morning, its morning, _

_Get up, get up, get out of bed,_

_Good morning, good morning, _

_Wake up you sleepy head_

He was having trouble thinking of much else, "You gotta get moving…or…the bed bugs are…gonna come and…bite your toenails…" okay he was seriously running out of ideas, "and mangle your nose hairs…" he drew a blank at this point, "and... shoes…"

Buffy stood in the doorway giggling at Spike's failed song, he still jumped up and down, and David finally gave in, "ALL RIGHT!" he sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed, "I'm getting up you short little prick…"

Spike smiled and hopped off the bed, and went into his room. David soon followed passing by Buffy, "Morning…" He grumbled as he went into Spike's room and flopped down into the couch, "Sock'em Boppers this morning?" David said as he reached over the arm of the couch and grabbed one of the deflated punching gloves. Buffy walked in, it's so much more fun just watching them.

Spike grabbed an old sling shot from his desk, "I was think something more vulgar…" he ran down the stairs causing David to groan as he followed Spike. They ended up in the kitchen and Spike was rummaging through the fridge, and started filling one of his pockets with cherries. He chuckled evilly and left the kitchen, leaving Buffy and David on their own. They followed him as he quietly made his way to Nick and Holly's room.

Quietly as possible Spike opened their door and loaded the sling shot with a cherry. His tongue peeked out of his mouth slightly as he concentrated on his aim. Finally he released the cherry and giggled as it hit Nick on his eyebrow.

Nick just sat up suddenly and looked around, "Bollocks…" he said as he rubbed his brow. "The fuck was that?" He whispered

All the lights were off except in the kitchen, Spike's still had about 5 minutes of reasonable darkness. He quickly loaded the sling shot again and let it go, this time nailing Nick in the lip; the cherry pit ricocheted and landed on Holly. "Fuck…" Nick said in the darkness and looked around.

Spike bit his lip for a moment and reloaded the sling-shot, this time hitting Nick in the arm. Now Holly was awake, she sat up in bed and grabbed Nicks arm, "What's wrong, baby?" She said in a sleepy voice.

David and Buffy both covered their mouths to stop form laughing. Buffy saw just how bright it was starting to get and grabbed David's arm and pulled him away so neither of their silhouette's showed. Spike looked out the window and cursed to himself. Quickly he reloaded the sling shot and shot it once more, nailing Nick in the forehead.

Spike grabbed Buffy and pulled him close to him, then whispered, "Go… get in the car… I'll be out in a couple…" Buffy nodded and went out the front door and hopped in the car.

Spike and David snuck back upstairs, David going back into his room and Spike grabbing his clothes for the day. He ran downstairs just as Holly was coming out of her room to confront him, "Ah… sorry have work…" he hopped over the banister of the stairs and ran out the front door. Holly just sighed and went back to help Nick clean up their bed.

"How can you do that stuff to your friends all the time?" Buffy asked in a curious tone, she had no idea where they were going at the moment, _Don't really care…_

Spike shrugged, "They think it's funny… and they do stuff like that to me all the time… plus I'm an idiot." He said in a matter-of-fact tone, "They don't have to make fun of me that much… I pretty much take care of it all myself…" he smiled.

"Like getting your hand stuck in a vase?" Buffy laughed.

"See?" Spike smiled, "Oh so ya know, figured we'd crash at your house until school came about…"

Buffy nodded as they started driving through her neighbourhood.

Buffy unlocked the front door of her house and walked in. She watched Spike go and sit on the couch and realized just how routine their sneaking around had become. "God it's only 6:15…" Buffy said as she took a seat next to him.

He leaned over and started kissing and nibbling on Buffy's neck, she giggled and pushed him away, "I'm going to take a shower…"

Spike nodded and watched her go up the stairs. He sighed happily, "Gonna marry that girl…"


	23. Paper Cut, Nasty

Author's Note: I'm really on a roll tonight… probably because I felt bad for not updated for the longest time…

* * *

Buffy's shower was quick and she decided it was still too early to get ready for school. So she put on her clothes for the day but left her hair for later. She walked down the stairs and smiled as she saw Spike was already dressed, glasses and all and was finishing up with his tie in the living room mirror. He adjusted it and turned to Buffy, "I'm American!" he said with no English accent.

Buffy smiled and looked him over _God he can look good in anything…_ she hadn't notice him approach her, but now realized he was standing right in front of her. Buffy looked up and smiled, playing with his tie a bit, "You look very professional…"

Spike smiled giving Buffy a wink has he brushed a couple of wet strands of hair from her face, "Well…" he started kissing Buffy's neck and across her collar bone, "You look beautiful… as always…"

"Whatever… I haven't even done my hair yet…" Absent mindedly she began to loosen Spike's tie.

Spike chuckled, "You wore a skirt today…" He looked into Buffy's eyes with naughty ideas brewing.

Buffy smiled feeling Spike's hands start to roam further and further down her back, "You suggested it…" she shrugged and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, "Now I need to go do my hair…" with that she escaped he grasp and gave him a quick kiss before heading back up stairs.

* * *

Once Buffy came down Spike grabbed his keys and they both went out to the car. "Need any food?" Spike said, "Could hit up Mickey D's for some hash browns…"

Buffy shook her head, "It's alright, and I'll get something at school…"

Spike nodded and glanced at Buffy, _God that skirt…_ It went a little more than half way down her thighs, but the way she was sitting had it riding up much further. He licked his lips once as he glanced at her and looked back to the road. They reached a stop light and both sat quietly, when it turned green Spike put the car back in gear, but instead of retreating his hand like good boy, he casually placed it on Buffy's knee.

She smiled and relaxed beneath his touch and placed her hand over his. He looked away from the road for a second to see a happy smile across Buffy's face. He smiled back and held her hands in his, his thumb stroking her ring absentmindedly.

* * *

It was still very early by the time they reached the school. They parted ways as soon as they entered the school, Buffy going to the cafeteria, and Spike to his office. Buffy wandered around the cafeteria for a minute but grew bored; _Suddenly I think I need English tutoring…_ Buffy practically skipped to Spike's classroom, entering quietly and looking around.

_Office…_ sure enough the light was on and inside was her Spike. Cautiously she opened the door, knocking quietly on it as she entered. "Hey…"

Spike looked up and took off his glasses, tossing them onto the desk; "Hey…" he still remained in American mode.

"I was bored of the cafeteria..." Buffy said as sat on the edge of the desk with her legs crossed next to Spike and looked at him.

Spike was once again looking at Buffy's legs, _Is she purposely flaunting them somehow… Without me knowing?_ He looked up at Buffy, but couldn't think of anything to say. So as an alternative he got up and left the office, then returned a few seconds later, after locking the classroom door. Buffy watched him, utterly confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked, feeling more concerned since he drew the blinds on his office windows and locked the office door. "William?"

Spike turned slowly and returned to Buffy's side, running a hand slowly up her leg and kissing her neck. At first Buffy was surprised, but relaxed, he moved so he stood between Buffy's legs as his hand slid beneath her skirt.

Buffy let out a quiet moan and Spike looked at her warningly, "Luv…" she began to loosen his tie, "We have to be very very quiet…" Buffy nodded and pulled him closer by the tie as their lips smashed together. Spike's hand practically ripped Buffy's panties and she giggled a little at the thought.

Spike ended the intense kissing way too early, and went to retrieve his office chair. Kissing was reactivated and Spike's hand was exploring up her leg again. Two fingers soon slid into her and Buffy did her best not to moan. Spike sat down in his chair and scooted close to Buffy, "Spike…" She wasn't quite sure about this part.

"Shush, pet… relax…" Buffy nodded and soon relaxed as Spike continued his ministration. Spike pushed her skirt the rest the way up and let his tongue revel in his first taste of Buffy. He felt her begin to shake beneath him, she whimpered as Spike seemed to hit just the right spot with his fingers. Soon Buffy was writhing beneath him grabbing handfuls of Spike's hair as she tumbled over the edge, "Oh my god…"

There was a knock outside the classroom door and both Spike and Buffy froze. Quickly Spike straightened out his desk and his shirt and left the office door, locking it behind him. Buffy recovered from her mind-blowing orgasm and did her best to try and straighten out his desk as well as her own image.

She couldn't find her panties, but if they couldn't be seen that easily, she could survive for now. She sat down in a chair in front of Spike's desk and let herself slowly finish recovering.

* * *

Spike opened the classroom door, only slightly so he could hide his erection, "Giles, good morning…"

Mr. Giles stood on the outside of the classroom and looked at Mr. Pratt, "Morning… Robin sent me to tell you there is a meeting this morning, in case it slipped your mind."

"Oh right… yes…" Spike thought for a moment, "Thank goodness… I had completely forgotten…"

Giles nodded, "It's in a half hour…" he tried to smile and turn away, but turned back to Spike, "I heard something… sounded… like whimpering…"

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Right, paper cut… nasty… you don't even want to see…"

Giles nodded once more, not quite convinced, but turned and left anyways. Spike watched the much older man walk away and slowly closed the door and locked it.

He went back in the office, and gave Buffy a kiss, then went to his desk and started rummaging through it. Eventually he pulled out some band aids and put one on his finger.

"What's that for?" Buffy asked still try to steady her breathing, she was almost ready to venture out into the world.

Spike put the band aids away, "Told Mr. Giles I got a paper cut, to cover up for your moaning…"

"I never ask you to do… that…"

"Do what?" Spike said; it was rare Buffy ever really said anything dirty, or cussed. But he loved it when she did.

"You know what…"

"I have no idea…"

"The thing you did… with your fingers… and the tongue…"

"'The tongue? You mean my tongue."

Buffy blushed immensely and grabbed her bag, "I have to go to class…"

"Buffy…" she stopped and looked at Spike, "There's an hour before the first school bus arrives…"

Buffy's blush increased and she smiled, "Sorry… just… that was a lot…"

Spike smirked and looked down, relieved that his erection had receded some, until he spotted her discarded panties beneath his desk.

"Do… you… I mean… if you want me too…" Buffy started babbling.

It took a moment for Spike to catch on to what Buffy was talking about, "Me? Oh no, luv… don't worry about me… I'll calm down in a bit…" Buffy frowned disappointed he didn't want her, "But you can make it up to me later…"

Buffy smiled and picked up her bag, "I'm going to go wander around for a while…" she gave Spike a quick kiss and left his room, once again skipping along the way.

Spike returned to his desk snaching the silky red article from the floor and shoving them into his pocket.


	24. Sexy Time With Your Sweet Heart

February 5th 2010

February had swung around and Spike and Buffy were still going steady, _going steady? That's so 80's…_ either way they had kept on the same pace, but it seemed Buffy was pushing for more than Spike thought she could handle. _Sex…_ it was a scary word for her, but he seemed more scared of it than she was.

_Isn't he supposed to be the experienced one?_ She was walking to school as she thought about all of this. At this point in the relationship, they both had to be very very careful about what they did. After the race with Riley, mystery man became the hottest topic in school, and is still talked about often.

It was February, the month of love, and as much as Buffy would love to love her man publicly… public wouldn't allow it. That was alright though, the nights her mom was out, Buffy and Spike had their freedom with his friends. Also after the race, Buffy's true friends shown through, Anya, Willow and Xander seemed to be the only true friends in the school.

Everyone else just wanted to know who in the world she was dating. Willow walked up beside Buffy, "Hey Buffster… who are you taking to the dance next Friday?"

Buffy sighed; Willow already knew the answer, "Nobody… flying solo…"

"You should bring mystery man…" Willow said, once again, already aware of the answer.

Buffy shrugged, "Dances aren't really his thing…" _But he will be chaperoning…_ Buffy smiled to herself.

Mr. Pratt drew a big heart on the white board, "Ah… the day of saint valentine. A calendar day that hallmark came up with to sell cards... A time where many of you hormonal teens will have 'sexy time' with your sweet hearts…" The class laughed at Mr. Pratt's Borat accent. He sat on top of the front desk with his legs criss-crossed, "but do any of you know how to get that sweet heart to swoon for you?"

No one answered, "Angel!"

The boy looked up from the doodle he was drawing, "Huh?"

"How are you going to court a pretty girl this valentine's day?" Mr. Pratt slid off of the desk and grabbed Angels doodle from him. "Nice… a smiley face… how original…" he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the recycling bin, "well?"

"Buy her… flowers?" he asked more of a question than gave an answer.

Spike nodded; "Okay…" he wrote 'flowers' on the board, "Anya… no no… Miss Anya gets graphic…" Anya smiled from the back of the room, "Okay… Willow?"

Willow thought for a moment, looking to Buffy for some help, Buffy shrugged not knowing what to say, "I'd… make a valentine's card." It was all Willow could think of.

"Okay… cards…" he wrote it on the board, "You know… poetry is an easy way to someone heart…"

He went to his office and started passing out the small books that were in there, "We have a little bit until the magical day of love… so… you will all go through this book…" When he had them all passed out he grabbed his own copy of the small book and sat once more on top of the desk, "William Shakespeare: A Collection of Sonnets."

The class groaned and Spike groaned back, "Oh… get over it… what you need to do… go through the book, and you need to find one that you could read to someone for Valentine's Day. Now you don't have to read it to them, just write me a short paragraph about why you picked the sonnet for whomever," Willow started to raise her hand, "And yes, your person can be anonymous… due tomorrow"

Buffy smiled as she flipped through the small book for a moment,_ He always thinks of the neatest little assignments… _she thought and looked up at Spike who was babbling on, but Buffy was daydreaming away. The bell rang suddenly and snapped Buffy back into reality. She always took her time putting her things away in this class. Just so she could get a couple of moments with Spike.

Sure enough Spike approach Buffy and watched as everyone left, "Who is your little poem going to be about?" he asked.

Buffy shrugged teasing him, "Dunno…" she gave him a chaste kiss and picked up her things as she made her way to the door. But he cut her off halfway to the door and pushed Buffy against a nearby wall as he started kissing her.

She moaned a bit and Spike broke the kiss remembering that he had students on their way, "Love you baby…" he whispered before he set her free.

Some people walked in so Buffy mouthed, 'I love you too' and left the room.

* * *

After school Buffy went to the mall yet again for presents, at least she was getting it done a bit early this time around. They went into Spencer's yet again, but Buffy didn't feel like getting Spike something funny this time around. She scanned some of the jewellery selection and smiled when she saw a thick silver chain necklace in a case, "This one." She said to the cashier.

He took it out of the case and looked at the tag, "$34.95" Buffy nodded and pulled out her 'magical card of moneyness' and charged it. She was immediately satisfied with her choice.

Buffy and Willow stood in the dress section of Macy's looking over dresses for the valentine's dance next week. After about 32 dresses Buffy finally put on the perfect one, it was red and had an open back with two small strings that wrapped around her neck to hold up the front. She twisted a bit in front of her mirror and smiled as Spike popped into her head, he would love this.

* * *

February 12th 2010

It seemed like the week had been inching by, Buffy and Spike had barely seen each other and that night was the dance. She supposed it was because he was pretty wrapped up in the dance; Mr. Giles had coaxed Spike into helping out. She was so happy when the final bell rang on Friday and she was released from school, "Finally…" she met Willow in the hall, "Wanna come over and get ready?"

Willow smiled and followed Buffy out of the school, "God its freezing!" Willow stopped in front of the school and tried to mentally warm herself up. A car pulled up beside them and Mr. Pratt rolled down his window, "Quickly! Escape into the warm confines of my car and I shall escort you home."

Willow thought it was a little strange that Buffy didn't need to give any instruction as to where her house was, it seemed their teacher knew exactly where the house was. They pulled up in front of the house and Buffy smiled, "Thanks"

Spikes smiled and leaned in for a moment, then remembered Willow was there and slowly backed away, "Anytime…" he smiled and bid Willow goodbye.

"How did he know where your house is?" Willow asked as Mr. Pratt drove away.

Buffy shrugged, "I've gotten a ride or two from him on those really nasty days…"

Willow nodded and they both went inside to start getting ready.

* * *

"Hate buggerin' dances…" Spike said as he tried to straighten out his tie a bit but just ended up growling at his reflection.

Holly came up and straightened out the tie and brushed off his shoulder. Spike was wearing and all white tuxedo with a red tied, he look stunning in it. "You look very handsome…" Holly said as she pulled his jacket closed for him, "Buffy won't be able to resist you…"

Spike smiled and turned back to the mirror, slicking back his hair a bit as he examined his reflection.

* * *

"When is your mom getting back?" Willow asked as she but some lip gloss on.

"Sometime after valentine's day…" Buffy said as she looked in the mirror.

"If mystery man knew you were in that dress, he'd be very mad that you wore it without him…" Willow said as she straightened out her own dress.

The door bell rang, that would be Xander with their car, and his dad was nice enough to let him borrow it. Buffy and Willow squealed a little bit and grabbed their purses before descending the stairs and heading out the door.


	25. Where's Your BoyToy?

Author's Note: I think the reason i've thrown out so many chapter these last few days is because i felt guilty for not updating in so long. also we're hitting a pretty pivotal point of the story, so stay tuned, kiddies!

* * *

Buffy made it to the dance and smiled as Xander and Anya immediately took off and began dancing, Willow and Buffy quietly took a seat on the bleachers and watched. After a few moments Tara, one of their classmates came over, "Willow… you want to dance with me?"

Willow blushed for a moment and nodded taking Tara's hand and walked to the dance floor. Buffy sat quietly and watched her friends, she noticed everyone start to turn their attention to something. She turned as well and smiled brightly seeing Spike start to saunter about the gym.

* * *

Spike arrived to the dance a bit late, but that's better than standing around and waiting for it to start. As he walked up the stairs to the entrance he realized he must be looking really good tonight, as every person he walked past either, blushed, whispered or giggled.

As he entered the gym, where the dance was held, "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy started, and it only seemed to intensify his entrance. Most of the school turned towards him, he raised an eyebrow, "Right…" he said to himself as he turned and went to check in with Robin.

He started scanning the room for Buffy, finally spotting her on the bleachers. Spike's mouth dropped and he stared for a moment. He looked around a bit paranoid and quickly gathered himself. He met Buffy's eyes and smirked as he walked over to her. "Where's your boy toy?"

She smiled, "He didn't want to come, probably at home ironing his Darth Vader cape…"

Spike sat down, "Sounds like my kind of guy…"

Buffy laughed a little and noticed Riley walking her way, "Crap, why is Riley coming over here…"

Spike peered past Buffy and tried to act indifferent about the approaching man, "Hey Buffy…" Riley said as he stopped on front of her.

"Hey… Riley…" she glanced up at him and looked back towards the crowd of dancing people.

"You still going out with that guy?" Riley asked as he noticed Mr. Pratt sitting on the other of Buffy.

"Ummm… yeah… we are, we're pretty serious…" Buffy still didn't want to look at Riley.

"Cool…" Riley trailed off for a moment, "If you two… ever… break up… I'm here, for you… yeah…" he thought he heard Mr. Pratt laugh but it seemed to only be a coughing fit.

"That's nice, Riley… but I don't think we'll be separating anytime soon…" she plastered a smile on her face and watched as he huffed a bit then got up and walked away.

As soon as Riley was gone she turned to Spike and smacked him on the shoulder, "Yeah right, like you were coughing…"

Spike chuckled, "Sorry I started to laugh…"

Mr. Giles wandered by, "Good evening you two… Mr. Pratt you look more like a student than a teacher…"

Spike smiled, "Eh… can't help it, I look young for my age…" he looked over at Buffy.

"Why, Ms. Summer's where would your date be tonight?" Giles asked as he looked at the two.

Buffy shrugged, "He couldn't make it… but that's alright, I'm here with friends."

"You should have a dance with Mr. Harris or something. It wouldn't be a dance unless you dance…" Giles said as they looked to the dance floor to see Anya and Xander pretty wrapped up in each other.

"Oh dear…" Giles took off his glasses and started polishing them and looking around. He looked at Spike, "Mr. Pratt is available, I'm positive Mr. Wood would understand…"

Spike smirked as a slow song came on and Spike held out his hand and took her onto the dance floor. Buffy didn't have to be nervous this time, and she really could care less about what people would say about her. All she knew was that Spike had his hands on her waist and they were slowly swaying to the music.

"You look beautiful tonight…" Spike whispered.

Buffy blushed a bit, "I picked out the dress for you…" she whispered back, neither really paying much attention to the people around them.

Spikes smiled almost uncontrollably, "Well aren't I a lucky man?"

Both went silent and met each other's eyes, it was an accompanied silence and neither was really willing to break it. "My mom's out for valentine's day… but tonight… I'm going to go hang out with Willow and spend the night…" Buffy whispered as she started running her hands through the hair on the back of Spike's neck.

* * *

In a corner of the dance Riley had begun seething once more, as he saw his teacher ruin every attempt he had taken to win over Buffy. He had so much planned for the evening, it seemed as though he was failing in every attempt. To Riley though, failure was not an option.

Riley heard none of the ongoing ramblings between Angel and Cordelia, "Riley?" Angel said and Riley turned to him with a frown, "Man what's your problem?"

Riley turned back and noticed Buffy's hand start to wander a bit into Mr. Pratt's hair. His fists clenched and Riley rose from his seat. He reached Mr. Pratt and Buffy just as the song ended.

* * *

Spike turned just in time to see Riley's fist collide with his own face. Spike stumbled back and several students gasped as people backed away and a circle formed. Buffy grabbed Riley's arm and told him to stop, but he merely tossed her off. Spike gathered himself, his nose bleeding; luckily none was on the suit.

Mr. Wood came up and tried to grab Riley, but Spike stopped him, "No no… let's give him a lesson in self defence…" Giles had arrived as well and stood beside Mr. Wood as he let go of Riley. Riley looked around, still pumped and ready, but his teacher seemed much to calm for him and it only pushed him further.

Riley let out a hell filled yell and ran at Spike, fists ready. Spike stood quietly until Riley was close enough. Once the young boy was within reach Spike stepped to the side and grabbed one of his arms, swinging Riley passed him and quickly twisted the arm behind the kid's back. The entire school gasped and watched as their English teacher took down one of his students without much effort. This was especially impressive when you took in their size difference, Riley was a hunky muscle filled football player, while Spike... just looked tiny.

Riley let out a strained cry as Spike's held him in a submissive position and slowly lowered him to the ground. Riley struggled against the older man, but only caused himself more pain, "You done?" Spike said as he lowered Riley onto his stomach. Riley was now lying completely flat on his stomach

After few minutes of squirming Riley finally gave in and relaxed as he nodded his head. Spike released him and stood up, taking a handkerchief from Giles as he rose. Buffy was soon at Spike's side, holding his face in her hands as she inspected the nose he was trying to clean up, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Spike nodded and gave Buffy a small smile, "Fine, just bumped it…" he smirked and sucked some blood back into his nose.

Riley was escorted from the dance, his squirming had ceased and he was obviously tired. Everyone assumed he would get plenty of rest with all the suspended days he'd have for punching a teacher.

"Ms. Summer's, will you take Mr. Pratt and make sure he's taken care of?" Mr. Wood's asked and begun trying to calm some students.

Buffy nodded and took Spike's hand and took him to the girl's bathroom by their music room, it was almost always empty. Lucky for them it was, she sat Spike on the floor next to the sink and started gathering paper towel.

"When do we get to have our Valentine's Day together?" Spike asked as she handed him some damp paper towel.

"You're bleeding from the face and still concerned about us?" She shook her head and helped him tilt his head back, "We can have a day together…" Buffy picked up her purse and started digging through it, "But I can't wait to give you my present…" she found the small jewellery box she had picked out, and handed it to him.

"Ha." He said as he held the box, "Luv… once again I wasn't expecting anything…"

Buffy shrugged, "Too bad because I got you something…"

Spike smiled and opened the box, "Wow…" he said as he held up the silver necklace, "This is splendid…" he unhooked the clasp and slid it on, "Got two thing I wear now that have to do with my girl…" he grabbed Buffy and pulled her down into his lap.

She giggled and gave him a soft kiss, trying to avoid his nose. "I love you honey…"

Spike smiled, "I love you too, and I have your present, just not on me…" he gave Buffy another kiss and wrapped his arms around her as they both deepened it.

After Spike had cleared his nose of any clogged blood, he dipped out of the dance without even telling the principal. He drove home, planning on utilizing his time tonight by getting ready for Valentine's Day.

He pulled up to his house and ran inside flying past everyone, "Sorry guys…" he went up stairs and grabbed a few bags then went back down, "Gotta… go…" with that he left and drove back into town.

Buffy packed a small bag and ran back down to Xander's borrowed car. Smiling as the small group embarked on a small journey to Willow's house.

All through the short stop, Spike sat in his car and watched silently as he waited for them to leave. Once they were gone he grabbed his bags and went around to the back of Buffy's house, using the spare key he had snatched to get in. Once inside he set about setting up his surprise for Buffy.


	26. As It Should Be

Author's Note: Explicit content through this chapter...

* * *

Buffy got home the morning after the dance, her night with Willow wasn't too eventful, but it was fun. Even, though her phone was blowing up with text messages from people about Mr. Pratt. It was about 8 in at night when she got home, she couldn't wait to get into bed and call Spike.

Buffy opened the front door, hung up her stuff and took off her shoes, and it wasn't until she turned around that she saw candles and rose pedals that started at the bottom of the stairs and led up to the second floor. A smile crept across her face as she picked up a rose and followed the trail up to her bed room.

She was pretty nervous by the time she made it to her room, and was almost afraid to open her door; _What if it's Riley? He freaked out really badly last night…._ After a deep breath Buffy turned the door knob and walked in. She gasped and covered mouth seeing what seemed like hundreds of candles that covered her room.

She felt strong arms wrap around her and she smiled recognizing that grasp, "William…" she turned around to see those deep blue eye's she loved so much."What is all of this?"

Spike smiled, "You remember ages ago… when we said we'd wait… and I told about the perfection you deserve?"

Buffy bit her lip, knowing where this was going, she nodded and looked around. He had the room filled with candles, and rose pedals seemed to be everywhere in the room. Her knees were almost ready to give out with emotion, "It's all beautiful…it's perfect…" she turned to Spike, seeing he had put his tux back on for her.

"As it should be…" He smiled taking the rose from her hand and set it on top of her dresser. Buffy nodded her head and smiled as Spike's arms wrapped around her and they began kissing softly. He stopped for a moment and took his ring off of the chain around his neck and slipped it on his finger.

Buffy bit her lip for moment as she took him in. The way he was fumbling and shaking told her this meant just as much to him as it did to her. Spike finally had it on and took a breath as he looked down at the anxious Buffy. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed Buffy with such softness, she relaxed completely against him.

Buffy's fingers climbed across his shoulder, then started to undo Spike's tie; then started on getting his dress shirt undone. It took a lot longer than they both thought, "Okay…" Spike said as he finally removed the shirt, "Tuxedo. Sweet picture, bitch to get out of…"

Buffy giggled now seeing Spike without his shirt; she ran her hands slowly up his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. Buffy's shirt was gone and her skirt was being undone, all as Spike pushed them towards her bed. By the time she hit the mattress Buffy was clad in her underwear and couldn't quite remember when her clothes had left.

She laid back and giggled even more as Spike slowly crawled up the bed towards her, "Darling…" he said as he approached her.

"Yes?" she said as she leaned back on her elbows.

"You're stunning…" Spike said as he kissed Buffy's shoulder and up her neck.

"Spike…" she leaned her head to the side and revelled as he nipped and kissed her neck. Soon her bra was gone as well and Buffy was left blushing, she wanted this so much, but she couldn't help being nervous.

Once again though Spike came to Buffy's distress, his finger intertwining with hers and he kissed her once more and eased her onto her back beneath him. Buffy's hands snaked betweens them as they kissed and started undoing the belt on his pants. He broke the kiss quickly and took off the pants; for once he was wearing boxers, "Cute…" Buffy said as she saw that his boxer's were covered in little hearts.

Spike chuckled and returned to the bed with Buffy. They stopped for a moment as their eyes met and once again they grew quiet. Buffy's hand ran quietly through Spike's hair as he gave her hands a soft squeeze. Buffy was surprised with how not embarrassed she was about being near naked next to Spike.

Eventually their foreplay resumed and Spike couldn't figure it out, but somehow Buffy had removed his boxer's and he was now naked above her as they kissed. Spike tugged softly at Buffy's last article of clothing and removed it completely leaving her very vulnerable. He paused for a moment and looked Buffy over for a moment, "You're amazing…" he ran a soft caress across her cheek, "And you're my girl…"

Buffy blushed under his burning gaze and stiffened up slightly. Spike kissed across Buffy's collar bone and began kissing his way to her breast. He suckled softly as Buffy's hand started pulling at Spike's hair.

Spike settled himself between Buffy's legs and her nervousness returned. "Are you okay?" Spike said, very concerned at this point.

Buffy nodded, "Just… go slow…"

"Of course…" he returned her nod as he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position.

Buffy felt Spike's tip at her entrance and she panicked, she met his eye's and she felt much better. Slowly he pushed into her, his gaze never leaving hers, "Oh…" Buffy said feeling tears pull at her eyes, "Crap…"

Spike stopped, "You alright?"

"Yes… just slower…" she breathed once more as he continued.

Spike's hands found her hand and soon he had become completely engulfed in Buffy. He stilled the best he could as Buffy took a moment to adjust to him; their gaze had yet to break.

"Okay." Buffy said as she felt ready as she ever could at this point.

Spike nodded and slowly lifted his hips and Buffy let out a loud moan that must have been the last thing he was expecting. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Buffy's nerves into over drive and she was trying to control it. Spike took this as the best opportunity to delve back into her, and surely enough Buffy's moan continued.

A rhythm was soon set up as Spike pulled in and out of his girl, Buffy's finger nail scraped against his back, and they were still holding eye contact. The only sound heard in the room was over their breathing.

"Oh my god…" Buffy said as her eyes closed and she suddenly found herself falling over the edge of an orgasm she was completely unaware of.

Spike rested his forehead on Buffy's shoulder as he sped up their pace. He kissed every bit of skin he could reach then suddenly flipped them over so Buffy was straddling him. She giggled and rested her hands on Spike's chest. His hands gripped Buffy's hips as he took it up on more notch.

"William!"

"Buffy!"

They both yelled as they came together, and still holding each other's hands. Buffy collapsed against Spike's chest and closed her eyes not really wanting to move. Spike looked at the clock and decided it was much too late to make their dinner.

He kissed the top of Buffy's head and slowly rubbed her back as she rested. Eventually Buffy slid off of Spike and got underneath the covers. Spike smiled and followed suit, then pulled Buffy to him once underneath the covers.

"I love you…" he whispered with Buffy in his arms.

"I love you too" Buffy said and turned around in his grasp so she could rest her head on his chest.

Soon though they both fell asleep holding each other.

Joyce had convinced the big boss that she really needed to spend some time with her daughter and luckily got the rest of the weekend off. It must have been about 8am when she arrived home, and the very last thing she had expected was a trail of burnt out candles and dried rose petals that led to her daughter's room.


	27. On An Extremely Short Leash

Buffy woke up the next morning, feeling like a whole new person. She looked around trying to figure who was entangled with her and was happy to see that Spike had stayed all through the night. She looked at him as he slept, his nose was a little puffy from Riley's attack, but it was nothing to worry about.

She smiled and slipped quietly out of bed and got dressed. She looked around her room for a moment, all of the candles had burnt out, but you could still smell the soft scent from them.

* * *

With some pyjamas and a robe on now Buffy left the room, and quietly descended the stairs, as she hummed softly to herself. It was gonna be a good day, well until she turned the corner into the kitchen and saw her mom standing at the counter drinking some tea, "Mom?"

Joyce nodded and set her drink down, "Is this what you do when I'm not home? Do I have to baby-sit you now?"

"Mom… it's not nearly as bad as you would think…" Buffy bit her lip not really knowing what to do.

"Who is he? He looks much older than high school… is he in college?"

Joyce's question's seemed to go on and on until Buffy cracked, "Shut up! Just stop, okay?" Joyce stopped berating Buffy and waiting for some answers, "He's a singer… and he's not in college… and this is more than what you think… okay, we've been together since… before Christmas, and we've been waiting forever…"

That hit Joyce pretty hard as she realized just what that meant, _He was her first…_ "And he did all of that for you?" she asked referring to the candles and rose petals. Buffy nodded her head, "You're very lucky… I've never met a girl whose first time must have been as romantic as that…"

Joyce thought for a moment, "How old is he?"

Buffy bit her lip, knowing her mom was going to flip, "39…" she mumbled.

Her mom had to stop herself from yelling that time, "39? Buffy. He's two years older than me…"

"Oh mom…" Buffy started, deciding to just spill all of it, quick like a band-aid. "Okay… he's 39 we've been together for several months, he's my English teacher, he's really hot and so sweet and would never hurt me, and I know it. He recites poetry for me, and is always to romantic and funny and knows the perfect thing to say all the time… And…" here was the big one, "His name is Spike… from Falling Down from Summerset."

Joyce was taken back, quite a bit, "Oh my god…" she said in the same manner Buffy often did,"You're serious?" Buffy nodded, "You realize that their band started way back in my teen years?"

Buffy nodded, "Just mom… don't say anything please just don't call anyone…" she did her best to avoid the 'cop' word, "You need to just give him a chance…"

Joyce's hands gripped the edge of the counter as she thought it through; she knew Buffy and knew what her daughter must have gone through by keeping something like this from her. "If he can come down her and face me like a true man… I'll give you two one day to me somehow prove that what you have is real…"

Buffy smiled, Spike can have her convinced in 10 minutes… "Thanks mom, I know you'll really like him… once you get used to the whole… thing…" she gave her mom a quick hug and ran upstairs.

"Spike, Spike…" she shook him, "Honey, you need to get up…"

Spike groaned and grabbed Buffy as he pulled her back into bed, causing her to giggle, "Why do you have clothes on?" was all he said.

"No, hun… my mom is downstairs…" that got him; Spike bolted from the bed and started fishing some clean clothes from an overnight bag he had packed, "No, just calm down…" it took a moment but Spike did and looked at Buffy confused as he stood naked with one leg in his pants, "She's giving us a chance. But you need to get down there and talk to her… like a man."

"I'm not a man…" he whimpered honestly scared for his life.

Buffy laughed, "You took down a rabies infected teenage boy the other night without so much as flinching… I'm sure you can handle my mom…" Buffy smiled and leaned up slightly, giving Spike and encouraging kiss, and eluding the strength he knew she always held inside "And I'll be with you…" he nodded pulling his pants on and put on his shirt.

The both left the safety of Buffy's room and went into the kitchen hand in hand. Joyce was waiting, Spike honestly felt liking dying at that point, but pulled himself together. He let go of Buffy's hand and approached Joyce with it, "Good morning, ma'am." He was using his American accent, "My name is William."

Joyce looked at his hand and after a few moments shook it, "I'm Joyce and I'm Buffy's mother, as I'm sure you have figured out." Spike gulped and took a step back after releasing Joyce's hand. Her tone was ice cold and he felt the freezer burn whipping at him as he backed away.

"She knows… about Spike…" Buffy said as she took one of his arms and stood beside him.

"Oh, alright…" he relaxed a bit and tried to look everywhere but at Joyce, so he stared at Buffy instead. She smiled and placed a comforting hand on his chest, _Everything_ _is gonna work out right…_ he thought as he looked into Buffy's eyes.

"Buffy," Joyce said, "Why don't you go pick out a movie for you tow to watch while I talk to him…" Buffy nodded then leaned up and gave Spike a soft kiss before leaving him to fight the dragon.

"If I ever find out you have been using my daughter for your own little sick-"

Spike cut her off, "I could never do that, one, she's too strong… she'd squash my bollocks before I could hurt her. Which is a trait she obviously takes from you. Nothing can take her down," He visibly gulped, "Two she's the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on… and…" he bit his lip, "I love her… period, Mrs. Summer's, I'm so in love with your daughter, I don't know what to do with myself… and honestly… you can't help who you fall in love with…"

For being a 40-year-old troublemaker, he certainly was a wise one, "Its 10am now… you have until… dinner… which will be around 5. At dinner I'll make the decision."

Spike nodded and realized this was her dismissing him, "Right of course…" he bowed slightly, as he left the room, and went into the living room where Buffy was, "I ruined it… I'm going to jail… and I'm never going to see you again…" Spike felt himself start to cry and Buffy joined him on the couch he had flopped down in.

"Shhh… hun…" Spike was laying across the sofa with his arms around Buffy's waist and his face buried in her lap as he started to cry. Joyce watched from around the corner, being sneaky was the only way figure this one out.

"No no… I ruined it… I sounded like an idiot and I'm gonna have my balls chopped off because I fell in love…" Buffy giggled a little at this and took his hand in hers. "I don't want to leave… I want to stay with you…" Spike sat up finally and started to kiss Buffy. It was desperate, and Buffy knew he truly thought they were done for.

"Spike…" she said in between kisses until he finally stopped, "Hun, it's going to be alright…"

* * *

Eventually Spike had calmed down and they watched a movie. Spike though fell asleep, still too stressed to really pay attention to anything but Buffy. Buffy fell asleep towards the end of the movie, and Joyce smiled as she wandered into the living room. They did seem to truly love each other, and at least Joyce would know her daughter was going to be very well taken care of. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over the couple then returned to the kitchen.

* * *

It was dinner time by the time Spike had woken up; Buffy wasn't with him and he panicked for a moment. He sat up and saw her setting up the table for dinner. Spike sat for a moment, how was he supposed to prove something that had become second nature to him at this point.

He watched Buffy as she appeared and set down plates. So quietly he crept into the dining room and grabbed Buffy by the waist, then pulled her into the foyer. "Spike…" she groaned, "I have to set th-" he cut her off with a kiss and held her close.

He broke it and let her go, "Sorry… just… love you… Can't help but feel like a scared little rat..." he smiled and took the glasses from her hands and set them on the table. Everything was already on the table to he sat down and waited for Buffy to sit next to him.

Joyce began bringing out the spaghetti and several other things then joined Spike and Buffy at the table. Honestly Spike wasn't that hungry, but he tried to eat as much as he could, just to be polite, and it was pretty good food.

About halfway through their meal, Joyce finally spoke up, "Alright…" Buffy and Spike stopped eating, "I watched you two… and I saw that Buffy has grown up… a lot… and that you need her just as she would need you. I've never seen a full grown man, break down as you did…" Spike started to blush a bit with embarrassment, "And I've certainly never seen a 17 year old girl comfort a man as she did…"

There was a long pause as Joyce rethought her decision, "I'll give you two... Another chance to earn my trust again. There will be no more sex until there is a ring on her finger…" Spike eyes grew wide with excitement, "No spending the night… if you two want to see each other… you will talk to me first. You're both on an extremely short leash…"

They both nodded and Spike happily found his appetite as he really started to eat now. Buffy Spike and looked at his ring for a moment, _It really was going to work out…_


	28. Dancing In The Rain

Author's Note: Yes I know Buffy's birthday was in January… but I have always thought of her birthday as more of a summer birthday! And the rings their wearing are only promise rings… but I proposal _might_ be on the way…

Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long to put out another chapter… and all I gave you guys was this wimpy little chapter… one that I'm not very happy with… but I had major writer's block… but I think after throwing 6 chapter's at you guys, I'm a little tuckered out… hopefully my creativity will pick up soon!

* * *

After Spike had departed it was just Buffy and her mom. They were together in the kitchen cleaning up, "So…" Joyce began, "How did it all… start?"

Buffy took a deep breath, "One very scary pelvis…" Joyce gave Buffy a strange look, "Just don't ask…"

Joyce nodded and continued washing dishes, "You're very lucky… you have a one in a million man there…"

"He's a lot stupider than he seems… like having a small dog... but with less fur." Buffy laughed a little, as did Joyce.

* * *

Spike got home feeling like the happiest man on the earth. It was raining outside so once he pulled into the drive way and ran out of the car and started playing in puddles. Both David and Nick stood in the windows and watched Spike dance around in the rain and get soaking wet. He slid across the hood of his car and got his boots all muddy.

"Now that looks like fun…" Nick said.

"No." Was all Holly said from the couch; in translation this would mean, _You go out there and I'll cut your penis off._

Nick and David looked at each other for a moment then ran outside to join Spike. Nick jumped in a puddle while David just stood to the side letting the rain get him wet, "What are we dancin' in the rain for?" he asked as he began shivering already being as skinny as he was.

"Buffy's mum caught us in bed…" Spike said with a big smile on his face as he kicked some water in Nick's direction.

David shielded his eye's from Nick's kick of water, "That's good?"

"Yeh! She said we could be together!" Spike did a cartwheel that failed miserably and he ended up getting all muddy. Not like he cared much, he just stood up and continued, "And we had dinner and I think her mum likes me…" he babbled on.

David took a step forward and started to slip, he caught himself though and only got his hands dirty, so he wiped them on Spike. Spike finally stopped talking and glared for a moment, then took a handful of mud and smashed in into David's face. Nick started laughing which ended up being the wrong choice since both David and Spike turned on him.

Holly frowned as she watched the three men started chucking globs of mud at each other. "I hate them all…"

* * *

Buffy was laying across her bed, bored out of her mind, _Stupid mom and stupid rules…_ her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up, "Hello?"

"Buffy! You have to turn on the television. Ellen is on and they're re-airing the episode with Falling Down To Summerset!" Willow said through the phone.

Buffy smiled, she never had a chance to see that, _Wish I had been there when Spike was talking to her… _"Okay… just a second…" she hopped off of her bed and ran down stairs. She grabbed the remote and turned the TV to one of the local channels.

* * *

"Well… we have a phone number here…" Ellen said as she held up a small piece of paper. The episode had aired sometime after Christmas, "It's for one of my favourite bands…" she picked up the phone, "Falling Down To Summerset…" her audience started cheering, "And if you looks under your chairs there's a CD with their greatest hits." The audience cheered again.

She started dialling the number, "5…." She pressed a few more buttons, "3…" once she was finished the ringing from the phone could be heard over the speakers. There was a long long wait until someone finally picked up.

"Hello?" it was Holly.

"Hello?" Ellen said, "Is uh- Spike there?" Ellen looked very confused, "Is this the number for Falling Down To Summerset?"

Holly sighed through the phone, "SPIIIIIKE!" Ellen cringed, and a very faint voice could be heard, "Ellen is on the phone… hold on…"

There was a bit more silence then a click as Spike switch the phone to his office, "Yellow?" he said, his phone was on speaker.

"Spike?" Ellen said, "It's more difficult than you'd think to call you…"

Spike chuckled a bit, "Yeah, I avoid phone's…"

"Ya… is ummm… the rest of your crew with you?"

"We aren't a crew… we're a force… The Force That Makes No Difference… Fear us..."

"Because we put out no effort…" Nick said in the back ground. Buffy pictured where they must have been sitting. Spike was obviously in his chair, Nick on the couch… David was probably on the arm of the couch.

"So how has your guy's vacation been?" Ellen asked, and chance you'll be returning sooner than expected?"

"Hell no! Are *beep*ing crazy? We've had so much time on our hands, it's brilliant!" David exclaimed.

Ellen laughed, "So you guys having any luck with your love life? I know that was one of the reason's you guys wanted your vacation…"

Nick groaned and Spike spoke for him, "Nick's been taken for a while as everyone knows. And I think David might be gay…" there was a loud crash, then the sound of someone scrambling about.

Nick took Spike's seat by the phone, "Sorry technical difficulties, once David is finished castrating Spike we can continue this…" Holly's voice could be heard, "Okay their done, and I have to go. Love you Ellen…"

"Oh, okay then, Nick…" Ellen said looking rather confused.

Spike returned to the phone, "And I still have all my bits in place…"

"I'm hungry…" David said and they door was heard as it closed.

"Just you and me now, Ellen…" Spike's voice rumbled through the phone.

"Oh wow…" Ellen blushed slightly, "Umm, what about you and your love life, Spike?"

"I have a girl…" he said plainly, hoping the question would blow over.

"Okay…" Ellen tried to pry in a bit more, "What's her name?"

"That's confidential…"

Ellen looked surprised, "How old is she?"

"That's confidential…" Spike repeated himself.

"What colour is her hair?"

"That's confidential…"

"Her shoes size?"

"Confidential."

Ellen laughed a little, "So we can't know anything about her?"

"She's wonderful and I'm going to marry her one day. How about your love life, Ellen?"

Once again Ellen was surprised, "Oh well I'm fine… I'm married…"

"I know… we were there, our gift was to be your band for the wedding." Spike said chuckling slightly.

"Oh was that you guys? I'm just so forgetful…" Ellen smiled, and looked to her right, "Well I'm being told we're pushing the time here…"

"Well first I believe one of your intern's has a present from us…" Ellen started looking around as one of the intern's came out with a long bike that had four seats. Ellen started laughing, "After the vacation you me and the boys will have to go out for a ride."

Ellen was speechless as she was laughing so hard and tried to inspect the bike, "I don't even know how to ride one of these things…"

"Oh their a lot harder than you'd think… we have one here at the house…"

Ellen finally caught her breath, "Oh wow! Well thank you! And…" she paused listening to someone, "Alright well we're gonna let you go Spike…"

"Okay Ellen..."

* * *

Buffy was laughing with Willow, "I never saw that when it first aired…"

Willow was laughing as well, "I miss them!"

Buffy smiled, "Yeah… me too… but I have to go… I'll talk to you later…" Willow said goodbye and Buffy hung up. She suddenly felt really lonely, Spike wasn't there and he was all she really wanted.


	29. You Little Sneaky Snake

Later that night Joyce returned home from work to see a very lonely looking Buffy sitting on the couch, "Are you ready to go?"

Buffy gave her mother a strange look, "Go where?"

"William called me at work, and invited you to dinner tonight..." Joyce said as she hung up her coat, "So I will be taking a shower, then getting dressed and I will be taking you over there..."

Buffy nodded and watched her mom go up the stairs. Once she was sure Joyce was away she ran up the stairs as fast as possible and started getting dressed. She had the biggest smile across her face as she began digging through her closet. Buffy's phone began to ring and she picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey, luv..." Spike said through the phone. This only caused Buffy the smile more, if that was possible.

"Hi, hun... What's with the dinner deal?" she inspected a very low cut top as she spoke.

Spike sighed, "I miss my girl... and since mum has to keep watch over us... Figured having her bring you around would put her at ease, make her feel like she still has control..."

Buffy giggled, "Yes!" She said as she finally located the skirt she wanted to wear.

"What are you so excited about, luv?" Spike said curiously.

"Oh, nothing, just found the skirt I wanted..." she heard her mom's shower shut off, "Hun, I have to go if I'm gonna look hot enough for you..."

Spike let out a low growl at the thought, "You're always hot, pet..."

Buffy giggled again, "I love you honey..."

"Love you to baby..."

Buffy said good bye and hung up the phone, then set about getting dressed.

* * *

Joyce wasn't very surprised that Spike and his troupes lived in the middle of nowhere. They needed all the privacy they could get. When they pulled into the drive way Spike stepped out onto the porch and waved. He was slightly nervous, Joyce might not have been staying for dinner, but the repercussions of what tonight had in store left him slightly shaky. David joined Spike on the porch and lit up a cigarette as Joyce and Buffy got out of the car.

"She needs to be home by 11..." Joyce said to Spike as Buffy joined him on the porch.

"Of course Mrs. Summers." Spike smiled and wrapped an arm around Buffy, then kissed the top of her head.

David stepped forward and held out a hand, "David..." He said as he introduced himself.

Joyce shook David's hand, "Joyce..." she smiled and looked up at Buffy.

The couple were far too wrapped up in each other to notice anything. Spike had his arms wrapped possessively around Buffy as he leaned his head against hers. Joyce smiled and let go of David's hand, Nick and Holly joined everyone on the porch and were soon shaking Joyce's hand. They were all doing their best to seem presentable.

Joyce sighed and stepped down from the porch, "I'll leave you guys to your dinner..." she gave Buffy her warmest smile and started walking to the car.

"Maybe later this week you can join us, Nick makes some Italian that's just brilliant." Spike offered before Buffy's mom escaped into her car.

She nodded, "That would be nice..." she waved and got into the car. It was a couple moments before Joyce was officially out of sight, and once she was gone everyone relaxed.

Spike turned to his friends, "Okay, you lot have 5 minutes to clear out..."

Holly was walking to the car already, "Gone..." she said as she climbed in.

"Where are they going?" Buffy asked as she watched David and Nick gathered their things.

Spike smiled, "They're giving us a private night together..."

Buffy's mouth dropped, "You sneaky little snake..."

Spike chuckled and waved as his friends left, "Just you and me, some dinner... a movie... a quiet night together..." Once the car was out of sight he lit up a cigarette and went inside with the ashtray. "No way in hell am I smoking outside if Holly isn't here..." Buffy followed behind, shaking her head as she closed the door.

* * *

David had taken the time to make some chicken cordon bleu and other various side dishes for Spike and Buffy's night together. Buffy settled down at the candlelit table and watched as Spike brought out the plates, "We never did get our dinner together..." he said as he took a place across the table from her. For most of the dinner they were quiet, merely enjoying each other's company, every so often they would look up at each other and smile. Eventually Spike started tensing up slightly, and the tension rose between them, _What's with him?_ Buffy wondered.

Spike dropped his fork on his plate and looked up at Buffy with a serious look, "Buffy..."

Buffy looked scared, not quite sure what to expect. Spike let out an audible gulp and stood up, he dug around in his pocket for a moment. Once he located whatever he was looking for he dropped onto one knee next to Buffy and took her hand in his. She turned slowly and tried to smile, still feeling uneasy. "Our relationship... It's had a few bumps... mostly from outside interference... but, I can't say I've ever felt more strongly and sure about a woman before... It's remarkable how quickly you stole my heart, sweetheart..."

He slid her promise ring from her finger, as well as his own and set them on the table together, "I think it's time we replace this with something more... serious..." He pulled a larger, much much more impressive ring from his pocket and held it in front of him. Once again he went overboard with the cost. Buffy's eyes went wide; nearly popping out of her head as she stared at the crystal clear diamond that she thought must have been the size of a marble. Spike let out another gulp and Buffy gasped and met Spike's eye's as she covered her mouth, "Buffy... will you... marry me?"

Buffy was speechless, the ring meant nothing once again; to her it was nothing but a symbol, just so everyone knew she was taken. She stuttered for some time and then just started nodding as tears began filling her eyes. Spike smiled and sat up a bit more as he slid the ring onto her finger then kissed her cheek. Buffy just grabbed onto Spike's shoulders and pulled him to her in excitement, "Oh my gosh, I love you, William..."

They both fell backwards onto the floor and started laughing. Spike looked up at the clock on the wall, then smiled and looked over at Buffy, "We still have time for a movie..."

Buffy shook her head and gave Spike a kiss, "I don't want to watch a movie..."

Spike caught on immediately and cupped her cheek as he kissed Buffy with passion that he felt they had missed in the past days. Buffy let out a soft moan as Spike pulled her on top of him, "We should go upstairs..." Buffy nodded and hopped off of him, and then they both went up to his room hand in hand with each other.


	30. Another Wonderful Evening

**Note From The Author: First, I am so so so sorry for not posting in so long, first it was school then I lost my computer all together. I promise to try and keep up the best I can and get this fic finished! Please review!**

* * *

Though Spike and Buffy made it up stairs, they didn't get very far as far as the sex would go. Instead they had made it out to his roof and sat outside in the dark together. Spike's home was so far out from the town that stars were everywhere to be seen. He had grabbed a big blanket and the two climbed out together. They sat atop the house cuddle together beneath a blanket, Buffy stared up at the stars and Spike was left staring at her.

This seemed to be a habit of his, staring, just watching… watching her eat, watching her sleep, or work when they were in school. Everything she did it was with some elegance that was purely her own. He smiled and leaned in nibbling lightly along the column of Buffy's neck, obviously his favourite place to nibble on.

Buffy smiled and leaned in, "It's beautiful out here…" she said enjoying the love bites he was leaving along her neck.

Spike kissed up to her ear, "It's alright but I know something that's even more beautiful…" He smiled meeting Buffy's eye's in a soft gaze as their foreheads lay together.

A rock flew up and nailed Spike in the temple, he looked around, "Oi!" He saw Nick and David had returned with Holly. Spike frowned and looked at Buffy, "We have to get you home, my love…" Buffy nodded and they both went inside.

* * *

Riley and Angel travelled the streets of Sunnydale in Riley's Jeep, both were a bit drunk and Riley was still fuming about mystery-man. He figured he'd always be angry about it, they stopped at a light, and it was merely them and some car in front while they waited in the turn lane.

Riley took a moment to get a real good look at the car and realized it contained Buffy and her guy. "That's them…" He said in a low voice. He revved the engine some fully intending to ram into the car in front of them.

Angel could practically hear the idea flow out of Riley's head, "Whoa, dude… C'mon can't we just let them-" Before Angel could finish the sentence though Riley released the break and slammed into the car in front of him.

* * *

"Another wonderful evening…" Spike said smiling at Buffy as they sat at a stop light. The car behind them revved slightly but he ignored it. Buffy looked up and smiled but as she began to speak there was a crash and the sound of crushed metal.

Buffy slammed forward; Spike's face met the steering wheel and caused the car to emanate a long honk as it rolled slowly. It took a minute before Spike was even slightly coherent, the first thing he said though was, "Buffy?" He looked around and saw Buffy next to him, she was sitting back in her seat, her belt had kept her fastened, but she was silent. "Buffy!" He quickly undid the bottom strap of his belt, since that was all that was left, and reached over.

"Buffy? Baby?" He turned her face, "C'mon my love, babe?" She was silent and he checked her pulse, it was steady, her breathing was lightly shallow, the crashed must have knocked her just right. Quickly he got out of the car, not even glancing at who had bashed into them. He went around to the passenger's side and opened the door, undid her belt and slowly pulled Buffy out.

He sat down on along the side of the car holding her in his arms, "C'mon darling, it was just a bump, and I need to know you're alright…" The crash had pushed their car out to the centre of the intersection and there Spike sat holding his fiancé as he begged her unconscious body to wake up.

* * *

If Angel had the chance he would have stopped Riley's rage right there, but he didn't get two words in as they flew into the back of Mystery-man's car. "Shit Riley! What the hell did you do?"

Riley looked up, realizing what he did, and watched in shock as the car rolled slowly out to the intersection. It stopped and both of the boys were silent as they waited for some movement. There was nothing, "Oh shit man… What did I do?" Angel got out of the car and slowly approached the car; suddenly a man jumped out of the driver's side and ran around to pull the passenger out.

Riley and Angel walked slowly around; both scared to death of what reality would hit them with. "Mr. Pratt!" Riley said seeing Mystery-man's true identity.

Spike looked up, the fact they knew who he was the last thing on his mind. He laid Buffy down and stood up, Rage flowing through him, "You pathetic son of a bitch!" Spike snatched the lapels of Riley's shirt and pulled the boy down to his level, smelling th alcohol on his breath, "I should beat the fucking shit out of you, you pathetic excuse for a man!" He let go of him and sent a fist right into the boys jaw.

Riley fell back and looked up at the man, he was scared for his life, it was clear he had come between a passionate love and he regretted it.

"William…" There was a soft voice from the side of the car, and Spike's attention immediately turned to his love. Quickly he went to her and scooped her up, "Hey…" She said quietly, "My torso hurts…"

"It's alright, luv, we're alright." Buffy sat up slightly, and Spike took the opportunity to give her a kiss, "We're alright…"

Buffy nodded and slowly sat up, and looked up seeing Riley on the ground, bleeding from the mouth, and Angel, mouth open in complete shock. "Angel? Riley?" She started to stand up and Spike quickly helped her.

"It's alright; they aren't going to say anything about this…" Riley gave him a strange look, "They're going to forget about this because if these boys breathe a word, I'll press charges and send them both to jail for drunk driving and attempted murder…"

Riley stood up and nodded understanding, "Yeah… I guess this never happened…"

Spike looked at them, "No it didn't… and you know nothing about Buffy and I… anybody asks you had a bad score with a poll…"

They boys nodded and looked up as the red light turned green for the fourth time since this began. In silence the two teenagers climbed into Riley's jeep and took off for home. Buffy and Spike spent a couple minutes hugging each other close, Buffy looked up feeling something wet on her cheek, "Honey?"

Spike wiped away a tear, "Sorry just… thought I lost you baby…" He looked down smiling with adoration, "You scared me, my love…"

They both climbed into the car and continued to take Buffy home.


	31. Shooken Up Real Good

**Author's Note: Yeah! Another update, rather short chapter, but better than nothing, right? Trying to prove to everyone I'm gonna finish this, lol.**

* * *

Once inside the car both Spike and Buffy were silent as he started the car once more. He knew the back must look totalled but he could deal with that later. Buffy was silent and Spike stared at the road in silence as well. Both were shaken up and needed a chance to recuperate. They pulled up in front of her house and both got out of the car.

It was around 12am and she knew her mom would be furious, but she just really wanted her bed. They opened the door and stepped in just as Joyce rounded the corner, "Where the hell-" Buffy cut her mother off by wrapping her arms around her and giving her the biggest hug she could muster up, "I love you mommy…" she said quietly as she hugged.

Spike stood in the foyer watching the two with a small smile. Joyce sent him a strange look, "We had a bad run in with her stalker…" He said as he scratched his head, "Shooken up real good…" Buffy nodded and turned to Spike and wrapped herself around him as she cuddled her safety net.

Joyce frowned not liking that they had trouble, but she saw both couldn't handle a questionnaire tonight, "Go take her up stairs, you can stay here tonight, William…" He smiled and kissed Buffy's temple, "But, you must sleep on the couch, sir…"

Spike nodded, understanding, "I'll just get her to sleep then come down…" They both smiled and went upstairs to settle down for a bit.

* * *

It hadn't taken as long as Spike had hoped for Buffy to fall asleep. She put her pyjama's on as he laid on the bed, this time not caring if he saw her nude, but once she joined him Buffy was gone to the world as she passed out on his chest. It still left him smiling though as he rubbed her back, happy he was still holding her. There was a soft knock on the door and Joyce poked her head in, "She asleep?"

Spike nodded and slowly slipped out from beneath her, "Almost forgot to go down…" He grabbed Mr. Gordo and tucked him in with Buffy, then followed Joyce downstairs where a bed was already made on the couch for him. He smiled, "Thanks mum…"

Spike laid down as Joyce retreated for a moment and returned with some hot chocolate, "Can you tell me what happened?" She said softly as she sat down his mug and took a seat across from him.

After a breath and a small smile Spike nodded and sat up, "Buffy's had this boy who's been trying to be very… possessive over her. Some rude dancing in a club, failed kissing attempts, as well as punching me in the face at her dance and Street racing…" Joyce was surprised to hear all this, Buffy hadn't told her, most likely because the truth would have involved explaining Spike as a boyfriend as well, "Tonight, we left a bit after 11, I know but we lost track of time… on our marry way when we were sitting at a stop light and the car behind us just ran into us… for no reason…"

Joyce gasped realizing why Buffy was so intent on giving her a hug, Spike nodded, "Knocked me out for a moment, woke up and Buffy was out. So I jumped out and pulled her from her seat as I tried to wake her up. Found out that it was crazy boy, and he was drunk, and he knows I'm with Buffy…" Joyce shook her head, "Told him if he breaths a word I'll make sure the authorities are involved with his driving record…"

There was a thick silence that formed as Joyce realized she could have lost her child and Spike realized he could have lost the love of his life, "She means so much to so many people…" He said quietly, He looked up at Joyce, "And the girl doesn't even know it…"

This fact caused Joyce to smile, someone out there realized what Joyce had known since she held Buffy in her arms the very first time, "I am..." She sighed, "Very happy she's with you…" Joyce finished her drink and took it to the kitchen. Before she went upstairs she took a moment to give Spike a kiss on the cheek and a hug, "Take good care of my baby…"

Spike nodded and at least returned the hug, "I always will…" She retreated and went upstairs to bed as Spike settled down on the couch for the night.

* * *

At around 4 in the morning Buffy woke up to find herself alone in her bed, she frowned as she sat up and looked around; Spike was nowhere in sight. She remembered mom put him downstairs so she quietly ventured down and found him spread across the couch as the credits for a movie rolled by on the television screen.

She smiled and turned off the television, leaving the house in darkness, and went to her fiancé. "William…" She said quietly as she shook him, "Honey?" He groaned a bit, "Can I lay down with you?" She whispered to him.

Spike's basically unconscious body shifted as he moved to lie on his back instead of his side. He held up his blanket and Buffy slipped inside, lying on top of him with her head on his chest. Instinctively their legs intertwined and Spike's arms were wrapped tightly around Buffy. She sighed contently as she looked up to the dark face that as far she could tell was still sleeping.

Spike leaned down and gave Buffy a soft kiss as he relaxed and fell asleep with his love.

* * *

For Joyce the next morning brought a bit of anger, more because they didn't listen, but she understood the couple's problem. So for once she let it slide when she came down stairs and found her daughter wrapped up in a shirtless rock stars body.


	32. I Am Batman

Morning peeked through the window as Buffy finally awoke, feeling pretty stiff after their run in the night before; she smiled smelling breakfast that her mom was preparing. For the moment though she snuggled down and grasped Spike tightly. He yawned having already been awake for about 15 minutes by now. His hands slowly roamed up and down Buffy's back as she sighed contently, "You awake, my love?"

Buffy nodded and peeked up, "Yeah… is mom mad?"

Spike shook his head slowly and looked at her with sleepy eyes, "Nah… she seemed fine when I said good morning… but I know she's worried… Should go give her a hug…" He smiled.

Buffy nodded slowly slipping out from the covers, giving Spike a soft kiss before she went to the kitchen. She peered around the corner for a moment before entering, "Hi mommy…"

Joyce gave a small smile and put down the spatula she was using. "Are you alright honey?" Buffy nodded as Joyce closed the space between them to give her daughter a strong protective hug. Buffy sighed and hugged back, "I was so worried about you last night. William explained everything, and it's alright, I just wish you would have said something sooner about that boy…"

Buffy nodded, "I know… I'm just happy we made it home. But I'm worried about Spike… His whole career is in jeopardy and it's because of me…"

Joyce quickly hushed Buffy with another hug, "It's alright, he's a strong smart man, I'm confident that the boy won't breathe a word…"

Spike stood outside the kitchen door, shirt on by now, and smiled hearing Joyce's comment about him. He entered the kitchen and smiled, "Morning family…" He scratched the back of his head and looked around the kitchen, feeling slightly out of place.

Joyce pet his head and went back to the food she was making, quickly plating it and handing Buffy and Spike their food, "Go and watch some television, I'll be in there in a moment…"

They both nodded and left for the living room with their food.

* * *

At about noon Spike bid his farewell to his soon to be mother-in-law. Buffy pouted slightly as they stood in the foyer, "I don't want you to go… we just had a traumatic experience…" She played with the lapels of his jacket, "I don't know if I'm fully recovered…"

Spike waggled his eyebrows, "I'll help you recover later luv…" She giggled, "But I have work and you have a lot to talk to your mom about…" He grabbed her hand and kissed her newest ring for emphasis. "Plus I've been stealing you from your friends… you should go out tonight with Red, The Whelp and his sex-o-maniac of a girl…" Buffy giggled again, "I'm just a phone call away, my love…"

She smiled and gave Spike a long kiss, taking her time and keeping him there as long as possible, "I love you…" She whispered.

"Love you too, baby…" He smiled and said goodbye before leaving out the door.

Buffy leaned against the door already missing him; Buffy jumped hearing her mom's voice as she descended the stairs.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh well…" Buffy bit her lip for a moment, "Spike kind of, well… Might have…" She stuttered for a moment, "Proposedtomelastnight…" She blabbed the last bit out, "Okay we've talked. I'm going upstairs…"

Joyce caught her arm, "No no no… He proposed!" She said and sighed, "What am I saying? The man loves you, and in his position something like this would be rushed…" She was talking more to herself than to Buffy.

Buffy nodded, "I know…" She looked at the ring and smiled, "I know it's rushed but honestly… he's amazing… I never thought I could feel so much love from one person…"

Joyce smiled and gave Buffy a hug, "I love you…" She kissed Buffy's temple and let her go, "Now go call Willow, William's right; you need to spend some time with your friends." Joyce smiled and left.

Buffy sighed, leaning against the rail for a moment before bounding up the stairs four steps at a time.

* * *

A night at the bronze, it was exactly what Buffy needed. Some time with some real friends, the ones that even though she's been on the outs for the last few months, have still remained her loyal friends. For the last hour Buffy bounced around her house as she waited for Willow to arrive so they could get ready. Sure she was in a car accident last night but she also got away with an amazingly hot fiancé and hopefully would get a break from Riley.

The door bell rang and Buffy ran to the door quickly opening it and jumping into her friend's arms. Immediately they began chatting, non-stop in fact, it would have been impossible for anyone outside of the conversation to understand. Quickly they went up stairs and started going through Buffy's entire wardrobe.

"Did you hear that Riley got into a car accident?" Willow said after an hour of matching outfits.

Buffy stiffened immediately, "Oh really? What-ah… happened?"

Willow shrugged and held up a rather skiddish tank top, "Dunno, Xander saw him, he said him and Angel were drinking and he forgot to put the parking brake on… Said something about rolling into a wall. Xander says it not likely, and that it looked like he tried to bulldoze through someone's front window…"

Buffy relaxed and looked at the skirt she had on in the mirror, "What do you think? I want to make all the boys jealous because I'm taken…" She smiled and turned to Willow.

Willow smiled back, "You could go a tiny bit shorter before you look available…" She looked around, dreading to bring up this topic, but and intervention was needed, "Buffy, I love you, but I think it's time you revealed something about your mystery man to your best friend…"

Buffy sighed and sat on the bed next to Willow, "I know you guys don't like the fact he's a mystery… and I know my love life has become talk of the school since him… but he's really amazing. Just if I told you much more… it would get him in trouble… a lot of trouble…"

"Can you at least tell me about him? Something? Anything?" Willow practically pleaded as she took Buffy's hands. She looked down feeling the ring on her finger, "Oh my god!" She held up Buffy's hand to inspect it, "Buffy… this looks like a lot more than a promise ring…"

Buffy bit her lip quickly pulling her hand away, "That's because it is…" She said weakly as she looked at it, "I'm engaged… to said mystery man." Willow opened her mouth but Buffy quickly stopped her, "Just hear me out… Okay… He's sweet and kind, and so so thoughtful. Plus super super hot, with extra hot. He has an uber amazing job, with another job that I still can't figure out why he has it…" She admitted thinking about his teaching career, "Mom has met him, and she immensely approves, Willow… he's full-proof… well except for the whole potential imprisonment for being with me…."

Willow giggled a little, "Buffy, I'm your best friend. If you really love this guy, I wouldn't jeopardize this for you both. Either would Xander or Anya, though Anya would have to learn when to shut up…" They both giggled when the phone started ringing.

Buffy quickly jumped across the bed, already knowing who it was, "Hello honey…" She said as she picked it up.

"Hello darling, what are up to? Busy being beautiful?" Spike's voice flowed through the phone sending wonderful shivers down her spine.

She glanced back at Willow, "I'm picking out an outfit for the bronze tonight with Willow." She winked at Willow giving her an excited look and Willow quickly understood as she scrambled across the bed and tried to squeeze her ear in with Buffy's.

"Nothing too sexy I hope…" There was slight growl in his voice and Willow let out a little squeak of excitement which Buffy quickly hushed.

"Nope, I'm dressing to tease jealous boys…" She smiled hearing him chuckle, "What did you call for honey?"

"Just thinking about you…" He sighed as his office chair making an audible squeak as he leaned back, "Got about zero work done 'cause my mind kept wandering back to my golden goddess…"

Willow giggled and leaned back mouthing, 'He's English?' Buffy nodded and returned to the phone, "Honey, you know how close of a friend Willow is to me?"

Spike nodded, "Yeah…" He felt a favour coming on.

"Well… I was wondering if maybe… she could stay the night at your place with me… if my mom says I can…" Willow squealed this time and jumped on the bed.

Spike cleared his throat and thought very deeply, he knew Willow fairly well, she was sweet and trustworthy and one of the last of Buffy's real friends, "What time around you lot leaving the bronze?"

Buffy smiled, "Dunno… around 11 or 12… its only Saturday…." She tried to sound as sweet as possible hoping that some sultry talking would help her get her way.

Spike sighed into the phone, "If it's alright with your mum… me and the boys will come and get you two at 12. Tell your mum 11 so she doesn't go bonkers…"

Buffy smiled, "Okay! Hold on honey…" She set the phone down and bolted out of the room leaving Willow with a phone that held Spike on the line.

She slowly picked it up, "Buffy will be back in a couple of minutes…" She said quietly, "I'm going to put the phone down now…" She said slightly flushed.

"Alright you do that, luv…" He said with a chuckle.

Buffy's feet pounded up the stairs and she joyously jumped on the bed, "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She exclaimed through the phone and Willow jumped off the bed as she began her own little happy dance.

Spike sighed, still not entirely sure but still couldn't help but give in to Buffy, "Alright we'll be there at 12, on the dot… you two lucky birds better be out there…"

Buffy nodded, "Of course honey, I love you…" She said still excited.

"Love you too goldilocks…" With that they both hung up the phone.

There was a moment of silence before Buffy and Willow started squealing in unison. "Oh I need to call my mom!" Willow suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

Two hours later and the whole gang was at the bronze, they had swung by Willows to pick up some over night clothes. Buffy smiled, linking arms with Willow as they stood in line outside. All four friends chattered away, "Excuse me, are you Buffy summers?" The manager approached them in the line after they had been waiting only a few minutes.

Buffy's eyes went wide thinking she was in trouble, "Y-yes…" She stuttered looking up.

"Oh good… my… good friend…" He winked hoping she'd understand his code for Spike, "Said I should let you guys in, bring your friends."

Buffy's mouth dropped then it turned into a large smile, "Oh well thank you…" She said and started following him in, her friends in tow.

Cordelia stood towards the front of the line and frowned seeing Buffy and her friends walk in, "WHAT!" She turned and punched Angel in the arm, "Why can't you get us in there like that! Her mystery guy isn't even here and he got her in!"

Angel frowned and rubbed his arm thoroughly confused.

* * *

Two more hours later and Buffy and Willow were sitting out a slow dance that Xander and Anya were sharing. "They're sweet together…" Willow said as she smiled.

Buffy giggled seeing Anya reach for a rather inappropriate part of Xander's body and him jump, "They're crazy together…"

Tara a girl from their school stood across from them and Willow glanced up meeting her eye's for a moment before glancing down. Buffy looked behind her and spotted the girl, "Crushing much on a girl, Will?"

"No… n-not crushing… just liking… She's… nice…" Willow blushed clearly giving away her true feelings.

"Willow!" Buffy exclaimed surprised about her friend.

"Well she's really sweet… and nice and fun to talk too… besides… she probably thinks of me as more of an acquaintance than a friend…" She sighed thinking about the few conversations they'd shared about various text books and pencil erasures.

Buffy glanced back once more, "Sure doesn't seem like an acquaintance with the stare she's sending your way…" Willow glanced up one more and looked back down, "Oh she's coming over…" Buffy said, quickly turning around.

Tara approached the table, "H-hi…" She said nervously, "I kn-now we've only hung out in large g-groups with each other… but… Willow… would you dance with me?"

Willow bit her lip as she nodded and slowly rose from her seat, taking Tara's hand. Slowly they went out to the dance floor leaving Buffy at the table. To her it didn't matter, her friends were happy and she celebrated in her mind seeing Willow give Tara a soft kiss as they danced. She glanced at her watch, "11:48…" She sighed, sad to end the night, but excited to see her man.

She looked up seeing Cordelia approach the table, "Jesus Buffy got a big enough rock from your sugar daddy? That thing was blinding me from across the room…" Cordelia sneered as she crossed her arms across her chest putting up the bitchiest attitude she could muster.

"Cordelia… when in the last few months did you start to hate me?" She said honestly not knowing when.

"When you started getting all kinds of expensive things from your pimp…" She snipped.

Buffy wouldn't take that. She stood up and slapped Cordelia across the face, quickly picking up her things and going outside before the manager got on her case. Cordelia was left holding a hand to her face in complete shock as Buffy's friends and newly acquired Tara grabbed their things and followed her out.

* * *

They found her sitting on the curb in front of the bronze with tears in her eyes. Willow immediately joined her and wrapped an arm tightly around her friend, "Buffy… what happened?"

Buffy sniffed, "Everyone thinks I'm a whore because I'm not dating some football player from school!" She sniffed again, "What's so special about high school boys? Their dumb and immature and inexperienced…"

"High school boy standing right here!" Xander exclaimed and received a strong swat from Anya.

"You're not a high school boy…" She looked up with a smile, happy to see her friends, "Your just Xander…" Xander returned the smile and leaned down hugging Buffy.

Suddenly there was a man with a Batman mask sliding across the pavement to hug Buffy, "Darling… what's wrong? What happened?" Spike said not even bothering to hide his accent as he held Buffy in front of her friends.

"Wha-?" She was surprised not expected Spike to show up this early, "Oh it's nothing, I'll tell you later…" He leaned back and nodded, his eyes shining brightly through his mask. She giggled suddenly looking him over, "You're so weird…" She said flicking the bat ear on his mask.

He smirked leaning back for a moment, people now chattering as they looked over his black jeans, black shirt, and boots. His mask was a full head mask that covered his hair and only left his face exposed from the nose to neck. He smiled leaning in and kissing Buffy, "I'm sorry we came a bit early and I saw you…" He hugged her, "I was just worried…"

By now Buffy's gang had moved from shocked to confused as they waited for an explanation. Buffy stood up holding Spike's hand, "This is mystery man…" She introduced him.

"Batman…" He corrected her.

Buffy let out a full laugh, "Oh my god… you don't seriously…"

"Yes… I am Batman…" He said with a serious face. He looked almost offended she was laughing at him. "I'm Batman…" She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued her giggling in his chest, and he turned back to her friends, "Don't tell anyone…" He looked around and leaned in, "But I'm really a millionaire named Bruce Wayne…"

With that her friends started laughing as well and he smiled feeling accepted. He gestured to his car, "Just out on patrol with my other super friends… The Flash and Spiderman…" He nodded to Nick and David who leaned against the car as they smoked, David with The Flash mask and Nick with the Spiderman mask. The group continued laughing until Nick whistled signalling it was past 12, he nodded. "Right, get your things, luvs… I'll go start the car…" He kissed her cheek and went to the car.

Buffy smiled watching him go, "I love that man…" She said looking up at her friends. They all nodded.

"He seems nice…" (Willow)

"Really funny." (Xander)

"Such a passionate aura." (Tara)

"He must have a lot of sexual stamina."

Everyone turned to Anya after her comment and Xander just shook his head, "Well, we'll just be going now, you guys should come and get your things from the car…"

"I'll do it!" Buffy spoke up suddenly and everyone turned to her, "I'll just go and get our things so Willow can say goodnight to Tara…" Buffy grabbed Xander and Anya, dragging them to the car quickly as possible.

There was an awkward silence before Tara spoke up, "I had fun t-tonight…" Willow nodded as she stared at the ground.

Spike watched Buffy wander off and glanced back to Willow, "Oh dear…" He said then smiled seeing Tara give Willow a long kiss.

"Oh! Lesbians!" Nick chimed in with excitment as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"Their 17…" Spike ground out as he lit his cigarette.

"Didn't stop you…" Nick retorted then winced in pain when his comment received a firm punch in the shoulder, "Ow…"

"I'll see you at school?" Willow asked as she held Tara's hands.

"Most definitely." Tara said smiling as she gave Willow one last kiss before parting.

Lovestruck, Willow wandered in a direction somewhere between Spike's car and Xander's car, but was quickly caught by Buffy and directed to the correct vehicle. "Details later…" She whispered, "Okay, Willow and I will sit in back since she doesn't know anyone…"

Willow looked around at the three men, with a very confused look, "Willow you can have window and I'll take the middle seat." She looked around once more as Batman jingled the keys.

"Shotgun!" Spiderman exclaimed as he hopped in the front.

"Bollocks…" David sighed and got into the back with the girls.

"Don't worry David!" Buffy said giving him a hug like he was a big brother, "We'll all have girl time!" She teased and Willow relaxed slightly with help from their humour.

David glared at Nick from the back; he returned it with a chuckle as Spike started the car, "Keep laughin' Spiderman… I'll take tha' web an' shove it so far up yer arse you'll beh coughin' up cobwebs fer a week…"


	33. Shewergestrum

Author's Note: Naughty parts… be warned…

* * *

The car ride was long and awkward for Willow as she sat squashed between a very excited Buffy and the car door. Buffy bounced a bit beside her and played with a couple of stray hairs that stuck out from Batman's mask. Batman in the mean time was up front chattering away with Spiderman as they shared a cigarette. The Flash appeared to be asleep.

When they hit a gravel road Willow grew nervous, and wasn't comforted by how wound up Buffy was. As far as she knew she was in the car with three grown men wearing masks, travelling down a gravel road in the middle of nowhere, "Buffy are we there yet?" She whispered softly, trying not to draw any attention.

Buffy nodded and pointed towards some lights in the distance, "Right there… only a couple more minutes."

Spike sped slightly and stopped, sending the back seat jerking forwards and backwards to wake up david before they reached home, "Knock it off, Bilbo…." David said clutching his stomach using one of the more geeky nicknames for Spike, "The contents of my stomach aren't very settled…" Spike didn't just continued jerking the car until The Flash opened the door while the car was moving, ripped off his mask and toppled across the road until he landed in the wheat field where he started unloading the contents of his stomach.

"HAhahahah!" Batman said before speeding off to the house and swinging the car around so it sent off a large cloud of dust. Willow remained glued to her seat while Buffy climbed out and jumped into Batman's arms, tearing off his mask and giving the guy a big kiss.

Spiderman opened the door, "You want out, poppet?" He said slowly taking off his mask.

Willow was surprised by who was revealed, her mouth dropped and she slightly hoped it was just some guy who had stolen the face of Falling Down to Summersets bass player. Her mouth dropped and she shrunk back into the seat, "Oh no… I'm fine…. Nice comfy seat…" She nervously patted the back seat and looked behind her. Once again her mouth dropped open as she saw their drummer, or a man who had stolen his face, walking up the driveway and around the car.

"Oh my god…" She said as he stepped around and started digging around in Nick's pockets as he looked for a cigarette. He found one and lit it up before smiling down at Willow. She just blushed and shrunk further into the seat as her rock star crush stood before her.

"Oi! Better come take care of Red 'ere…" He said taking the girls' bags from the trunk for them. Nick assisted leaving Spike and Buffy to the explaining.

Buffy came around and slowly pulled Willow out, "Buffy, that was Nick… and then there was David, don't tell me that…" She turned and looked at Spike with a perplexed look, "Mr. Pratt?" With his hair still dark and unbleached and his glasses on it wouldn't be first glance that Willow would have recognized him as their front man.

He took off his glasses and pulled up his shirt slightly to reveal one of his trademark tattoos, "Nope, well yes… but you can call me Spike when we're not in school." He winked and passed the two girls, "Reckon you could handle this better…" He smiled and kissed Buffy's forehead before going inside.

Willow stood completely perplexed as she looked around, "Did I fall down and hit my head… because last thing I remember is three guys in masks and now their faces turned into Falling Down To Summerset." Buffy smiled and took Willow to the front porch for a talk.

* * *

After 45 minutes, two warm blankets from Spike and a couple of cigarettes that the boys had, Willow had finally moved from Shock and denial into acceptance. "So you're engaged to Spike, who's our teacher, and this has been going on for months…?"

Buffy nodded and looked through the front window to see Spike sprawled on the couch half asleep at 2 in the morning. "It all started with a very scary pelvis…"

Willow laughed at that and stood up, "Riley?" She asked and Buffy nodded, "Well I'm ready to go inside, it's freezing out here…" Buffy nodded and they both went inside.

Nick was already asleep with his girl, David was asleep sitting straight up and Spike was fighting off sleep with all of his might but failing miserably. Buffy joined him on the couch, wrapping her blanket around them and laying on his chest. Willow smiled and looked at the TV, Spike and David started mumbling back and forth, apparently having a conversation, but with their accents and lack of effort, neither American could make any of it out.

"Eh don wan geh op sters…" David mumbled his eyes closed.

"Takradwitu, shewergestrum…." Spike mumbled back, falling asleep under Buffy's grasp.

With a groan David stood up and stretched with a yawn, "C'mon…" He signalled to Willow, "Git yeh in bed…" Willow blushed and nodded slowly standing up and taking her bag with her. David directed her to the guest room like Spike had asked and she quickly settled down, getting her PJ's on while David passed out in his bed without even changing into pyjama's. She smiled and closed his bedroom door for him before going back downstairs.

"Buffy I'm going to bed…" Willow whispered, scared to awaken Spike.

Buffy nodded against his chest and breathed in his scent, "Eventually I'll make him carry me upstairs…" She giggled feeling Spike's fingers tickle her sides.

"If anything, luv… you should be carrying me upstairs…" He teased, his eyes still closed.

Willow smiled and bid them good night, before retreating up stairs. The television was turned off as a potential motivation to get up, but this now left the couple in complete darkness. Spike's hands, which had been rubbing slow loving circles on Buffy's back, soon began wandering slightly downward, a couple fingers slipping beneath her shirt to feel the soft skin of her back. Spike nuzzled and when Buffy slowly looked up he caught her in a breathtaking kiss as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her upstairs with him.

* * *

Once in his room Buffy's feet touched the floor and their soft kisses turned into more of battle as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and tried to battle for control. Spike was shocked at first but soon fell into the fight, smashing his lips against her as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist and they knocked into his dresser. A loud thump could be heard in the room, but neither was thinking about the fact Willow would be on the other side. They danced awkwardly across the room until the back of Spike's knee's hit the edge of the bed, causing them to buckle.

He landed on his back, taking Buffy's with him; she giggled and moved to straddle him, "I win…" She said giving him a kiss and then taking off the tank top she was wearing.

Spike growled, and Buffy squealed as he flipped them over so he now lay atop of her. "Not quite yet…" He smiled devilishly as he nipped at Buffy's neck and ground his already hard erection against her core. Buffy moaned, quite audibly and Spike shushed her with a kiss, "Quiet, my love… Red is right next door…" He whispered and continued his attack on her neck.

Buffy nodded, wrapping her legs around Spike as she pulled him closer. She was now naked from the waist up and wasn't quite sure when her bra had disappeared. Spike had the nack of making articles of clothing disappear during the night and it made her giggle. "What are you laughin' at?" He asked quickly looking up from the trail of kisses he was placing on her collar bone.

Buffy shook her head, "Just tickled, honey…" she smiled and leaned down kissing him softly.

Spike nodded, his hand disappearing beneath her skirt as the kiss deepened. Buffy moaned feeling him pinched her clit slightly through her panties. She tugged urgently on his shirt and he quickly rid himself of the article. She smiled sliding her hands across his skin and down his rippled body.

She was surprised how comfortable she already was with him, most girls would probably still be slightly nervous at this point, it only being their second time. Her hands went to his hairs and she played with the soft curls, "You need a hair cut… your getting shaggy…" She said admiring how the curl bounced back into placed after being pulled away.

"Yeah…" He said unzipping Buffy's skirt and sliding it down, "Holly's been all up in my arse about it …" He smiled running a hand down her body.

For a few minutes they softly kissed and de-clothed as they thought about their future. Eventually Spike hopped out of the bed and lit a few candles to lighten the dark room, then crawled slowly up the bed. Buffy giggled kissing him and wrapping her arms slowly around his neck, "I love you…" Spike whispered softly as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"Love you too…" she replied and they shared another quiet moment before Spike kissed her passionately and pushed Buffy down into the bed.

He kissed along her neck as he slowly pushed into her, sending a long throaty moan through Buffy. "Shush…" he said softly kissing her again. Her legs wrapped around his hips as he pulled his length slowly out and thrust back in both groaning quietly as possible.

His thrusts picked up some speed as his arms snaked around her and pulled her unimaginably closer. Buffy's nails scrapped along his back leaving long red trails as she bit her lip in an attempt to remain somewhat quiet. With a certain swivel of Spike's hips Buffy's breath caught, "Oh god…" She said unable to stop herself.

"Love you so much…" Spike said moving faster as Buffy followed suit, her hips meeting his with every thrust. "So beautiful… sweet… soft…" He whispered kissing her neck and nibbling her ear.

Buffy's eye's slammed shut as she focused on the tightly wound ball in her stomach. "Open your eyes… look at me…" She heard him faintly and peeked through one hooded eyelid before completely opening them, "Hello darling…" Spike said smiling above her.

Their speed picked up, Spike's bed making and audible squeak that both blatantly ignored. Buffy's groan strained as her orgasm suddenly swept over her, "William!" She yelped digging her nails into his back and slamming her eyes shut. There was a sudden change in position as Spike flipped them, never breaking contact, and now laid beneath Buffy on the bed.

Buffy had a moment of utter confusing as Spike still thrust in and out of her, taking her hands and kissing each palm as he moaned. She smiled, laying her hands on his chest for more support as she rode him. Something more primal emerged from Spike and he leaned up, passionately kissing her, and holding her close as he felt his own orgasm approaching.

Buffy returned the kiss with just as much need clenching as she came suddenly once more. Watching Buffy above him quickly sent Spike over the edge and without restrain he grasped her hips tightly as he slammed into her as he released himself with a loud moan.

There was another silence in the room as Buffy laid on his chest, still joined. With a reluctant sigh Spike slid from Buffy's warmth and tucked them both in under the covers. He quickly returned to her side though laying his head across her chest with his arms wound tightly around her waist. Nothing needed to be said, they both knew that and they slipped easily into a deep sleep as Buffy ran a hand slowly through his hair.

* * *

Review review review. Do it. You know you want to.


	34. I'd Let It Slide For The Queen

**Author's note v2011: MY first new chapter in... AGES! YAYYYY! Check The Introduction chapter for a speacial update in the author's notes.**

* * *

Willow was the first to rise that morning, at least in the upstairs portion of the house. The downstairs occupants were often the first to rise on the weekends. She sat up in bed looking about for a moment as her still sleepy eye's adjusted to the room she was in. It took a moment but she soon recognised the guest room that David had sleepily escorted her to the night before. She blushed slightly remember the muffled noises she had heard from the room beside hers, and with a giggle she slipped out of bed and into some slipper's she had brought with her.

* * *

Buffy awoke and smiled as she looked up at the still sleeping Spike. He purred in his sleep and she nuzzled a bit closer to his chest. There was a soft knock on the door and she sat up in his arms, taking some of the sheets with her, enough to cover her chest, "Who is it?" She said trying not to wake Spike up just yet.

Willow opened the door just enough to poke her head in, "Oh! I knew it... you two suck with the discreetness..."

Buffy giggled and blushed as she grabbed Spike's discarded t-shirt from the floor and slipped it on. "I know... We get carried away..." Carefully Buffy extracted herself from Spike's grasp and slipped out of bed. Her movements received an unhappy groan from the sleeping form in the bed, but no extreme reactions, "I'll be out in a sec..." She whispered to Willow who took this as a polite dismissal and backed out from the door, leaving it open.

Buffy fished through her overnight bag, desperate to find some kind of underwear, when she was suddenly swooped up into a pair of strong arms. She squealed and kicked for a moment as she tried to wriggle free, "Have you seen my underwear?" She asked when Spike finally returned her to the earth.

He chuckled slightly as he kissed along her neck, "What if I said... the panty leprechaun's came and stole them last night? Is that believable?" For that he received a solid smack on the chest.

"You're a pig!" Buffy said and reluctantly pulled on a pair of jeans.

Spike's naked form returned to the bed and sat on the edge, "Hey... I just called in a favour with them and they responded... besides... underwear... Very over-rated... it just gets in the way of other things." He chuckled evilly as he waggled his eyebrows and received yet another playful smack.

Buffy shook her head and went to Spike's closet, "This is why today, you are punished with the inconvenience jeans!" She pointed to her pants and snatched a clean t-shirt of his to wear instead of the formerly floor ridden one she was wearing. She removed the dirty one and dug through bag hoping to find at least a bra, "Thank god..." She said as she extracted one and slipped it on before slipping on Spike's shirt instead of one of her own, his were always so much more comfy.

"But they're so complicated! Why can I slip my willy out in no time for a tinkle with mine, but yours are a goddamn death trap?" He stood up and grabbed Buffy by the belt loop as she tried to make her hair presentable, "Tell me how you do it?" He kneeled in front of her and tugged at the offending pants, "Is there like a secret handshake? Or magic word?" He grabbed her hips and buried his face in her stomach, "Open sesame..." He said, muffled by her body.

Buffy jumped hearing David's voice, having totally forgotten Willow had left the door ajar, "You two are bloody fuckin' weird..." He said as he stared for a moment at the naked Spike with his faced buried in Buffy's stomach. David finally shook his head and closed the door before heading downstairs.

"Oh my god... David just saw you naked!" Buffy exclaimed as she giggled and pushed Spike away.

"Not like it's nothing he hasn't seen before..." Buffy gave him a surprised look, "Sweetheart I'm a natural nudist, and I used to roam the house naked before Holly moved in... plus... Nick David and I..." He returned to the warmth of the bed finally, "We've had our drunken nights together..."

Buffy's jaw dropped at this admission, "You and Nick are like brother's!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah... and we also came to the conclusion ages ago that if one of us had been born a woman we'd be married by now..." Buffy laughed at that and joined Spike on the bed, "Don't worry, they're not much competition for you..." He smiled and leaned up, giving Buffy a soft kiss.

"I certainly hope so..." She kissed him back and stood up, "I'm gonna go hang out with Willow, will you be getting up any time soon?"

"If I could stay naked I'd be getting up sooner, but yes I'll be up relatively soon..." He flashed one of his dazzling smiles and flipped on the television as Buffy left the room.

* * *

An hour later and Holly had already latched onto the younger girls. The three were residing currently on Holly and Nick's bed painting nails and chit chattering away. Three American women versus three British men, the only conclusion: neither party understood a word of each other. It wasn't long until the men had retreated to the Batcave as Spike often called the studio downstairs and there they remained hidden for some time.

This got Buffy's ticker going, "Holly, have you ever gotten proper revenge on the boys before? I mean they put you through hell daily... why not retaliate?" She asked as she painted Willow's nails an electric green.

Holly shrugged, "It is just Spike's way of saying I love you, but I see your point. I don't know... I'm just not the pranky type like he is. That guy can't tell his finger from his dick sometimes, but he sure can scheme."

"He's Evil..." Buffy replied plainly, and the other two girls giggled, "I'm serious! He snuck into my house! I still don't know how he did it!"

"Does your mom have a spare key outside?" Buffy's mouth dropped in realization, "Yeah... you should ask him about his criminal record... He's actually banned from every pub in London currently. Stupid drunk took out four city blocks with a Hummer... If the queen didn't love him so much he'd be banned from the whole country for life. I swear he's sucked up to her so bad... every time. I've been with them twice when we've been invited for dinner, and she always seats him beside her and all night he's whispering all kind of nasties in her ear!" Buffy and Willow both giggle uncontrollably by this point, "And the woman eats it up! He a horrible flirt Buffy..."

"Oh I know... but he's only flirted with me so far... I'd let it slide for the queen." Willow jabbed Buffy with an elbow at that and Holly shook her head.

"You've got balls girl..." Holly's feet swung back and forth in the air as she laid on her stomach and painted Willow's other hand, "So what did you have in mind with the meniacleness?"

Buffy looked at the ceiling for a moment, "I was thinking something filled water balloons, but now I kinda want to give the three of them make over that they would dread soooo much..."

"Ohhh..." Holly thought for a moment, "That'd be tricky... we'd have to tie them up some how... I don't know..."

"I have an idea!" Willow chimed in suddenly, "We might not be able to get them to look girly, but we can get them smelling girly..." Holly and Buffy both leaned in, very curious now, "If you had a bottle of perfume you could sacrifice... a solution of about... 80% water and 20% perfume would have them smelling delightful! I mean with that much perfume... it would take two showers to get the smell out of your hair... at least..."

"Willow..." Buffy stated, "You. Are. A. Genius!" Holly nodded in agreement, and Buffy continued with the nails, "Alright... we finish our manicures... then get this plan in motion..."


	35. Woo! Girls Gone Wild!

Chapter 35

In the Batcave the boys were gathered in the studio, behind the glass as they dinked about on various instruments. Spike began strumming "Uptown Girl" by Billy Joel. Instead of the original lyrics he came up with his own as he went along:

_Fair-y boy_

_He'd been prancing in his twinkly world_

_I bet he'd never had a backstreet boy _

_I bet he'd never played with tha-at toy_

_Fairy boy's gonna try, for an backstreet boy_

_He'd been living in a bear-filled world_

_And now it's time for a lot less hair_

_So now he's prowling for a backstreet boy_

_And when he bends that hairless boy-oy-oy_

_And when he wakes up hell have burn marks on his thi-i-ighs_

_He'll see it's pretty bad_

_And go back to his grizzly bear..._

"Dun nuh nuh nuh..." Spike twiddled on for a bit, humming here and there as Nick and David caught their breath from laughing.

Nick plucked a string on his bass, "Now are you the fairy boy? Or the backstreet boy?" Spike glared, "Oh come on, mate... Not like you're hairy enough to be the grizzly!"

David cracked up once more, "Two weeks... Two weeks to get five 'o' clock shadow... you poor pre-pubescent sod..." Both Nick and David were dying of laughter.

Spike straightened and put an un-offended face on, "Well I thought it was rather obvious... Nick's the fairy boy... lusting after men through and through, I'm his guilty pleasure, the backstreet boy, because of my devilish good-looks and hair deficiency... and You David, are the bear that Nick always comes back to... you fucking monkey..."

The laughing came to an abrupt end and they stared at the ground leaving Spike to chuckle now.

"Can't help it if I love you babe..."Nick smiled as he play-flirted with Spike.

Spike gave him a wink, "Later sexy... when were alone..."

"Why were you buried in Buffy's torso earlier?" David suddenly remembered, "And Naked?"

"I'm always naked..." Spike said matter-of-factly

"Love it when you're naked..." Nick said sending Spike a nudge.

Spike stood up and did a little strip tease with his shirt, "Just for you..."

"Wooo!" Nick said, "Marti gra!"

Spike responded by lifting his shirt past his nipples, "Wooo Girls gone wild!" He put on his most feminine voice.

"Jerry Jerry Jerry..." Nick and David both chanted, "Where's the beads!" Nick said suddenly. The three cracked up for a moment and Spike returned to his seat.

"And David said that Spike and I were strange... He never mentioned their activities in private..." Buffy's voice rang through the studio causing the three men to jump simultaneously and turn to see the trio of girls standing in the doorway between sound proof room and control room.

Holly nodded, "I've seen worse... St. Patrick's Day 2008... I found the three of them naked in a man pile on the front lawn... I'm sure they've still recovered no recollection of how they ended up there?"

The men were silent, seemingly to preoccupied with their instruments. Buffy giggled and stepped fully into the room and stood behind Spike, absent-mindedly playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, knowing it to be his weak spot. She leaned down and spoke with a raspy sexy tone into his ear, putting the first step of the girls' secret operation into motion, "The girls and I were talking... and we want to get out of the house later..." She pouted a bit and leaned forward so he could see her jutted lip, "But we realized it would no fun unless we had manly men... shirtless... for our viewing pleasure?" She kissed his neck once, "Would you guys like to come on a walk with us later?"

At this point Holly chimed in, stepping fully into the room, she sat on Nick's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Yes... it's such a lovely day outside... it's wouldn't be any fun with just the girl's..."

David saw the persuasion tactic Buffy and Holly were using and looked towards Willow, hoping the underage girl wouldn't try a move like that on him, "I'm gay..." He said blatantly, not a true fact but it would keep her from his bits.

Willow nodded, "As am I..." She smiled and shrugged while David laughed.

He turned serious, "I'm not really gay then..."

"I figured..." She stepped in and took a seat on a free stool, "I'm... Still gay..." She and David smiled, understandingly to each other, while the other two men were all too easily seduced by their women.

Finally Holly stood up and began her sultry walk from the room, Nick's eye's following her and his tongue lolling on the floor like a cartoon wolf, "We'll let you boy's finish up in here..."

Buffy took here queue, pulling back Spike's head until he was looking at her upside down figure. If there wasn't a guitar in his lap his erection would have easily been noticed, not that he cared much. She leaned down giving him a signature and exquisitely executed Spiderman kiss that left Spike speechless. Then she too turned and began her exit, motioning to Willow as she left.

Willow smiled at David, "See you later then, David."

David nodded his reply, "I'm not gay." He said with a smile.

"I Am," Willow responded, "I'm happy we have this... gay-not-gay relationship."She chuckled and David smiled back giving her a salute as the three girls ascended the stairs.

There was silence in the room as Nick and Spike's blood returned to the correct head, "You alright mates?" David asked quizzically.

Nick gulped and nodded before he picked up his bass and plucked a string. Spike on the other hand was still silent as he watched the door, hoping Buffy would appear again, only naked. David snapped his fingers in Spike's face and he slowly came back, "Blah-duh-blah-blah-blah..." He rambled nonsense for a minute, and then shook his head back into reality, "David needs a girlfriend..." He stated and started strumming his guitar, "So he can have sexy Spiderman kisses and booty rubbins' on his bits like Nick there..."

"So I can be seduced like a puberty ridden school boy is to every bit of cleavage he see's? No... I'm alright for now... I've actually been seriously thinking my sexuality over lately..." Spike and Nick both stopped immediately and turned to the man with the keyboard.

Spike grabbed Nick's hand, and sounded like and emotional mother, "It's finally happening, Nicholas..." Spike's eye's glistened with fake tears, "Our little boy's coming out of the closet! He'll be a great addition to the gay's of the world..."

Nick nodded in agreement, "YMCA..." Is all he said.

David tossed a nearby drum stick between them and their hands broke apart in a fit of chuckles. "No no... I was looking in the mirror the other day and decided that I'm a pretty fucking sexy man... I might go Asexual for a while..."

Spike started laughing uncontrollably hard, sliding from his seat and onto the floor as his guitar fell to the floor. When he caught his breath he pulled himself back into his seat, "Question... can you suck yourself off? If you can... I'd seriously believe you..."

There was a silence from David that answered the question obviously, "Holy shit..." said Nick, the first person to speak after 5 minutes of silence.

Spike looked to the ground and placed his face in his hands, "I knew you were nimble and quick, jack... but not that nimble... I need a beer... Anyone else?"

David raised his hand, as did Nick, "I need about 7 after learning this..." Spike snapped his finger and pointed in response, "Agreed... It's Saturday, Everyone in this room is going to get laid tonight... one way or another... Let's get tanked!"


	36. Mission Title: Drunk As Funk

Spike ascended the stairs and popped into the kitchen to see Buffy and Willow reading the back of a perfume bottle. He gave them a looked and turned to the liquor cabinet. He glanced at their nonchalant forms for a moment and raised a brow, "Whatcha got there?" he said suddenly more interested in that than the booze.

Buffy shrugged doing her best to seem up to nothing, Willow was having a harder time and looked visibly tense. Buffy cleared her throat, "Was that... Holly I hear calling for you Willow?"

Willow gave her a look of confusion and sudden 'oh yeah...' expression, "Yeah... her... nails..." With that Willow took the given exit and escaped the kitchen.

Spike watched the red head leave and frowned, "What are you up too?" He asked suspiciously and stepped closer to Buffy.

She shrugged and turned the bottle to him, "Bubble gum daisies? Holly gave it to me... says it doesn't suit her... I totally get that. Sometimes you smell the perfume at the counter but when you get it home and put it on yourself, it's awful. Bye bye 20 bucks..."

Spike shrugged and turned to the cabinet once more, "Something about the oils in your skin... certain perfumes just don't play right with certain girls..." He dug through deciding the drinking buddy for the night would be Jose Cuervos and a good ol' warm lager.

Buffy stood behind him and sprayed her wrist once then held it out to Spike, "Smell." She stated and Spike did as she asked; smelling the extended wrist before kissing up her arm. He playfully growled and began devouring her neck. Buffy giggle and squealed against him before pushing him off. "What's all that?" she asked nodding to the bottle and shot glasses, her finger's pulled his hips to her's by the beltloops.

Spike shrugged, "Just Saturday... hope you girls don't mind, you're guaranteed giggles..." He dived once more into Buffy's neck but was easily deflected this time.

"It's just now coming upon noon..." She said obviously criticising their drinking style.

"And I'd usually start with a shot in bed, but I was preoccupied with your jeans this morning..." Buffy giggled at that, "If you're nice to Holly she might round up a sea breeze or two for you and red..."

"I'm 17..." She smiled at his ridiculousness.

Spike smiled back giving her a chaste kiss before he began his retreat, "Yeah... but you're coming up on 18... And that's legal in the homeland... we'll just keep it hush hush... what's a month or two? I'm and immigrant after all! I don't know the laws of this country!"

"Alright... but you can only drink if I get to see that man pile Holly was talking about..." Buffy bit her lip as she teased him.

Spike stopped for a moment and looked at the bottle he was holding, "Tequila... It's likely you will be graced with such a sight, ta!" He said before descending the stairs once more.

Once he had completely disappeared Buffy squealed and ran into the bathroom where Willow and Holly were discussing their attack. "Oh my god... those boys have no freaking idea... but that was too close..."

"What are they up too?" Holly asked as her as Willow began creating their deadly concoction of feminine scent.

Buffy tugged her bottom lip a moment and watched, "Their... drinking... How drunk will they be by the time we put this in action?"

Holly laughed, "This is perfect... they'll be drunk enough to fumble over themselves if a chase ensues..." The girls all laughed.

* * *

Downstairs, three men sat around one stool that held three full shot glasses. In way of rank, their tolerance went as follows; Spike could become incoherent after a good 10 or 12 shots of tequila depending on the time in between. This set him as the leader, and the best one to come to when you can't button your pants after a wee. David, being Scottish was automatically set in the middle, being the man to come too for the jaunty tunes and drunken dancing. It's wasn't as though Nick wasn't experience, as a unit the three could drink London under the table, but Nick's fiancé usually kept him at bay. This left him as the monkey, yes... the drunken monkey. He was happy to give the laughs though.

"Mission title: Drunk as Funk. Countdown to ignition..." Spike began the countdown as the three picked up their glasses as they all chimed in "5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Take it all off!" They all yelled the last bit loud enough for the girls to hear upstairs, and then downed their shots.

Spike made a sour face and breathed in sharply, "Who needs lime?" He breathed out and took out a cigarette.

David threw his head back after his shot giving out a strained, "Oooooi..." Before He dropped his head and followed Spikes lead with the cigarette.

Nick shook his head enthusiastically after his shot and also lit a cigarette.

To an outsider their routine was obvious and ages old amongst the men.

* * *

Upstairs the girls heard their count down and Willow could help blushing, "Are you sure their all straight?" She asked as Holly held a balloon open wide enough to pour the concoction in.

"Oh yeah... very... that's just some stupid thing they came up with when they were teens..." Buffy giggled and Holly continued, "You'll only hear it once until their so drunk they lose count and start doing it at every shot..."

* * *

Two shots later And the boys were very relaxed in their seats looking each other over, a second cigarette now hanging from each set of lips in the room. One of Spike's hands hung protectively over his bits, the other over the back of the chair. He smiled seeing Nick grab his acoustic and strummed it with drunken smile. He made up a poorly put together but humorous tune just for Spike.

_Bilbo was a wanker_

_He wanked when ever was alone..._

_He wanked and wanked until his arm fell off_

_And now he wanks no more..._

"Ey!" Spike and David both clapped enthusiastically, "Yeah I used to wank a lot..." Spike smiled holding up another shot for himself and downed it. The other men were done for now.

"Where... is... the weirdest place you've wanked before then?" David asked, creating some conversation.

There was a long pause and Spike laughed, "Ha... confessional booth..."

David and Nick let out a simultaneous "Ooooh!" and punched his arms for the sacrilege.

"Boooooys... We're ready to go!" Holly hollered down the stairs before going to the front porch and helped Buffy and Willow pack up their wagon.

Holly suggested that post attack they take a picnic to a nearby oasis in the fields and play in the water since it was a warm day. Buffy and Willow agreed enthusiastically, so they packed food, blankets and towels as well. Holly had confidence the boys wouldn't pay much attention to the two extra coolers filled with water balloons in the state she presumed they'd be in.

Holly's estimate proved to be correct as a little over tipsy David was the first to stumble out the front door with the bottle to his lips. In his mind his wanted to stop and walk with the group, but his legs and momentum decided the walk should start that very instant and he was off down the road. Nick was the second to emerge onto the porch, searching for the bottle. He saw David and gave a strained cry before chasing after him, "Heeeyy! Come back!"

Spike was the last one to emerge with a cool demeanour about him and thick aviator's on his face to hide just how tipsy Senor Cuervos had gotten him. He cleared his throat once and joined the girls. With everyone out of the house, they began their journey.


	37. Her Walking Dildo

Chapter 37

Nick chased the still motion bound David down the dirt road, in the opposite direction of Sunnydale. When he finally reached the man David was visibly relieved someone had finally caught him, "Thank god... I thought I was going to go forever!" Nick laughed and put his hand on David's shoulder's to still him as the rest of their group caught up. David gasped excitedly and held the open bottle of liquor up, "Look! I didn't spill!"

Nick let him go and clapped his hand, "Yaaaay!" He exclaimed and took the bottle from David before taking a hefty swig.

The remaining four forms walked lazily behind David and Nick. The girls chatted away, Holly towing the wagon behind them. Spike trailed a bit behind and zoned out as he walked, specifically on Buffy's behind which seemed to look so scrumptious in the jeans she wore. With his hands shoved in his pockets he felt the alcohol weighing on him as his torso bent forward more with every step as his head bobbed up and down with her steps. He continued leaning until his head was actually level with her behind. He probably looked ridiculous but it was a wonderful view.

The three girls stopped at Nick and David while Holly had to spend a moment or two trying to pry Nick's finger out of the bottle. It came loose with a pop and Holly gave him a look, "Why?" Was all she said.

Nick shrugged, "W-we couldn't find the cap..." He responded sounded smashed. He and David alone had knocked out a quarter if the bottle along their walk so far. Holly knew it was time to cut them off as they fumbled about the road. She snatched it and stuck it in the wagon.

"Spike's very quie-" Willow started when suddenly there was a loud roar and Buffy disappeared from Willow's side, leaving the red head too stare quizzically at the now empty spot beside her.

Buffy squealed with excitement as Spike swooped by taking Buffy in his arms and running as fast as he could down the road. He got a good 50ft from the rest of the group, who had continued their walk now, before he turned around. He held Buffy around the waist with her back on his chest and hoisted her up with emphasis to his words, "This is mine!" He yelled to them, "Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Buffy just giggled and held onto his forearms as he swung her around before he dropped her on her feet once more. Buffy's giggle's continued as she turned around in Spike's arms and leaned up giving him a kiss. He deepened it as her arms wrapped around his neck and their tongues battled for a moment before the group finally caught up.

Nick made a revolted sound as they passed by, "You two are disgusting together..." he teased.

Buffy turned Spike around after their kiss broke, "I wanna a piggy back ride." She slapped his butt once and Spike let out a yelp of his own before bending slightly and catching Buffy's weight on his back. He sped quickly to catch the group and they all finally gathered for the first time since their walk began, "What's so disgusting about us?" Buffy asked before she squeaked and laughed as she received a tickle behind her knee from Spike.

"All the lovey dovey crap..." Holly replied still pulling the wagon.

Nick nodded "You don't see Holly and I making out in public... or holding hands..."

"Or talking for that fact..." Holly ended his sentence.

He nodded again, "She's here to keep me from scratching myself in public and I'm just her... walking dildo." He laughed at that as did Holly.

"The perfect relationship." Holly said before linking her arm with her fiancé and kissing his cheek.

"Ours is more of a burning adoration than anything else..." Spike responded looking up at Buffy and getting a kiss for saying something sweet.

Suddenly Buffy started wriggling until Spike dropped her and she ran to Holly. They whispered for a moment then Holly spoke, "Who ever can get to that electric poll first gets the bottle!" Holly said holding up said object.

Suddenly there was dust and scrambling as the three took off for the poll set about 30ft from them. Nick whined the whole time, "No! But! I'm too fat and fucked up! I won't even get that far before i shit myself..." He still jogged sloppily. David fell at his start scrambling back up quickly to catch Spike. Because of the fumble Spike had a slight head start and felt his victory would be imminent, "It's getting further away!" Nick whined and David passed Spike by in a breeze, his long legs making him resemble an antelope as he leaped to his win. At the poll David turn for a victory dance but was tackled by the shorter man, and they wrestled in a cloud of dirt. Nick was the last, "You two..." He breathed heavily, "Suuuuuuck..."

Once the men took off the girls began their own scramble, grabbing as many of their water balloons from their coolers as possible. As Spike and David tussled, Buffy, being the quickest, ran up behind Nick, nailing him on the head and tossing two balloons into the writhing bodies on the ground.

Nick started coughing from the alcohol in the perfume as he looked at the sky wondering where the water had come from. David and Spike hugged for a moment as they shielded themselves from another attack for a moment. None came so they let each other go and started getting up. The dust had mixed nicely into the boys clothing with the aid of the water and they had a nice layer of mud coating the front of their shirts

Spike was the first to get a good look at the retreating behind of his lover as a whole rain of multi coloured water balloons came from the sky. They began scrambling but not quick enough, Spike's shoulder was hit twice as well as his head. David was nimble enough to avoid most of the onslaught but ended up with a blow to the face and scrotal zone, leaving him with the look of an uncontrolled bladder. Nick didn't budge though, only stood in the centre of the road as the rain fell on him, yelling "What's happening!" being utterly drunk and confused.

David went to Nick's aid and Spike turned his attention completely to the three dry forms down the road from them. His face turned into a frown and he started forward planning to do... he had no idea what but something. Holly screamed, "Get Spike get Spike!" The girls all turned the aim to the bulldozer that was coming at them, mostly trying to rid of the water balloons before he could get his hands on them and become maniacal.

David and Nick now realized this was more than a random balloon assault as they both began smelling each other, "Retreat Bilbo! Before it's too late! They're girly balloons!" It was too late though, the other half of the attack was directed solely on Spike and he just ran through them. by the time he closed the distance between them the balloons had been unloaded onto Spike and he was left soaking wet but smelling like a rose, or bubblegum to be more specific.

He stopped right in front of the girls and finally got the chance to smell himself, "Oh!" He yelled ripping off his shirt and trying to ring it dry, "God it's in my hair." The rest of the men were mimicking his reaction, taking off their shirts, David and Nick ripping their pants off as well and standing it boxer's. The girls just laughed as Spike, their main target, paced about in front of them trying to diffuse the situation somehow. His conclusion: tickle someone, specifically Buffy.

He suddenly looked up getting her the evil eye and started at her. For the umpteenth time that day Buffy let out a squeal before she started running. "I know this was you!" Spike yelled chasing her in circles, "Holly doesn't have the brain power, and Red's just too sweet!"

They ran and ran, Spike diving a couple times to catch her, but failing. Finally Buffy took a turn to sharply and Spike barely caught by the shirt. His finger caught the hem of her shirt and he had her, pulling Buffy into his grasp in a victorious growl. Her punishment: death by tickle.

Holly and Willow laughed as they approached the other two, wagon in tow, "Bout time I got some revenge..." Holly said.

She started laughing harder when she realized Nick was crying, this being a common thing for him when this intoxicated. "I smeeeeelll..." Sniffle, "Like a-a-a... GIIIIIRLLL!" David pouted, tears welling a bit in his eyes as well, mostly like the perfume's alcohol emanating from him. He rubbed Nick's bare back as the man cried into his chest.

Willow looked to Holly, "Is he going to be okay?" She asked very worried.

"He gets very emotional sometimes when he's drunk..." Holly explained and Willow nodded understandingly.

Spike walked up beside them holding a squirming squealing Buffy as she tried to escape his grasp, "One birthday he spent in the bathroom balling his head off because he broke the towel rack... it took me three hours and a broken toilet seat to get him out."

Buffy was finally released, and replaced with Nick as they began walking once more. Spike glaring at Buffy the whole way. She shrugged and gave him a 'What?' look, "He wouldn't be crying if you weren't so malevolent..."

"Ohhhhh... big words from the shortest man here..." Buffy retorted.

Nick cried into his shoulder, "He's more of a woman than you'll ever be!" he said trying to defend his best friend.

Everyone laughed, "I certainly hope not..." Buffy said.

Spike put up a tough guise, "I might not be a as tall as the other boys... but I have the inches where there the most useful..." He gave Buffy a purely sinful look as she gasped.


	38. Monkey Likes The Water

They finally reached the oasis Holly spoke of, with all three men still in sour moods, and much more sober. Nick and Spike only had their arms around each other as they walked while David just moped along sadly, "Oh you three are such sore loser's!" Holly exclaimed as she started setting out their blankets and other picnic accessories.

Buffy and Willow took their time getting a good look around them. In the centre of some random field near Spike's home they stood before a large pond, surrounded by flourishing tree's and plant life. It was completely randomly placed but gorgeous. Buffy took off her shoes and ran down to the bank of the pond, relishing in the cool sand she felt beneath her toes. Up higher on the bank was the largest tree there and from it hung a rope swing from a branch that jutted out across the water.

Suddenly one of Spike's signature roars was heard and Buffy disappeared from Willow's side once more. She screamed and Spike picked her up before tossing her out into the water then laughing when she resurfaced. "You jerk!" She yelled coming out of the water and chasing him, but to no prevail. He simply ran to the base of the big tree and dove happily into the water, leaving a soaking wet and brassed off Buffy behind him.

She huffed, returning to the picnic and stripping out of her wet clothes until the also wet bikini she wore underneath had surfaced. Willow watched Spike swim about and splash in the water. He spent a special amount of time dipping his hair in the water hoping to get girly stench off of him but to no prevail. She looked up at Buffy who now sat beside her on one of the blankets, "How come the other boys are in boxers and he's still in pants?"

Everyone laughed at that, which left Willow confused, but they let Buffy answer, "The only time I've seen him wear underwear under his jeans was on valentine's day."

"I bought those for him!" Nick chimed in, "Thought you'd get a giggle."

Buffy nodded, "They were adorable," She turned to Willow, "White boxers with cute little hearts on them!" They both giggled as Spike approached them soaking wet now and shaking his still shirt hair out like a dog before sitting next to Buffy.

Spike bent forward going through the wagon until he found the bottle, then chugged as opposed to a swig or two. He looked at Buffy, "Do I still smell like girl?" He asked leaning forward and offering his head to smell.

She bent forward and smelt his head before giving a heebie jeebies shiver, "You smell like girl and pond water..."

Spike smiled, "Good I stink, as everyman should. Tomorrow I will go without deodorant and you, Miss Holly will suffer immensely..."

Buffy shook her head, "No you won't..."

Spike looked at her and gave in, "No, I won't..."

* * *

An hour later and their food was half gone, as well as the tequila that had tagged along. The girls just giggled watching the boys interact with each other. It was enough entertainment for anyone.

Nick was hanging from the rope in the centre of the pond, David below him and encouraging the larger man to drop. He clung for his life though, "No! It's too far!"

Spike stood on the shore, "It's five feet to the water..." He swayed slightly, after finally reaching the level of intoxication he had been aiming for.

"It's too shallow!" Nick whined even more.

David waded in the water below him, "If-" hiccup, "If I'm swimming and..." He paused a moment before diving. He disappeared for a few moments before resurfacing, "I couldn't find the bottom, mate. Just drop!"

Nick shook his head with a stubborn visage as he hung on for dear life. Spike sighed and walked to the big tree. His first attempt to climb it he fell down into the water and had to swim out, but at least the girls got a laugh. The second try he made it, but visibly swayed as he scooted out onto the branch that the rope hung from. Nick looked up, "Don't you dare shake the tree Billy! Bilbo!" He yelled at the tiny man above him.

Spike merely smiled, his signature trouble following smile before he stood, slowly, and began jumping up and down. Nick hung below and stared swinging back and forth, "Stop it! I'm scared! I'm gonna wee myself! Knock it off."

Spike continued though, "Come on monkey. Monkey likes the water!" He yelled back trying to make the man drop. With every push down, David jumped out of the water, trying to grab Nick's foot. It took a moment but he succeeded and started to climb up the hanging man.

"I'm surprised that tree is taking three full grown men's weight like that." Willow said as they watched.

"No!" Nick yelled kicking at David now that he began sliding down the rope, "Get off of me you kilt wielding Scott!"

Three more good jumps and Nick finally lost his grip, both him and David falling into the water. Spike misjudged the recoil from the branch though and ended up with catastrophic results. Just as he came down from his last jump the branch shot back, passing his feet and shot straight into his groin. All three girls gasped as he landed hard and turned rigid on the branch, "Oi..." He sighed softly his eye's watering before he too fell from the branch and into the water.

Nick and David resurfaced, splashing each other and playing, having missed the action above them. Buffy rushed down to the bank not seeing her fiancé resurfacing, "Where is he!" She yelled and Nick and David looked around.

Across the pond Spike resurfaced in a painful glory and clawed at the steep bank before him. David swam across, grabbing the injured man by the waist and pulling him to the correct side to deposite him on the bank in front of Buffy. She dropped to the ground next to a desperately gasping Spike and rubbed his chest, "Honey, are you okay?"

Spike turned over grabbing his bits and gave out a loud pained moan. Holly was the laughing so hard she could barely breathe, "Oh god! That was... Just... The best thing! The best ever!"

Buffy could do nothing but let him get through the pain. It took 10 minutes before he could speak, "I'm done for today... done... Want. Bed..." He said and Buffy laughed.

David and Nick agreed, retreating from the water and began helping Holly and Willow clean up while Buffy sat and comforted Spike. "We're all ready!" Holly said once they were packed.

Buffy left Spike's side for a moment, "Can you just leave a blanket for us... I think he needs another hour or so before he can start walking..." This caused Holly to crack up again as the incident replayed in her head once more. She nodded and left a blanket for them, as well as the bottle, informing Buffy it would help him. They waved a quick bye and headed back to the house so Willow could pack to go home.

* * *

**Review, review, reveiw. Come on... you know you want too...**


	39. Naked Cartwheel's

Note: I'm completely sure a guy would not be able to follow through with the activity that follows... but for the sake of romance, Spike has the greatest recovery time i've ever heard of. Wish i knew i guy like that.

* * *

After lots of coercing, Buffy had finally moved Spike from the cold bank near the water, to their warm blanket in the sun. He remained silent, a pained expression on his face as he waited for the ache to recede some. Buffy pouted, not sure how to help, so she sighed and laid her head on his chest as he still worked on his breathing.

"I'm sorry..." His hand came up and grasped her shoulder, "I'm just... hurting... it's started to ease off though..."

Buffy smiled, deciding there was one way she could help a bit. "It's alright..." She kissed the centre of his chest a few times, "I'm just enjoying the sun..." She smiled and started kissing up his bare chest to his neck where she bit and nibbled for fun.

Spike let out a groan before sitting up, "Give me a tick sweetheart..." He was still obviously in pain and turned to the bottle for some kind of cure. Hopefully his solid chug could chase away the last of his pain. He laid back once more, Buffy cuddling up to him as he relaxed and let the liquor run its course.

Within in a couple moments Spike was getting touchy feely, rubbing Buffy's shoulder's, down her back, across her hips. She giggled when he tickled her purposefully, just to be playful. When she looked up he looked obviously drunk, but not in pain, and his eye's still held the adoration that she'd come to love. "Hi..." He said with a goofy smile and Buffy laughed.

She rolled away from him, being playful, but he grabbed a strap on the side of her bikini bottoms. She stopped and soaked in the sun for a moment on her back while he toyed with one of the bows that held her red bottoms onto her hips. "By George..." He turned on his side now and tugged, the bow undoing itself as he did, "It's like a present I just have to unwrap..."

Buffy laughed again, not needing to say anything, just enjoying her private time with her William. He never disappointed either as he played more with her bikini, getting an absolute kick out of how easily each bow came undone. After the two on either hip, he untied the one on her back and the one behind her neck, making the whole outfit into nothing more than scraps of material. "This is so much better than those bloody jeans of yours..." He whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back, swatting the scraps of clothing away.

Buffy gave a relaxed sigh and turned back over to him, simply rolling out of her bikini and ending up naked with her back against his chest, "You cheated by throwing me in the water earlier..."

"And what are you going to do about it?" He asked before kissing her shoulder and up her neck.

Buffy shrugged and started digging through the pile of her clothes she had sat by their blanket before the rest of the group took off, "I could just get dressed..."

Spike made an immediate objection to that though, "Oh nice try you little minx..." with that he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his grasp, she ended up straddling his own hips and looking down at him, "You're not going anywhere..." He sat up, their torso's made contact and Buffy moaned as Spike's lips met hers in soft kiss. She deepened it, biting his lip before delving her tongue into his mouth for a battle that lasted ages.

One of Spike's hands dipped between them, his finger's fluttering across her core before one finger slipped into her centre. Buffy let out another moan and arched her as Spike kissed across her collarbone. There was a moment of muddled movement while Spike slipped his still wet jeans off and Buffy sat in his lap once more, wrapping her legs around his hips. They met for the first time that day, his member sliding slowly into her as Buffy sunk down onto him. Both gasped before Buffy's head fell to the crook of his neck.

They moved slowly, Spike guiding her with his hands on her hips and Buffy finding it hard to open her eye's as the coil in her stomach tightened slightly with every thrust into her. Their hands clasped and Buffy felt waves of an orgasm flush over her. Spike felt as her inner muscles flutter around him making him still for a moment not wanting to end it just yet.

As Buffy gasped above him he laid her on her back, never breaking contact, and continued. Thrusting wildly now, grasping her shoulder's as Buffy writhed, still feeling waves of pleasure, before another tsunami hit, harder than the last one, "Holy shit..." She whispered before biting hard on his shoulder to stifle the scream that ripped from her centre to her vocal cords. A few more thrusts and Spike followed roaring her name into the empty field around them.

The two forms stilled, looking like one jumbled mess of sweaty limbs, but clung to each other as if life world slip away if they let go. Both breathed heavily, Buffy's arms around his neck, Spike's arms around her back, holding her close as they meshed together. Finally Buffy started wiggling under his wait, "I'm hot..." She simply stated referring to the sun that shone down on them.

Spike rolled off, lying on his back next to her, "Yes you are..." He smiled turning slightly to give her a soft kiss.

Buffy smiled and stretched, "Mmmmm..." She sighed turning to him as well, "Do you feel better now?"

Spike nodded enthusiastically then looked to the pond, an idea sparking, "Oh-ho-ho-ho, yessss..." He quickly hopped up and held his hands out, "C'mon! We're skinny dippin'!"

Buffy looked to the pool of water before nodding and letting him pull her up into his arms and give her anther kiss. Suddenly he disappeared, running up to the big tree, and swinging out on the rope before dropping into the water.

Buffy laughed and walked down the water, standing with her feet only underwater. "Sometimes I swear you're only a teenager." She said when he finally emerged and swam to a place he could stand only submerged from the hips down.

"I went through puberty and... I never really grew up!" He smiled holding out his arms, "C'mon!" He encouraged her.

"Its cooold" Buffy whined with a pout, "I've never skinny dipped before..."

Spike pouted back as she started walking slowly into the water. She stopped when the water reached midway up her thighs. Spike wouldn't stand for that though, quickly meeting her at that water level and wrapping his cold wet body around her. Buffy wiggled and squealed in his grasp, "Cold cold cold..."

He kissed her then, taking her hands in his and backing slowly into the water, guiding Buffy along the way. The water reached her stomach and Buffy squeaked before attempting to retreat. Spike shook his head though and yanked her the rest of the way in until neither could touch the bottom.

"Oh my god... this sucks..." She said following Spike around in a doggy paddle.

Spike scoffed though, gilding nimbly through the water, practically doing circles around her, "Whatever, this is fantastic..."

"As long as you're naked everything is fantastic..." She said as Spike came around behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Their bodies now touched and Buffy enjoyed the warmth he provided, "Birthday suit the best way to go..." He said as she flipped in his grasp and gave him a kiss.

For a moment they were lost in each other, Spike forgetting he was floating for two at the moment and almost sent them under the water. "We should get going, goldilocks... " He sighed floating them towards he bank until they could touch once more.

Buffy nodded and started out of the water before turning back, "Its cold..." She whined once more, but laughed at the ridiculousness of the statement.

Spike laughed and ran out of the water and into the sun, "Warm!" He yelled before doing a cartwheel and sitting on the blanket. Buffy followed running until she was in the warm sun as well, "Naked cartwheels... interesting sight." She giggled tying her scrapped bathing suit bottoms back together and slipping them on.

Spike was busy shimmying into his still wet jeans, "Buggering fuck this is difficult..." He stood up, jumping a bit as the wet material fought against his skin.

Buffy turned her back to him, the strap around her neck tied but the one of her back undone still, "Help." She said simply. Spike tucked himself in, neglecting to zip his jeans up, before going to her aid and tying the back for her.

He kissed her shoulders a few times, hugging Buffy to him in a loving protective bear hug, and then started picking up their things. "Let's walk..." He said holding out his hand.

She happily took it after folding her clothes and slipping on her shoes before they took off for home.


	40. Mystery Man Exposure Extravaganza

The walk Spike and Buffy shared was in accompanied silence, both just enjoying their time together. They walked slowly, holding hands the whole way, Spike sending glances her way. They almost looked shy from her point of view, _He's so cute..._

When they reached the house Willow was already packed, ready to go home. Buffy ran upstairs with Spike to get her things together as well. Spike sat on the edge of his bed and watched with a pout across his face, "Do you _have_ to go?" he whined and kicked his feet back and forth before going to his own drawers and grabbing a fresh pair of pants.

Buffy turned back now in fresh clothes as well, she let out a shiver, still slightly cold, and went to his closet. "I need to get home, Willow and I have a buuunch of homework, that we both neglected to do this weekend on account of the 'Mystery Man Exposure Extravaganza'" She smiled feeling him wrap his arms around her waist.

He reached up and grabbed a black t-shirt then gave her a kiss, "Hmmm... would most of that homework be from you English class?" He chuckled, "What are you looking for in here?" He ran his hand across the hanging clothing.

"Actually yes it is... you'd think you'd give me some kind of break sometime..." She snatched a black hoodie from the closet and slipped it on, then turned in his arms, "Warm..."

"Nope... decided that a long time ago... no breaks. You already get an advantage by spending so much time with me." He gave her a kiss, "I've practically been tutoring you."

Buffy laughed at that giving him another kiss before extracting herself from his grasp and grabbing her things. She gave him a look before heading down stairs and joining the rest of the family. She missed the pout he sent her way as his brow furrowed and he stomped his feet like a child. With his shoulders slumped he followed down stairs.

* * *

Spike's car pulled into Buffy's driveway and all three stepped out of the vehicle. As any gentleman would Spike held open the door for Willow and Buffy. Both went inside, rushing upstairs to drop off their things. Joyce rounded the corner, just as their stampede ended, to see Spike closing the door. "Afternoon, mum."

Joyce smiled giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, and couldn't help but notice a certain fragrance wafting from him, "Everything go alright, no... Attacks this time?"

Spike shook his head, "Nope... just girls doing their nails and boys... making poop jokes..."

Joyce laughed giving him a motherly pat on the shoulder, "That's good, it looks like they had fun..." She leaned in sniffing him once, "What is that? Bubble gum?"

"Yeah it is... it seems they had too much fun." She gave him a look of confusion before he continued, "They're gonna finish their school work up before Willow heads home. I better go say goodbye..." He started up the stairs.

Joyce caught him before he got too far, "Tell Willow she can spend the night if she wants." Spike nodded and she let him go.

* * *

Upstairs Buffy and Willow were gathered on her bed giggling away about the weekend, mostly about their attack earlier that day. They had just began to take their work out when Spike came in and sat behind Buffy on the bed and pulling her up into his lap. "I gotta take off..."

Buffy's lip jutted out as she looked back at him, he growled softly and bit onto it then gave her a deep kiss, both forgetting Willow was sitting just across the bed. She blushed slightly; a little jealous she didn't have her crush here with her, but went back to sorting through her homework. The couple finally broke the kiss and Spike slipped away from the bed giving Buffy another soft kiss goodbye and leaving the room. Buffy stared at the door with moony eye's wishing he'd come back.

Willow followed her gaze to the door before cracking open her chemistry book. "I think you might be missing him already..." She smiled and looked at Buffy.

Buffy stared for a couple more seconds before snapping her head to Willow, "Huh? Oh... yeah... he's nice to have around..." She bit her lip and opened her book as well, "Okay I'm under-exaggerating... he's AMAZING."

Suddenly the door burst open and Spike popped in again, "Ahhh... mum said you can stay tonight if need be, Red." He gave Buffy another kiss and took off once more.

"Woah..." Buffy said amazed her wish came true, "Would you be wigged out if I wished for him to come back again, but only naked with whip cream on his nipples?" Willow cracked up and Buffy followed suit.

"He really does love you?" Willow asked even though after this weekend she already knew the answer.

Buffy nodded and looked at her ring, "Yeah... I think he does... I think my mom see's it too, otherwise we'd have gotten into soooo much more trouble. And she's like, really insightful about these kinds of things, you know?"

Willow nodded as she started on the first problem in her notebook as well as Buffy.

* * *

_Monday morning, school, annoying stares, bitchy cheerleader's..._ Buffy though the last part specifically as Cordelia happened to pass by her in the hall and sneered at her, _Sexy boy- fiancé!_ She remembered as she approached Spike's class with a skip in her step now. She opened the door and stepped in seeing Mr. Giles standing across from Spike who was sitting on top of a desk. Buffy shrunk back as they both turned their gaze to her, "Oh... Sorry... I just was looking for a bit of help on a chapter..." She backed away slowly but Giles caught her.

"Oh no..." he stepped back and wiped his glasses out of habit, "Don't mind me, we were just discussing some literature."

Buffy stuttered for a moment, she had absolutely no intention of coming to Spike about the chapter they were working on, but Giles was absent-mindedly backing her into a corner. Spike saw her distress, and came to her aid, "I mentioned... before the weekend... there may be some books in the library that could help you... we'll take a little field trip down there and check them out before class?" He smiled and Giles looked between them. "Excuse me Rupes..." he moved off the desk and joined Buffy's side, holding the classroom door open.

"Perhaps I could-" Giles started but Spike cut him off.

"Oh no, I got this..." He left Giles in his room while Buffy and he rushed off in the direction, opposite of the library.


	41. Oh The Kissing

It took some discrete walking as they passed by several students but eventually Spike grabbed her hand and yanked Buffy into a random storage closet. He grabbed a cord above them and yanked it filling the small enclosure with light.

"I'm guessing some privacy was what you were looking for?" He smiled, his voice returning to his usually pronunciation, while a hand trailed up her arm.

Buffy nodded slipping her backpack off and setting on the floor. "You read my mind..." Her hands wrapped around his neck and they met in an unfathomable kiss that left Buffy's knee's melting beneath her.

* * *

Giles watched as Mr. Pratt and Buffy left with a curious look across his face. He sat for a moment, mimicking Mr. Pratt on top of a desk trying to understand the man a little bit more. He looked around the classroom seeing its bare interior had become elaborately decorated with lines from literature as well as some pretty sophisticated drawings with stories. There wasn't much on the remaining two walls.

He sighed, standing up and straightening himself out before deciding to head back to his place in the library, perhaps getting a chance to discuss more with Mr. Pratt.

* * *

In their own little bubble once more, Spike now had Buffy sitting atop a rolling projector cart that neglected the projector. Her hands had his dark blue shirt unbuttoned half way and were now running across the smooth skin beneath it.

Spike kissed down her neck, slipping off the green jean jacket she wore, and was very happy to find nearly bare shoulders in a pink spaghetti strap tank top. He bit down lightly on the edge of her shoulder, his hands running up her leg, from her knee and slowly into her inner thigh, grateful she wore a skirt yet again for him. Knowing they had to be quick he brushed the scrap of material she was using for underwear aside and slid a single skilled finger across her swollen flesh, revelling in the low moan she emitted.

He stepped back a moment undoing the belt on his slacks, as well as the button and zipper on them. Buffy grabbed Spike pulling him flush against her in a kiss that had their tongues battling while she pulled his hard erection from his pants and placed it at her entrance.

* * *

In the library, Giles looked around, not seeing any sign of Mr. Pratt or Miss Summers. He went to the main desk asking one of the students he had holding down the fort if they had seen the couple. No sign though. This left him puzzled and Giles left the library becoming rather curious about their disappearance.

* * *

Meeting Buffy's eye's Spike pushed slowly into her biting onto her neck hard when she lifted her head in a gasp and stared at the ceiling. Thrusting hard the cart she was on shifted back and forth and Spike used this to his advantage. He grasped her hips bouncing Buffy off of his pelvis with every thrust. Buffy moaned quietly, looking back to him and clawing onto his back as she pulled him to her. There was a moment where neither one made a single sound, only breathed heavily as they reached for the same goal.

A few more hard thrusts and Buffy came, pulling Spike over the edge with her as they clung to one another. They were silent coming down from their high slowly as they held each other. Spike's finger's intertwined with Buffy's ringed finger and he kissed her softly before pulling out slowly with a feeling of loss.

She smiled as she moved to the edge of the cart. She pulled him once more to her in a softer kiss before she started buttoning up his shirt for him, "So happy I came in for some help..." She frowned seeing his hands shake slightly as he tried to do his belt up. "What's wrong?"

He sighed dropping his belt buckle, "Just nerves... we escalated pretty quickly... at work... and now..." She did his pants for him and leaned her head against his as she looked in his eyes, "Now I have to figure out how to get out of a cramped area with you and not be seen..."

Buffy pouted maybe this had been a bad idea, but she couldn't help it when she got alone with him and with the kissing_, Oh the kissing..._

* * *

Walking rather frantically about the school Giles found absolutely no sign of the teacher or student. He spotted some of Buffy's 'friends' and approached them, "Miss Chase? Have you seen Buffy around anywhere... I seem to have lost track of her..."

Cordelia shrugged, "Probably messing around with her mystery man, I'd be surprised if she even came to school today..."

Giles gave Cordelia a questioned look, "I know for a fact she's here today... now who exactly is this mystery man you're referring too?"

"Don't you understand the word 'mystery'" she rolled her eyes, "No one knows who he is... only that he's been her pimp daddy all throughout the year. I don't really care anymore anyways... she broke poor Riley's heart. He's such a sweetie... just so she can get her whatever's all over some older guy... its disgusting. Excuse me I have more important matters to attend too..." With that Cordelia sauntered off surrounded by other bubbly girl's of her stature, leaving Giles with an overwhelming amount of information to ponder.

* * *

It took a couple minutes to relax Spike, "I'll step out, check the coast and knock when it's okay, okay?"

Spike nodded rather frantically, "Do I look like I just had sex?" Buffy shook her head, "Good... good... I did not just have fantastic fucking amazing sex with my girl..." He gave her a kiss, trying to calm his nerves a bit, but his audible gulp made it obvious he was getting claustrophobic.

Buffy kissed him back, confident she looked put together, before stepping quickly out of the storage closet. She glanced around quickly seeing no one, and knocked on the door before walking down the hall as if she were already on a set path.

At the knock Spike slipped out smoothing his hair back and watched Buffy for only a moment before heading in the opposite direction towards his classroom. Just being out of the cramped space had his confidence back as he entered his classroom and began getting ready for the day.

* * *

Giles took a seat in court yard, piecing together the few things he had seen over the year so far. The rides he'd seen Mr. Pratt give Buffy; _Nothing I wouldn't have done for a student_. The dance they supposedly shared at the club that the students attended; _It was a bit strange but still understandable with the circumstances_. The dance he witnessed at valentines; _they were quite wrapped up in each other_. _And why did Mr. Finn attack him?_ And now this, their immediate disappearance from the face of the earth after Mr. Pratt blatantly told him where they would be located. He looked up from his thoughts seeing Buffy crossing the court yard, she looked rather more... relaxed but a bit dishevelled. He saw a rather serious looking red mark on her neck that he hadn't seen before. _Enough talking yourself out of this._ With a frown he stood and headed straight to Mr. Pratt's office.

* * *

**Review, it's the right thing to do. Review because it gives you tinglies in all the right places.**


	42. She Just Captivated Me

Spike stood idly in front of his white board, his session with Buffy making him feel like more than a man than ever. He laughed a little at himself as he continued writing on the board in front of him. He pranced about as he continued prepping for class, chest puffed in inebriated manhood, when suddenly the door to his classroom quite literally burst open and Mr. Giles came storming in. He turned quickly as the older man approached him and cornered him against the board causing the marker to rub off on the back of his shirt.

"Miss Summers?" Giles was seething at the thought that this man, who he had become fairly fond of, was harming a student, "What is going on between you two!" His voice was raised but not loud enough to leave the confines of the room.

Spike's breath became shallow and he gulped, having nowhere to go, "Rupert..." He used a calm voice, still in his American cloak. He trusted the man quite a bit, as did Robin Woods, now would be a grand time to explain his second job, perhaps win him over with the fact they were originally native of the same country. "It's much much more complicated than you'd think..."

Giles backed away slowly, allowing the smaller man breathing room, "Explain then why something like this would be... legitimate in anyway?" He leaned against the desk behind him and crossed his arms, waiting for the explanation.

"Spike..." It was the only thing he said for a while and Giles stared at him trying to follow, "He retired, or took a vacation... He went looking for the woman he'd dreamed of... after getting quashed and turned to dust by a-ah... whore!"

Giles knew of the man, not the biggest fan of the man himself, but enjoyed some of his acoustical cored songs. Either way he was having issues following, Mr. Pratt's point, "What are you talking about, man!"

"What if... said man... Spike... were too have retired somewhere less populated... like California... Sunnydale to be specific. Then took up a job he'd rather not be suited for in his usual persona? Like... teaching." Giles still stared as if the man across from him had grown a second head, "And him... being Spike... were stupid enough to... fall in love with someone... that his current job would never allow..." HE looked up meeting Giles's eye's for the first time since this began, "Because he's Spike... he'd fall into love with a gorgeous, intelligent, mature, sweet, strong, beautiful girl... And for the first time... felt loved himself."

The references to Spike made it obvious what the formerly Mr. Pratt, was hinting too. "Because he's Spike shouldn't be an excuse..." Giles said quietly.

Spike nodded, and reverted to his usual accent for the first time in front of Giles, "Well... He is Spike... And he asked her to marry him."

Giles's jaw dropped and Spike swore he heard it clunk to the floor, surprised not by the sudden shift in voice, but by the engagement, "Are you crazy William! She's underage here... And you seriously think her mother will go on without realizing she's... engaged?"

"She knows... and approves... There's not a set date or anything..." Giles still stared in disbelief, "We have a few options... get hitched now... in Oregon with her mum signing off that she approves the marriage. Or wait till summer when she does turn of age... I just pray to the gods that she wants to wait until summer..." Giles still stared comprehending everything, "This definably not something I encouraged... but... she just captivated me... no matter how much I berated myself... she managed to wrap me around her finger. Rupert... please." He sighed, opening himself completely to the man, "Knowing a bit about me... the real me... not who I pretend to be here. Let us have this... in so many ways I regret stealing a life from her but she's given a life back to me, don't take it from me, mate..."

Giles watched the full grown man in front of him slowly breakdown over the course of his speech. There's no way he could have practiced it, it was sincere, honest, and desperate. He pitied the man, to be in such a predicament, have the world against the one thing that truly made you happy, "Today... whatever you two snuck off and did, is not happening... not on my watch." He slowly approached him, "You made it far too obvious, her neck has some ridiculous red mark on it-" He stopped himself there, getting rather angry now. He stopped and took a breath, "I'm talking to Miss Summer's at lunch, her mother after school, and to Robin, right this moment about the Spike thing..." He turned, starting to leave.

Spike caught him though, "How about this... I'll call Joyce, and ask about a nice dinner tonight... the four of us will have a chat, and you can still go talk to Wood's about the rest of the lot..." Giles turned slightly to him, thinking for a moment, then nodded and turned once more towards the door, "Oh, and... the mark... we did... snog a bit... It was completely out of line, and I have no excuse for it other than... I'm an idiot, and had the wrong head thinking. It will not happen again. I swear it."

Giles's jaw tightened for a moment, and he nodded again before turning and leaving. Walking through the hall's he returned to his own office in the library, deciding that the talk with Wood's was unnecessary about his identity. He could already tell that was the truth, but was he was very restless regarding the relationship the man held.

* * *

The first two periods inched past Spike, he basically set his one morning class up with book work and moped in his office most of the period. Second period, his free period, he called Joyce, telling her the issue, and taking the rap for Buffy with the in-school 'snog fest.' He just thank the gods she believed making out was all they did. Luckily she and Giles knew each other through various school events which gave Spike some hope the man could be swayed their way. That and he also believed they both would be a great match for each other. Playing cupid could also work to his advantage.

Third period came and Spike had serious issues getting the class settled. Buffy and her close friends actually shut up when he asked, as for the rest of them, "Everyone, please... silence... settle down" When the yammering didn't stop he had to result to a higher volume, "EVERYONE! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The room went silent. He looked around eyeing everyone in the room. "Chapter 12... read it. Finish the questions. Due at the end of class." With that he left going into his office and shutting the door, but leaving the blinds open to watch the class.

Buffy turned, watching him leave, _What the hell is wrong with him? _Willow gave Buffy a look and she shrugged not knowing anything. His office door clicked open and Spike poked his head out, "Miss Summer's, in here please."

Buffy gulped and everyone in the room follow her as she passed with their eye's, all thinking she was in some sort of deep shit filled hell hole regarding school. Timidly, Buffy entered the office and closed the door behind her, "We are in serious shit sweetheart..."

Buffy frowned not quite understanding. "What are you talking about? We're fine..."

Spike shook his head moving her so they were out of view of the rest f the class through the window, "Giles knows..."

Buffy's jaw dropped, "What are you talking about, he knows?"

"He's a smart bloke sweetheart... just figured it out. I guess I left a mark somewhere on your neck... and he just caught on when he saw it... or some rubbish..." He tilted Buffy's chin up and looked seeing the nice bite mark he had in fact made this morning.

Buffy grabbed her neck covering the mark before looking away from him, "This cannot be happening..."

"Now... I persuaded him into dinner with mum and us tonight... but I don't know how well that will play out..." he sighed not knowing what to do.

"Well for one it would probably look better if you didn't take it out on your classes... book work is not your style..." Buffy said sounding more adult than he was acting.

"I know I'm just... stressing..." He put his arms around her waist, "I'm sorry... I'll pick up the slack next period..."

Buffy nodded leaning up and giving him a quick kiss, "We'll worry after school, alright?" He nodded and she left the room, leaving him with some time to think. How could she handle everything so much better than he could he'd never be able to figure out.

* * *

**Review. It's the right thing to do. Every review is a donation towards the completeion of this story. Plus you love me.**


	43. Would You Fuck Me? I'd Fuck Me

Lunch came around and Buffy immediately decided stopping by Spike's office would be a good thing. She was sure he'd be throwing students out the window by now. On her way though, Giles cut off her route, signalling with a nod of his head for her to follow him. Being strong as always Buffy followed, chin held high, knowing she had nothing to defend other than how she felt about Spike. Their feelings were of course mutual, nothing like the idea Giles was set on. She followed him into his office where he closed the door and motioned for her take a seat.

She followed him with her eye's watching him take his spot at his own desk, but not sitting herself. Some how she felt stronger standing than sitting at his level, it worked because her confidence showed. "I've already talked to William..." She started speaking without giving him a chance to start the conversation, "You can think what you want, Mr. Giles, but our feelings for each other are mutual. He didn't force himself upon me at any point. In fact he's saved me a couple times from another boy's advances. I'm grateful I have him in my life."

For a moment Giles had issues remember hold old she was and just why they were having this conversation. He almost dismissed her right there before he remembered and cleared his throat, taking his glasses off and wiping them with anal habit. "Well yes Miss Summers... but I'm sure you can see why I find it rather... difficult to believe any of this was completely mutual."

Buffy nodded, finally taking a seat, "This morning, was my initiation. I wanted to make out with my fiancé and I did. If you want someone to be punished, then punish me as if you caught me with some pimple faced boy my age. But don't punish William. Neither one of us came to each other looking for anything. I'm not trying to get a better grade and he doesn't have some sick desire to get his rocks off. Love just happened to work out this way, and we've learned to work around it, even with people snubbing us at every corner."

Giles was once again taken aback by her words. He'd known Buffy for some years now. Coincidentally moving from the middle school to high school libraries, as she moved from school to school. He hadn't realized just how logical of a thinker she was. He cleared his throat again, "Well... I think we're done here. You've done quite a stupendous job of explaining... I will be seeing you tonight for dinner."

Buffy nodded, once again standing, head still held high and left the room without so much as another glance towards Giles. She had spoken, and was now finished with the conversation. She returned to her original route towards Spike's classroom, reaching the classroom only to find it locked. She pulled out her phone, texting him quickly, 'Where are you honey?' she stepped outside and leaned against the building as she waited for Spike to reply. After a long agonizing minute her phone vibrated and she quickly opened the message, 'Corner of the staff parking, smoking a whole bloody pack of fags...'

Buffy shook her head and went to the spot he usually parked in, finding him in his car exactly where he had said. She slipped into the passenger's seat looking at him as he laid back in the driver's seat with a cigarette hanging from his lips. She frowned seeing the ash tray over flowing and snatched the one in his mouth. She put it out quickly and turned to see him frowning, his brow furrowing in a pout as he leaned forward and put his chin on the steering wheel.

"This time I will have my bollocks chopped off." He said quietly.

Buffy shook her head, "It's not as bad as you think...I mean-"

Spike caught her off there, "No. It's worse than you realize. I will be deported Buffy... then put into jail. In jail I will sit while my entire career combusts into flames taking my family along with it." He looked at Buffy, as if he were accusing her, "I'm not just talking my teaching career Buffy, I'm talking my entire life will end."

She caught the look and vibes he was radiating; in that moment, he was blaming her. "Fine William. You're right; your entire life will end." Slightly hurt Buffy opened the car door and left him.

"Shit..." he realized what he had said and quickly started the car, following Buffy as she walked back to the school. He rolled down the passenger's side window, talking as he followed her, "Buffy..." she didn't look at him, "Please... baby... get in the car..." She continued, noticeably ignoring him, "Goldilocks."

She stopped at that, not able to resist her favourite nickname from him. She glanced over before quickly getting into the car. In the car she was silent as Spike rolled up her window and shifted the car into the next gear. They left the school grounds, but didn't venture far, simply parking discreetly amongst other cars in a grocery store parking lot.

Spike shut off the car and turned to Buffy, trying to grab her hand, but she pulled away, "Babe... please..." she met his eyes in an expectant look, so he continued, "You know the only thing I'd have to look for after doing jail time is you. But, are you seriously going to leave your life here and move to England?"

Buffy nodded, "Yes I would. So would your 'brother's'... and Holly. You know that."

Spike looked out the windshield, "I know..." it was barely a whisper, "I'm just scared. And can you seriously blame me? Try and see it from my view. Everything that I would lose. And even if you did come over sea's... what kind of future would we have? Our life would be a scandal until we disappeared from the world completely like a bloody urban legend..."

Buffy couldn't understand how he was missing the reason she was pissed about his comments earlier, "But we'd be together..."

"Luv... I know... its romantic enough to think that way, but in reality..." He sighed turning to her, "You remember Cordelia going on about your 'pimp' at the bronze?" Buffy nodded, "How it made you feel so awful... like a prostitute as I remember you telling me later that night." She nodded again. "Well... even if we get married when you're of age, that's how the media's going to twist it. I do not want that.

"If I'm thrown in jail... you're just going to be seen as some little shedevil who did me for the grades. On top of me being a sick freak. You're going to hear about you being my 'baby mama' or night's the paparazzi caught some young girl who looks like you going into a hotel room with a guy and claim you're cheating on me." He sighed, "I just want us to be official before we're exposed... just a quiet wedding... with our close friends... somewhere... remote... just us. It would make everything more legitimate in the eyes of the world, alright. It would keep so many people from getting hurt, alright?"

Buffy nodded understanding a bit more now. She hadn't really thought about paparazzi trash twisting anything to get a story. Spike laughed to himself and she looked up, "After the first two years where we really started getting big all around the world, not just the UK. That is when I just decided to become outrageous. Started with some bullshit story a gay guy came to the media with. Saying some shit about me liking to dress up like a woman..."

The following year I did a funny ass Buffalo Bill knock off with Nick and gave it to Saturday Night Live. They loved it." Buffy laughed having heard about that. He dropped his voice extremely low, imitating Buffalo Bill from Silence of The Lambs, "Would you fuck me?" he did a little shimmy with his shoulder's and Buffy giggled as he continued, "I'd fuck me..."

"That's horrible..." She laughed before reaching over and interlacing her finger's with his.

"yeah it was..." he smiled, "I do those things for fun... it makes it harder for the media to pin anything on me... but something like this..." he squeezed her hand for emphasis, "It would just spiral out of control until it destroyed everyone involved..."

Buffy nodded, "I know I'm sorry..."

"No no... I'm sorry sweetheart... I should have thought before going off on you..." He leaned over giving her a kiss before checking his watch, "What do you want for lunch then?"

Buffy shrugged, "Not really hungry..." Spike unhooked their hands and started the car as she continued, "Did we just have our first fight?"

Spike shrugged, "We nit-pick at each other all the time... but this subject is a bit more sore than other's I believe... definably one of our much much more serious fights..." She nodded and at a stop light Spike leaned over, giving Buffy an adoring kiss in way of another apology, "I'm sorry baby, I love you, my goldilocks."

Buffy bit her lip a tad once the kiss was broken, "I love you too honey."

At the school Spike parked in his usual spot and clicked the car off, "I'm going to have a cigarette before class gets started."

Buffy nodded giving him a quick peck on the cheek before escaping the confines of his car and rushing into the school to get her books. Spike lit his cigarette, relaxing back into his seat and watched Buffy go back into the school. He frowned again though as the weight of everything occurring began to weigh down once more on him.

* * *

**Review Review Review, it's what all us sexy people do.**


	44. Sir BitesALot

School ended, and Spike watched as the last of his students trickled out. He sighed feeling a bit better now that he could be done for the day. He turned his back from the door and began wiping the white board down. "What is all over your back?" Spike jumped at Buffy's voice, not expecting her.

"Ummm... Giles... had me up against the board this morning..." He replied going to his office and gathering his paper's together.

"Oh... i'm jealous of him..." She followed, smiling as she tried to brighten his mood a bit, but only got a sideway glance and an annoyed sigh.

Getting very annoyed herself Buffy sucked in a frustrated breathe and approached Spike. He looked up from his desk when she stood in front of him, ready to push her away since they had gotten in enough trouble today. A kiss was what he was expecting but instead Buffy's shoe came down hard on his foot, "Will you just relax! Getting this frustrated is not going to help!"

Spike gave her a surprised look and fell back into his rolly chair, grabbing his sore foot, "OW!" He said taking the shoe off and rubbing it, "OW! Why? Ow..."

"Stop whining and get over it." She grabbed his briefcase, stuffed the paper's he had just spent so much time meticulously stacking, into the case, closed it and walked out of the classroom. Spike stared trying to figure out what was happening. He slipped his shoe back on, grabbing his jacket and keys, before following her, limping the whole way.

In the parking lot Buffy walked towards Spike's car, carrying his briefcase, she heard the car automatically unlock as he pushed the button his remote and followed far behind her. She reached the car, turning back to look at him now, then opened the door and quite literally threw the briefcase inside, smiling as it banged around in the back, hopefully breaking things as well. Spike's eyes grew wide, "Oh... why... you'll tear up..." Buffy shrugged and got into the vehicle, "And she's in the car..."

For a moment Spike just stood outside the car, knowing if his attitude didn't change, she would mingle his bits into tiny bows pretty soon. He sighed lighting a cigarette and getting into the car with her. He started the car rolling down his window slightly so the closed space didn't smother them with smoke. He didn't move them though, just stared out across the parking lot. Buffy looked at Spike, "Are you done throwing your tantrum? Because home would be where I want to go now." Spike let out an audible breath through his nose then shifted into gear, taking off like a mad man.

* * *

The ride home quite literally flew by as Spike sped the entire way. They pulled up to house and Buffy left the car as soon as it was stopped. Spike had sped so quickly his cigarette wasn't even finished so his waited for a bit in the car.

Buffy went inside looking for her mom, "Mom?"

"In the kitchen!" She heard her call. Buffy went to the said location, "Where's William?" She asked seeing Buffy alone.

Buffy shrugged, "Pouting in the car..."

"He has a lot on the line, sweetie... It's understandable to be frustrated or scared." Joyce was also worried about the results of tonight meal, "I'll make him some cocoa and you take him upstairs and let him lay down. Alright, honey?"

Buffy nodded, slipped out of the kitchen, just in time to see Spike come into the foyer. He hung up his coat and looked at Buffy before looking to the floor. She sighed silently taking his hand and pulling him up the stairs, he resisted, "Mom says you need to lie down."

He finally seceded and followed in tow behind Buffy, their hands clasped tight. In her room he laid back on Buffy's bed and let out a sigh of relief, laying was the correct position to be in. He relaxed letting his muscles untangle themselves as he covered his face in the crook of his arm. Buffy crawled up next to him laying her head on his chest, smiling when his free arms wrapped around her, "Mom and Giles totally crush on each other every time their together..."

Spike looked down, confused for a moment, "I was kind of hoping... both single... we should sit them next to one another..."

Buffy nodded into his chest breathing deeply and smelling the cologne he had on, "Mmmm... you smell like man..."

Spike chuckled at that sitting up with Buffy still against him, and started rolling up his sleeves, trying to get more comfortable. Buffy happily helped by undoing the buttons along his chest for the second time that day. She got two undone and decided two more would be yummy enough for her that evening. She smiled playing with his collar, running her fingers along his neck and peeking down onto his chest slightly.

The last sleeve rolled up and Spike looked down as his girl made little light scratchy marks along the exposed part of his chest, "You're going to get us in trouble..." She looked up at him with a smile. Spike couldn't help but smile back and give her a kiss, "We just need to be careful sweetness..."

Buffy nodded, moving one leg across his lap Buffy straddled Spike giving him a kiss and pushing him back into the mattress, "I'll be careful; you're the one who's Sir-Bites-A-Lot..." Spike chuckled leaning up slightly and catching Buffy's lips in a kiss while wrapping his arms around her back, one hand sliding slowly up the back of her shirt.

Feeling much happier now Buffy kissed back, biting his lip softly and tugging back on it. Spike let out one of his wonderful growls that rumbled through his body and straight to Buffy's core causing her moan softly as the met in another kiss. "Buffy! Cocoa is finished!" Joyce called from the bottom of the stairs causing Spike and Buffy to break apart with a regretful sigh.

"I'll be back..." She sighed sliding off of his lap and going downstairs. Spike looked around for a moment, seeing Mr. Gordo, he snatched up the stuffed pig and cuddled with it at the head of the bed. He sighed, happy with how much it smelled like Buffy, in only a couple seconds Spike passed out into a nice cat nap.

* * *

Downstairs Buffy went into the kitchen picking up the mug Joyce set out for Spike, "Ummm, I need your help with dinner. So get William tucked in and come back down please." Buffy nodded, a little disappointed, and then went up stairs. Opening her bedroom door she saw her rock star boyfriend cuddled up to her stuffed pig and couldn't hold back a giggle.

"Sleepy sleepy baby..." she said softly setting the cocoa on the bedside table and giving Spike a soft kiss on the head before leaving him to his nap.

* * *

**Review. It's the right thing to do. It will make all your dreams come true. **(haha, rhyming...)


	45. We Were Out Of Lemon

**Author's Note: Hate me if you want, but it's hard to write fanfiction without a computer. I'm not all about handwriting, and i tend to put idea's out in a flowing motion, not really stopping until a chapter or two have been complete. Now though, a computer has been permenantly reinstated into this household and hopefully, i'll be able to update more often. :-)**

**So give me a chance... the first chapter i'm throwing at you in this round has smut so I certainly hope that wins you guys over. And once again, tipsles sends their most sincere of apologies.**

* * *

Afternoon faded into evening and the tension in the house had become strained. Spike felt it when he awoke from his nap, even though no one was present in the room with him. He looked around, outside had begun to darken and it took him a couple of seconds to comprehend just where he had decided to nap at. Scratching the back of his head, Spike stood up from the bed and stretched. His stomach was uneasy as he exited the room, and the sight of the kitchen didn't help the knots in his gut.

In the kitchen was a disheveled Buffy standing with spatula in one hand, banana in the other, as she stared at the enormous mess that had somehow accumulated since her mother had left only 20 minutes ago.

Spike walked slowly into the hazard zone, "What in the…" He looked to the stove seeing gravy that was overheating and gushing over the edge of the pot. Quickly he jumped to it and switched off the heat, then popped burning corn bread out of the oven. He zipped about the kitchen, bringing everything away from fire hazard level, and then turned to his goldilocks, "Sweetheart…"

She still stood, silent, and covered in random spurts of corn bread batter, as she stared. Spike slowly approached her, taking the spatula away as well as the banana and pulled her into a tight embrace, "Where's mama bear?" He asked wondering where Joyce was located.

Buffy sniffled, "We were out of lemon…" was all she could say for the moment. After a few minutes of grasping Spike like he was her last link to the earth she came back around, "I don't know what happened, I was watching the food while mom went out… she was having me make the bread… then the gravy for the mash potatoes went all kinds of crazy as I put the bread in the oven…" she sniffled, recalling the failed attempt at cooking as if it were the car crash she had sustained some time ago, "I-I don't know where it all went wrong…"

Spike chuckled hugging her again. He tilted Buffy's chin up, wiping some batter from her nose and cheek. "It's alright now, everything is under control." He smiled warmly and Buffy relaxed immediately. "You go up stairs and get cleaned up."

Buffy smiled finally releasing Spike and rushing up stairs to freshen up. Leaving Spike alone in the kitchen, his face took on a look of seriousness before he set about with a second batch of corn bread, and general cleaning. One of the things he couldn't help but notice was the fact Buffy seemed to have the capability to get corn bread batter on every surface of the kitchen. Once general clean-up was achieved Spike took a step back and once covered the kitchen, _Corn bread can wait to go in…._ he thought before catching himself in the mirror. He frowned seeing he was now resembling the look Buffy had been bearing earlier.

Bounding up the stairs like a gazelle, Spike threw his shirt off just as he entered her room. Buffy turned in time to think she was staring at the front of a romance novel. The repercussion of that was a slack jaw as Spike began some kind of yammering, "I'm dirty!" HE had finished with the shirt and was now unbuttoning his slacks slightly, "What do I do? Giles will be here soon and I have no clothing!"

Buffy finally shook her head and stood up, "you didn't bring any extra clothes today?"

"Didn't expect all this bollocks was going to go down, now did I?" He now stood, slacks half undone and covered in batter, lack of shirt and a very worried look on his face. Buffy couldn't help but chuckle, he was adorable. The sound of her laugh made his brow furrow and he convulsed his body like a 6 year old whining, "Buuuuufffyyyy…."

She smiled standing up from her vanity area and approaching him. Once she had him completely in the room she closed the door and pushed him to the bed, forcing him into a horizontal position, "Relax…" She said simply and went to her dresser. A few moments of rummaging and Buffy tossed a couple t-shirts and a pair of jeans his way. Spike picked up the articles and threw a questioning look her way, "Hey you know I like your shirts better than anything I own… and I think I just snatched those jeans at your house by accident. We were all with the rushy rushy…"

With a nod Spike started to move from the bed to shimmy out of his slacks but Buffy had him pinned before he could move away from the head of the bed. He frowned as Buffy straddled him and began silently admiring the bare chest that was all hers to touch. Running her hands sensually up and down his pecks she let one finger wander slightly down his abs and Spike let out a strained sigh, "We've got some time…"

"Buffy…"

"I just want to play a little…" She pouted, scooting back slightly to straddle his thighs now. Not giving him time to really react she gave his already half erect cock a soft squeeze from the outside of his slacks. He groaned, closing his eyes as his hand moved to give Buffy an encouraging squeeze up her thigh, despite the fact he knew this was a dire situation.

"Buffy."

His second try to end their sexcapade would fail as well, and Buffy smiled evilly at the fact. "I always love the fact you really can't resist me…" She smiled freeing his member from the confines of his pants and giving him a few long leisurely stokes. His hands ran up and down her thighs, silently asking for more. Buffy could still see the battle raging behind his eyes.

Releasing him she crawled back up his body and gave him some persuasive kisses. "We'll hear if mom comes home… I just want to help you relax honey…" She smiled moving back down and continuing her administrations, "Don't worry about me… this is about helping you…" Without much more of a warning Buffy ducked her head and sucked the tip of his cock into her mouth, taking as much of him as she could. Spike sucked a harsh breath in and remained unbendable. Buffy worked her mouth back up to his peak before dipping once more and taking an extra inch of his shaft down her throat.

"Fuck… Buffy…" He looked down at Buffy just as she released the head of his cock and he came to the conclusion that some release would help him in the long run. Quickly he sat up while he had the chance, putting his back against the head board, and pulling Buffy into his practically naked lap, "You sure you don't need any help either?" With a wicked smiled he dipped a hand into the cotton panties Buffy had been sporting as she was getting ready.

Buffy giggled seeing him relax finally then pushed herself from his lap, "Nope… You're the one who's super duper stress…" with a devious air about her Buffy once again descended upon Spike and devoured more than half his member in one gulp. Spike sucked in a sharp breath and looked down as Buffy worked him. He smiled softly and ran a hand through her hair, loving the way her locks seemed to naturally fall about her.

Silent but relaxed Spike watched with hooded eyes and a stupid smile. It wasn't long until Buffy had him sitting on the edge of a fantastic climax that she refused to give him for the moment. "Buffy…" He breathed and Buffy finally led him to release with one last swift movement where she gobbled almost all of him down her throat. With some careful flexing of the throat muscles Buffy had Spike cumming into a crescendo as he grasped a wad of her hair and roared his release.

Drinking every last drop Buffy finally released him and sat up, biting her thumbnail in a coy nature. She caught her reflection and saw Spike had thoroughly trashed her hair, "Oh no!" Quickly she scurried from the bed and started with her hair, leaving Spike to recover from his coma. After a few minutes he finally opened his eyes and looked around slightly confused as to where his lover had disappeared to.

Seeing her at her mirror he quickly slipped from the bed and changed into the clothing Buffy had magically provided for him. With the goofy smile still plastered on his face he wandered over to Buffy and gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head, "Love the hair…" He said with a smile and received a swat.

Buffy huffed, bushing out the knots, "It's your fault it's a mess…" She smiled watching him retreat and head to the kitchen. Spike seemed to float about the kitchen, popping the cornbread in the oven and then stepping out the back door for a cigarette.

* * *

Review to save the lost little puppies of the world.


	46. The Importance Of Spitting

**MrEeee's apologies to everyone... Again.**

**It makes me feel terrible leaving everyone hanging with my one and only Fanfic for so long. It's amazing how much everyone has still stuck through despite my shitty updating skills. For that I thank everyone, it's truely amazing, but i have a confession. I am a serial computer killer, I have a serious problem, and am seeking medical help. Because of my terrible habit, it's left me with limited internet access, and no spell check. So for all of your sake's I've been putting off updating a little longer than I would have liked. Personally I would rather give everyone a decent story then have it packed full of errors in spelling and horrifically rubbish writing. And as before, I have re-read the story for the umptenth time and have concluded once more that I suck at writing. So at some point in the near future, expect to see many updates to chapters as I elaborate further on our story.**

**Once again, MrEeee sends his deepest apologies to everyone of you who have stuck through. He will be doing his best to make you happy, until he kills another computer that is. If he fails so miserably that you are all raving mad, feel free to visit the Falling Down To Summerset reviews, pitchforks and torches in hand, to electronically attack and verbally abuse him thoroughly. Or send a PM, with the same basic harassment entailed within.**

* * *

Chapter 46:

It was fifteen minutes before Mr. Giles was due to arrive and the tension had finally reached its peak in the house. As Buffy set the table, Joyce and Spike had a moment alone, "I have something..." She said quietly as she peeked around the corner to verify Buffy was busy. Seeing that her daughter was in fact very engrossed in setting the table, making sure to move each item a minimum of twenty times before she was satisfied with its position. Quietly as possible Joyce pulled a small bottle of vodka from a hidden place amongst the pots and pans, "Wonderful thing about having a daughter who's completely inept to culinary activities is that she'll never get into the cookware."

Spike's brows rose in surprise but he didn't object, "You are a brilliant woman, mum. I now know where your little girl gets it from…"

Joyce smiled warmly taking out two glasses and filling them with a hefty amount of their poison. "To manage and keep you a secret for so long… I'm coming to believe I should be keeping a closer eye on her. If that girl is anything like I was at her age…" That single thought seemed to smack Joyce in the face suddenly. She quickly picked up her glass and knocked back all of its contents in one gulp.

Seeing the liquid disappear, he quickly followed suit, guzzling his down and setting it on the countertop, "Oh no…" He thought a moment, "Nononono…" Joyce filled their cups once more as he continued, "Nooo… She's…" He paused for far too long, "Good." It was his turn to down his booze first as images of more intimate times with his lover flashed through his mind. There was another pause as he found the right word to restore Buffy's virtue in Joyce's mind, "Innocent… Yeah… that's better…" Once again the contents of Joyce's glass disappeared

"I'm not stupid you know…" She ground out as she filled the glasses once more and stashed her booze beneath the countertop.

Spike sipped slightly, "Oh yes… I know… Just trying to help you out a bit there…" he smiled, "Trying to… ease your quarreled mind…" He chuckled and held his glass up, "To… a night without the police being called…"

"Amen to that brother…" Joyce clanked and they both took a sip simultaneously as Buffy walked in.

A pout hung on her lips, "It looks terrible in there… everything is all… askew…"

"Nice way to work one of our 'Words of the Week' in there…" He was happy to see Buffy did pay attention in class, so he praised her.

Buffy's demeanor changed immediately as she smiled, "Oh look! See. I might look like I'm daydreaming all the time but I do pay attention… Can't help that you're a distraction…"

Spike scoffed, "Yeah I'm the distraction…" He stood up quickly, and wrapped an arm around Buffy's waist, "Let us assess how terrible your table setting skills are…" They left Joyce to finish up with dinner and wandered into the dining room, "Oh what are you complaining about! This is lovely!" He said with a smile.

Buffy still appeared worried though, "I don't know… it all looks lopsided…" She pouted still and Spike chuckled. Slowly he leaned in and bit her bottom lip as it jutted out. Buffy let out a giggle and playfully swatted at him, trying to remain serious about the table. Soon though, she melted into the strong arms that wrapped around her waist as he deepened their flirty little game into a kiss.

Spike's demeanor stiffened and he tightened his grip, one hand going to Buffy's hair as he desperately kissed her as if it would be the last time. Buffy knew immediately what of a kiss this was for him; it wouldn't be the first time he kissed her senseless in desperate fear. Her own hands found their way to his hair and she held him still for a moment giving him a hard harsh ending to the kiss as if trying to imprint her own DNA onto his lips. They broke their kiss simultaneously, standing in silence together before Buffy finally spoke first, "It'll be okay…" She whispered

Spike took a deep breath and dropped his head to her shoulder, taking in his favourite scent. "Yeah…" He could feel the strength Buffy gave him. He was a man. A manly man at that. He could do this, "Fine… It's going to be fine…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door that made everyone in the house jump. A worried look crossed Spike's face but Buffy quickly grasped his face in her hands and met his eye's in a strong encouraging gaze. Joyce passed by behind them, quiet fluently on account of the sauce her and Spike had indulged in.

Going to the front door Joyce flung the door open enthusiastically, smiling brightly at Giles, "Mr. Giles! How nice it is to see you this evening! Won't you come in?"

Following through the now open doorway Giles entered and shrugged out of his coat, "Yes. It's lovely to see you as well, Ms. Summers. I just wish it was under different circumstances…" He trailed off turning to Joyce with a sad smile.

Joyce put a comforting hand onto Giles's shoulder, "The circumstances are not nearly as dire as you believe, and please. Call me Joyce."

"Joyce, yes." Quietly he followed Joyce into the dining room to see Buffy bringing the food to the table. Politely Joyce pulled out a seat at the head of the table for Giles and took a seat directly across from Buffy as her daughter sat down.

"Where's William?" Joyce asked seeing the seat next to Buffy empty.

"He stepped outside for a minute; he'll be back momentarily…" Buffy turned to Giles with a rather bitter look of disdain, "How has your day been, Mr. Giles?" Buffy's voice was as cold and serious as it had been the last time they spoke.

Giles gulped feeling as though he had declared a war without realizing it. Suddenly Spike entered the room and took a seat on the other side of Buffy, sitting furthest from Giles. His hand found Buffy's shoulder as he rubbed softly, "It's alright sweetness…" He said softly.

There was an awkward silence amongst everyone. Spike stared at the floor; Joyce gazed at the food, Giles looked anywhere but at Buffy who was sending searing daggers of hate at him with her eyes.

_No way is this guy ruining my happily ever after…_ She thought. Suddenly a hand was grasping desperately at her leg, searching blindly for a hand to clutch onto. A soft smile crossed her lips as Buffy turned, her fingers linking with Spike's. There was a moment of harmony between the two that could be felt around the entire table. Everyone seemed to physically relax for a moment as Buffy and Spike just stared at one another. Though the moment was a sweet break from the tension, Buffy wouldn't have it that way for long. She was prepared to show Giles that she was a big girl and that she was prepared to stick by Spike no matter what circumstance. So, she made the first attack in this war for love. Simply she pulled their entangled hands from below the table and set them out for all to see.

Giles's eyes grew wide as the couples entwined hands appeared before him, having thought for sure that they would keep some overly appropriate distance between them in his presence. He stared for a long moment before turning to Joyce to gage her reaction. He hadn't known what to expect, but the warm assured smile across her lips was the last thing he had anticipated. "You really approve of this?" He asked Joyce, causing her to suddenly snap out of her revere.

"In all honesty…" Joyce began as she stood up and started dishing out lemon chicken, potatoes, and cornbread to everyone, "It's exactly like having your daughter go out with one of those gorillas from school, all new love, sweet and mushy. Except that William is a gentleman, caring, sweet, and wouldn't dream of breaking her heart." Having served everyone she sat down finally, "This is the only person in the world who realizes just how amazing my daughter is…" She began cutting up her meat, "And he's old enough to have finally gotten over farts and boobs like any regular high school hooligan is still obsessed with…" She took a bite and stopped a moment to relish in her own cooking, "It's a very unorthodox relationship yes, but... well worth the happiness I've seen in Buffy… This man will do anything for her, and never ask for a thing back." Joyce's voice deepened, becoming serious and sounding eerily like her daughter had earlier that day, "And if you do anything to ruin their contentment, Rupert. I will personally castrate you and keep your dick as a trophy…"

The piece of corn bread Spike had been nursing throughout Joyce's speech suddenly fell from his mouth to the floor along with his jaw, as Buffy spat potatoes and gravy all over her plate. Giles's face became a blank slate as all of the colour drained from him. Though he was quite factually scared shitless, he couldn't help but suddenly laugh, uncontrollably in fact. Buffy and Spike looked around utterly confused as to what transpired. Finally Giles' laughing died down to a chuckle and he began cutting up his own chicken, "Oh my lord…" He broke his cornbread in half, "I now see where you daughter gets her fire from…" He was still chuckling but it was quickly becoming nervous as Giles felt the undying urge to cross his legs as his only defense.

"These Summers women'll kill you…" Spike finally said as he leaned down to pick up his lost bread. He sat back up and took Buffy's hand in his own before taking a sip of his drink.

Giles laughed at the joke, "Oh yes, killing and… the castrating…" His fork shook slightly as he felt a bit of pity for Spike having to handle these women by himself. The elder man had begun regretting getting involved in this matter. The Summers women seemed firm in their decision and he wasn't one to go against their grain at this point.

Since Joyce ended her speech at neutering she hadn't stirred; merely sat and stared at Giles as if awaiting confirmation that he was going to keep everything to himself. It took a moment but soon Giles was locked in a stare that he could do nothing to break from. On one hand he had always taken a liking to Joyce Summers, seeing a certain confidence and grace that he was highly intrigued by. On the other hand, somehow in a twisted bit of fate, Giles suddenly found his own bollocks on the line as opposed to Spike's. "Well…" Giles cleared his throat, picking up his napkin and lightly dabbing at nothing on his face in polite habit, "I see my worst fears of William being… untamed have been put to rest. He appears to be completely restrained by you both."

"He's our bitch…" Buffy blurted out, making it Spike's turn to spit out the potato he was just starting to chew on.

"Buffy Anne!" Joyce cried out.

Buffy gave her mother a perplexed looked, "It's true! He's either here or at his house. At his house, he's fixing things we sent home with him. Then while he is here hanging out with us, what is he doing, mom? Cooking… helping you clean… We've even had him in an array of blouses while you tailored them correctly… And how many times have you two polished spoons together?"

A small voice came from Spike, "I like polishing…" He silently hoped they would skip over the women's blouses subject.

Joyce reached across the table and patted Spike's free hand lightly, "I know honey. You and I both find it very relaxing…" Spike just nodded dumbly. She turned to Giles once more, "What exactly was your fear, Rupert?"

Without thinking about it Giles pulled off his glasses and began anally cleaning them, "I'm not exactly sure… at work, William is very… suave with the faculty. I merely figured he had wormed his way into your lives… I don't know… Leading you blindly so he could take advantage of Buffy…"

Joyce and Buffy both laughed simultaneously. The noblewomen of this castle were now clearly presiding before Giles, and he felt the urge to chuckle along with them just to be included with the sovereigns. Buffy seemed to be laughing hardest, "Really Mr. Giles, you have nothing to worry about… I've got William wrapped so tight around my little finger… I'm most likely the manipulator in this relationship."

Spike remained silent as he pushed his potatoes around on his plate until something resembling a single tit had appeared. Giles laughed, "Perhaps he has yet to completely grow up from a hooligan…" He pointed to Spike's plate.

"William!" Buffy quickly squashed the lonely boob with her own fork.

This brought a pout to Spike's lips, "I spit up all over my food when you spoke with such blatant truth about me being pussy-whipped… what else am I supposed to do with this food?" Both Joyce and Giles laughed and Buffy picked up their plates.

"Let's go get clean plates and let mom and Giles talks for a moment…" With that the younger couple excused themselves retreating to the kitchen while mom chatted up their guest.


	47. Your Biceps Are Huge! Kiss Me!

Chapter 47:

In the kitchen Spike seemed to collapse finally from all of the pressure. Rather like a child, once they rounded the corner to the kitchen he allowed his entire body to become limp as he hit the floor face first. Buffy heard the dull thud of him falling and rolled her eyes as she turned around. Joyce called from the dining room, "Is everything okay?"

Buffy huffed a minute before giving her fiancé a firm toe in the ribs, he yelped, "Everything is fine mom… Spike is just being a big English baby!"

Spike let out a small whine before beginning to rise off of the floor. Now in a vertical position he moved next to Buffy giving her a hug, just because he still had that option. Joyce called from the dining room once more, "Buffy I forgot desert, Would you and William run to the store quickly? Rupert and I have begun a very in depth discussion about art of the renaissance…"

Buffy sighed into Spike's chest, forgetting to respond to her mom for a moment, "Yeah…" She said quietly, but neither her nor Spike moved, merely stood in the kitchen hanging onto one another.

"Buuffyyy…" Joyce called, and they snapped out of their bubble pulling away from one another slowly. "Yeah, mom… We heard…"

Grabbing his keys from the countertop, Spike took Buffy's hand and they wandered through the dining room towards the foyer. Both were left with a smile when seeing Joyce being extra sweet on Giles. One hand was placed softly on his forearm as she leaned in especially close as if she were hanging his every word. Stepping out the front door Buffy finally let out the fit of giggles she had suppressed. Spike grabbed her arm and made his voice as high pitched and feminine as he could, "The way the light reflects off of your half-moon specs is soooo sexy…" Buffy had to stop and hang onto the bonnet of the car for a moment, she was laughing too hard. Spike continued, "Your Biceps are huge! Kiss me!"

Buffy took in a long breath and swatted at Spike, "C'mon… We-" She breathed another moment, "We need to go…" Both got into Spike's vehicle and he quickly started it, pulling out with a zoom off into the night.

Arriving at the small grocery on the outside of Buffy's neighborhood, she dug around the back of the car for a moment, eventually pulling out Spike's hat and sunglasses, "C'mon mystery man…"

With a shrug Spike slipped on his disguise and followed her into the store. Grabbing Buffy's hand they wandered aimlessly for a moment to long, "Oh yeah- Ice cream!" Buffy said remembering why they had come in. Steering Spike towards the frozen goods they stopped at a wall of frozen ice cream.

Both were silent, just staring, thinking in their own minds about their favourite flavours. Spike's eyes wandered to the side of the freezer to a display of ice cream condiments which included items like whip cream and chocolate syrup. A smile of pure sinful evil crossed his face and soon he was left staring at Buffy, imagining a Buffy flavoured sundae all to himself.

Buffy stood, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth in perplexed innocence. Completely oblivious to the reaction she was creating with both of Spike's heads. She let out a long sigh before finally turning to him, "There's so many! Which one sh-" She finally caught his gaze and smacked him hard. "Knock it off… you look like my stalker or something… standing there and panting over me… Now which flavour?"

"Buffy flavoured…" He said and received another smack. He chuckled turning back to the wall of frozen dairy. "Vanilla? That's simple…" He thought for a moment before his own brow furrowed in thought, matching Buffy's perplexed look from a moment ago. "Or… Chocolate?"

Buffy finally took a breath and stepped forward, pulling a pint from the freezer, "Brandy and… Sardines! Who would eat his crap?"

Spike grabbed the container from her, "Depends… are we talking just the flavor of brandy or is there booze in it?" He read for a moment, then scoffed seeing it was without alcohol, "Who would eat this crap?" He asked as well putting the container back.

"What are we supposed to do?" Buffy asked really at a loss with the ice cream.

Spike looked up and down for a moment before muttering, "Fuck it." He reached in pulling out four different sorbets, 3 variations of vanilla, and 8 different candy themed flavours. He started walking towards the checkout to join the queue when Buffy rushed up and added a single chocolate to his stack.

"Never forget the chocolate." She said as Spike put the containers on the counter while they waited their turn.

"Of course of course…" He looked at the customer in front of them, and let out a small growl. Their company was merely an old lady but the huge stack of coupons she had as well as the snarling little puffball of dog she had in her cart had him on edge. Leaning down to meet eye to eye with the dog Spike showed some teeth of his own and the dog immediately retreated to the other end of the cart.

Buffy pulled on one of Spike's back belt loops, "Knock it off…" He stood up and she slid a hand into his back pocket, happy when he wrapped a possessive arm around her. Of course happy times couldn't last with them as Buffy quickly turned into Spike's chest to hide from the trouble that was approaching.

"Buffy… haven't seen you and your sugar daddy out much lately…" Cordelia and Harmony approach, placing their own items on the counter and taking on the bitchiest poses they muster up, "Thought for sure he'd died of old age by now…"

With his disguise on Spike stayed in his natural accent, using it to throw the off of the identity they did know. He smirked and picked up one of the items Cordelia was going to purchase, "Why don't you and your yeast infected vagina fuck off already…" He said politely with a smile, turning the package of Vagisil around for the rest of the store to see. Cordelia's mouth dropped and her face slowly began to crimson. Spike continued, "Oh nonono… Your mouth and vagina both need to shut…" He said reaching a single finger over and closing her slack jaw for her.

Harmony seemed oblivious to the embarrassment Cordelia was suffering and stupidly asked, "What's with all the ice cream?"

Finally the old hag in front left with her things and it was Spike's turn. Buffy was silent as he answered Harmony's question, " I find ice cream is so much better when melted upon Buffy's naked body…" The young college girl behind the counter blushed and offered Buffy an approved look after giving Spike a quick once over.

Buffy smiled, "Only reason he can get away with saying all of this is because she's a bitch…" Buffy pointed to the now glowing red Cordelia, "And he has a huuuge cock…" Spike's chest puffed up as he gathered their many bags of ice cream and started for the door. Buffy leaned in towards the girl, "And I mean huge…" She smiled doing a little flip of the hair as she turned from Cordelia and Harmony. Before she stepped out the door she turned back once more, "Plus he's a stallion in bed…" with that she left the store, receipt in hand.

"What an accent…" The anonymous girl behind the counter said more to herself than anyone. She picked up the Vagisil and couldn't help a quick laugh.

"Shut up." Cordelia said plainly to the girl. Harmony started to talk but Cordelia cut her off, "Both of you. Just shut up."

In the car Buffy was on top of the world, "That was sooooo awesome! It was hilarious! You were great babe!"

Spike took off his glasses and leaned over giving Buffy a soft kiss, "You know what was great? You, talking about my cock like that. That was brilliant."

"Okay, we were both great." Buffy said as Spike started the car. He lit up a cigarette and rolled his window down slightly as he pulled out of their parking space. Buffy was bouncing away; excited they had successfully put Cordelia in her place like that. "Do we have to go right home?"

Spike took a drag, "I wish we didn't have to, but we have melting ice cream in my Rolls Royce, and mum should be expecting us…" He looked at Buffy who pouted slightly and looked out her window. He reached over and set a hand on her knee, "But if tonight finishes well, maybe mum will let me stay over?"

Buffy smiled bouncing once more in her seat, just full of excitement.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	48. John Malkovich And Nipple Clamps

Arriving back at the house Buffy and Spike exited his vehicle and went right inside. Going through the dining room, they saw everything had been cleared from the table and Giles and Joyce were nowhere to be found. Going to the kitchen the true adults of the house were finally located at the island in the centre of the kitchen. Both were still very in depth in conversation, plus Giles seemed to still have his bits intact, so all was well.

Buffy came to the counter and set her bags of ice cream down, "We didn't know what to get… so Spike bought everything."

As if on queue Spike made his way into the kitchen with the remaining ice cream and Giles followed with a quietly muttered, "Oh my Lord…"

"So… We've got…'…aaand…. Some mix of Sorbets…" Spike smiled, happy he had managed to list everything so quickly, "Your pick mum."

Joyce just stared before saying quietly, "Chocolate is good…"

"See!" Buffy exclaimed turning to Spike, "Never forget Chocolate…"

Spike smiled and nodded, "You did say that…" He sighed, leaning against the counter across from Joyce and Giles, "So… Rupes…" Giles turned to his coworker, "I hate to… bring such a lovely night down by asking this but… What exactly are you planning to do…" He looked to Buffy, "About us…"

Giles shifted uncomfortably for a moment, taking his glasses off and polishing them for no reason, "Well… Joyce suggested that if we have an evening together… alone." Buffy's brows rose and her gaze turned to her mother, who gave her daughter a reassured smile, "She thinks that she will be able to clear up this whole mess."

Spike merely nodded, not quite understanding. He trusted Joyce and knew she was much like his hero Hannibal Smith, Always with a plan. So he didn't pry, just assumed the woman knew what she was doing. "So!" Spike clapped his hands together and stood up strait, "Ice cream!" Going to the bags he pulls out the chocolate and retrieved bowls for everyone.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Giles leaving with a smile after a small peck on the cheek from Joyce. Closing the front door behind her she leaned against it not even noticing her daughter hanging in the foyer, "A date, mom? With the librarian?" Spike laughed from the kitchen and they could clearly hear it.

"Oh shush both of you!" Joyce stomped away to the kitchen, resembling the posture of a teenager. "Okay… I'm just trying to save your butts… Alright?" She grabbed a spoon and dug right into and open container of ice cream, "Plus… He's not… Terrible looking…" Both Buffy and Spike laughed now, "Hey! I can have a thing for English guys too!"

Buffy smiled going around the island to hug her mom, "You rock mom. Never knew you could work a guy like that. You've got some skills."

"Pfft… that was nothing… If your father had paid half as much attention to me as he did his secretary, he would have had more than enough woman on his hands then he could handle."

Spike interjected, "What a stupid git. You'd have to be a blind man not to be completely captivating by you both." Buffy pushed Spike playfully, "I'm not kidding… Both of you…" He looked to Joyce, "The queen." Joyce blushed a bit, and he turned to Buffy, "And my sweet princess…"

Buffy just shook her head, clearly not falling for it, "You are such a suck up…"

The night ended quietly with a movie, "I know there's only 15 minutes left but… I just can't take any more guns…" Joyce stood up, "I'm sorry you can't stay for the night William, but I'm sure you two will have time in the future together. When the movie is over, it's time for you to go home." He nodded and Joyce retreated to the stairs, "Goodnight you two."

Buffy was curled up in Spike's lap on the couch, "Night mommy."

Spike had been pouting since Joyce proclaimed there were too many guns, "But… It's RED." "Let her go." "But… John Malkovich… Old men... with explosions… and nipple clamps…" Suddenly Buffy flipped in his lap so she was straddling him, "Night mum…" He said not looking away from Buffy.

Buffy smiled as soon as she felt his hands wander slowly up to her waist, "I missed you…" She whispered.

Spike leaned in, nuzzling his face into her shoulder, sending a muffled, "Missed you too" into her shoulder. He kissed her along collar bone, leaving a trail of wet kisses up her neck until he was tugging lightly on an earlobe. Buffy let a small moan escape and he immediately shushed her, "You'll get us in trouble."

Buffy nodded dumbly, far too wrapped up in the wonderful feelings he was creating in her core to verbally respond. Running her own hands up his sides she wrapped them around his neck to pull hard on the small hairs on his neck. This immediately elicited a growl from Spike as his mouth bit hard onto her lip, bringing Buffy in for a harsh kiss. So wrapped up in one another they jumped when the light in the foyer went on and Joyce was standing with her hands on her hips, "Go home, William…"

He looked to the television and frowned, seeing credits rolling across the screen. Buffy slid from his lap and like a sad puppy whose bone had been stolen; he grabbed his jacket and went to the door. Buffy was devastated by the sad look on his face and the small wave of the hand he gave before he turned and left through the front door. Standing up, Buffy copied her mother's posture, "Oh mom… look. You've hurt his feelings… let me at least give him a kiss goodnight."

Joyce looked to the ceiling before sighed and nodding once, not surprised when her daughter disappeared from the living room leaving only a small breeze in her wake. Shaking her head, Joyce turned, and began up the stairs, "Oh… children…"

"William!"

Upon hearing his name Spike swung around only to catch an entire Buffy as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and giving him a deep kiss. Spike's jacket and keys met the driveway as he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them around to set Buffy on the bonnet of his car. They snogged for some moments before Spike broke their kiss and leaned his forehead against hers meeting her gaze. "You know…" He leaned back slightly, "You looked really good on top of my car…"

Buffy laughed and gently pushed him away so she could slide off, "Next time we have alone time we'll have to christen the hood…"

"Bonnet."

"I don't have a bonnet. Little Bo Peep, she had a bonnet."

_God she's fantastic._ Spike thought before blurting out, "I love you…"

Buffy smiled blushing slightly, barely able to meet his adoring gaze for some reason, "I love you too…"

One last chaste kiss and Spike got into his car leaving Buffy alone. She watched until the tail lights of his car could be seen no more before going inside.


	49. Chapter 48 and One Half: Teaser Trailer

Driving from the summers residence Spike was in a revere of his own. Humming slightly as he drove the speed limit for a once. Swinging into a petrol station he stopped to fuel up. The night was extremely quiet, but he hardly noticed as he whistled and filled his tank. He seemed to be the only car still running in the night. His jaunty tune continued as he placed the cap back on the tank. He was finishing up, almost done when a roar to his right side made him look up.

Spike stared with a raised brow as the figure dressed in all black, mask included, screamed at him. He began a sentence with, "What the F-" But was cut short as another figure tackled him from his left side. Hitting the ground hard, Spike's vision started to spin after his jaw was the first to hit the concrete. The figure that tackled him flipped Spike off of his stomach and onto his back. The roaring figure finally came about and started digging through Spike's pockets. Straddling Spike's barely conscious body The tackler pulled a club out and frantically beat on the already half unconscious body. With the keys found, and wallet raided, the roarer ran about and slipping into the drivers side of Spike's Rolls Royce.

Despite all of the ruckus that was occurring at the closed station, no one was aware of the bloodied, beaten figure left to rot next to the gas pump as the black figures took off. "No..." Spike coughed once, looking down and seeing a hefty amount of blood come up and smack the concrete. His ring... That's all that drifted through his muddled mind, "Rin..." With that he passed out giving one last look at the tail lights of his car as it drove away with his promise ring hanging from a chain around his rear view mirror.


	50. Who The Fuck Is This Bitch?

Wandering through the halls towards her first period she passed Spike's class just to catch a glimpse of him. The entire school had gone into a flurry for some reason that morning. Everyone seemed super hyped up, but she hadn't stopped to get the scoop, expecting it to come around sometime that day. Reaching the classroom she turned her head and stopped dead in her tracks. An older woman, one of the usual school distract substitutes stood in his place, writing on the white board. Buffy's breath caught. Then she suddenly walked quickly, and left for the outside of the school. Looking over the faculty parking she saw no sign of his car.

He never missed a day of work. Never. Taking out her phone she called Spike, but was sent straight to voice mail. Her foot began a nervous tap as she hung up and called Holly. Twice it rang, and Buffy almost hung up with the impatience. "Hello?"

Buffy sighed, feeling some comfort in the familiar voice. "Holly? Is William okay?" There was silence and the sound of shuffling. obviously she was still in bed. Buffy heard a creak of the stairs, and a crack of his door as it opened.

"He's not here?" Holly questioned. Spike not being the type to going missing since his routine life had begun. "He didn't stay with you?"

Buffy started to tear up a bit, "No... He's not at school. I'm assuming he's been a no show today."

Holly's end of the line started up with a flurry of noise, "Shitshitshitshitshitshit...WAKE UP!"

Buffy giggled as Holly went about getting the boys up, "What should I do?" She asked, wondering if Holly still knew she was on the phone.

"Nothing, you just go to school hun. We'll go find him. Was everything okay last night?"

Buffy nodded even though Holly couldn't see her, "Yeah, great in fact... better than we had hoped."

"Right right..." Holly was only half listening, "I'll text you. bye."

With that Buffy's only connecting to Spike's world was cut. Holding out the phone she stared blankly at it. She sniffed and realised she had been crying. She slipped her phone back into her pocket, and lightly patted her face with the end of her sleeve. Gathering herself, Buffy wondered how she would make it through third period.

* * *

Third period turned out to be bearable. It was the substitutes usual routine. It was having her phone on silent that drove her crazy. Lunch came about and she finally took the time to check it. Nothing though. She frowned as her eyes stayed glued to the screen, almost waiting for Holly to tell her something, anything.

"Hello beautiful." Buffy flipped her head up at the remark, but smiled as she saw it had only come from Lorne as he took a seat beside her. They weren't the best of friends but did often end up eating together if both were having lunch on campus.

"Hey there yourself." She play flirted as she set her phone down.

Lorne giggle and pulled out his phone, immediately cruising to the Facebooks. "Did you here the latest gossip about Falling Down To Summerset?"

Buffy's brow rose, Lorne and her used to giggle lunch away talking FDTS last year. That was before Buffy learned the real stories. "You know its my favourite gossip..." She leaned in trying to milk as much from him as possible.

"Well..." He started, meaning there was quite a story to be told, "My sister's boyfriend's cousin, She works at the hospital." Buffy's heart dropped, "She's one of those grave yard nurses. So she doesn't get off work until about 7am. Weird hours, Right?" Buffy didn't care. "Well, I'm friends with her on facebook. She added me one day and I was like, who the fuck is this bitch? But I won't deny a potential fan my future music career, would i?"

Buffy stared in disbelief before she spoke, "About Falling Down To Summerset?"

"Oh right. Well..." Again he started, "She posted this picture of this guy, and bloody and gross, with tube's running in and out of him. But he was picked up somewhere, and as he was like knocked out, and couldn't talk, and someone had jacked all his shit, even his phone. Which is like totally pointless, cause once you report a phone stolen, They, the companies, like completely shut down that phone and it basically becomes a paperweight...

Buffy had to interrupt him once more, "Yeah but that guy..."

"Well, anyway, they started going into his wallet, and like looking him up in the system. Turns out it was Spike from FDTS. Like wow. Why the fuck would he be here, freaky right?"

Suddenly a lump formed in her throat the size of California and Lorne was still babbling on, "But yeah, so now he's all up in the news, no one knows where the rest of the band is, the press is saying that he's like all drug over dosed or getting into some crazy gang shit. I Dunno. But sister's boyfriends cousin said it looked like the average mug-" Lorne was cut short as Buffy suddenly got up and left, not listening to the remained of his story.

* * *

Once outside and away from other people, Buffy stopped and leaned back against a wall, Gasping for air, tears running their course down her face. Her shaking fingers made it nearly impossible to find Holly's number in her phone, but she managed. She relayed the information with some issue, but the message was made.

Holly's cursing became even more fervent. "IT'S ON THE NEWS!" She freaked out at the boys, and whoever had been driving yelped. Buffy giggled a bit. They always had such an amazing dynamic she was usually left with a giggle. "Okay Buffy We'll take care of it, don't worry." There was a click on the line and Buffy was alone yet again. Her tears were flowing more steadily. She had to call her mom. Looking through the phone she began to dial her mom, as Giles rounded the corner and stopped dead at a distraught Buffy.

One hand went to his mouth as he gathered his own emotions having just heard the news on the TV that the teachers break room had. Digging in his pocket for his keys he put a supportive arm around Buffy, and they walked to his car as she finished calling her mom.


	51. Do You Want To Wear Your Cock As A Scarf

Pulling up to the hospital, everything was a mess. Paparazzi were doing everything they could to make their way into the hospital. Half of sunnydale's police on sight, slowly moving out the flood of people. Watching the ruckus, Giles and Buffy watched in disbelief. There was a hard bang on the window and Giles looked up quickly as the figure of a large man started away from them across the parking lot. Giles looked at Buffy, "It's Nick, follow him." She ordered and Giles did so, following him to the far end of the lot before turning off the car.

Getting out they all stood back and looked over the hospital. It looked like a circus of bodies and lights, and more were coming. "How the fuck are we gonna get there?" David finally asked out loud for everyone. Near by a wheelchair rolled into view causing Nick's mind to start ticking.

* * *

At the front of the hospital the flurry of bodies that face the five officers suddenly started parting.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES YOU WRETCHED PRICKS!" Screamed a woman in a wheelchair as she beat and kicked bodies from her path. Pushing her through the crowd was her doting husband. A large man with sunglasses and a hoodie over his head. The woman screamed again, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CARRY MY BABY IN FOR ME, YOU BETTER MOVE!"

Finally the front of the crowd parted and officer's were met with a total of five figures, two of which were heavily shaded from sunlight, and one that was obviously VERY pregnant. An officer stepped in the way of their path, "I'm sorry, but we're not taking people through this entry..." The officer's around him all bit their tongue, knowing, this of all things would be an exception.

Grabbing the officer by the groin, the woman continued her rant, "YOU'RE FUCKING KIDDING RIGHT!? NOW IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE WEARING YOUR COCK AS A SCARF I SUGGEST YOU LET ME THROUGH!" The officer winced but stepped aside as she released him and the group of five continued through.

* * *

Inside the main entrance several nurses began swarming the pregnant woman, but she immediately stood up from her chair and pulled the bundled hoodie jacket from her shirt. "Nonono! I'm not pregnant!"

"Where's Spike!?" Everyone said at the same time and three of the nurses backed down, leaving the head nurse to deal with them.

With a frown and silent nod she led them upstairs

The sight was ghastly to say the least. Buffy was at the head of the group, walking in first. Her gaze held still and everyone wondered how come she wasn't crying anymore. Walking to the left side of the bed she silently pulled up and chair and took the hand of the limp form she called her William Everyone else stayed back, unsure of where they would fit, or of what they should do.

"What happened?" Nick asked the nurse quietly.

She frowned, "We don't really know. He was found around 5am this morning at a gas station. The owner was just getting there to open shop. It looks like a severe mugging. All of his money was gone. He was found next to the pump, so we assume he had a car..."

Buffy nodded, "He left my house last night in his car..." She frowned at her previous statement about christening it.

The nurse continued, "I heard talk about pulling security footage, but I guess the police would know more about that..."

"Is he going to be okay?" David finally asked as he moved further into the room, going to the opposite side of the bed. Kneeling down, he watched Spike at eye level at the tubes pumped air in and out of his motionless body for him. That thought struck him and David suddenly snapped up to a standing position and placed his hand over his mouth, to calmed his tears, "How long... How long is it going to do that?" He flicked his hand over Spike's body.

The nurse giggled, "Not for to much longer, that was mostly for precaution. He had a couple broken ribs and he did have to have some surgery... on his nose. His jaw seemed to take quiet a knock. I wouldn't expect him talking very much for a time."

"Thats a relief." Holly said from the corner of the room and received daggers from almost everyone, "Hey... he would have laughed at that."

Buffy's gazed softened, "He would have."

* * *

Still keeping a low profile while inside the hospital, Giles and Holly, were usually the ones shuffling about for food, and other necessities. Nick and David didn't have much of a choice but to stay as a unit, those paparazzi were sneaky devils. Buffy refused to leaves Spike's side. If he woke up without her... She just knew she wouldn't like it if she were where Spike was. Waking up with out the one you needed.

5pm Snuck around and the buzz about the hospital was dying down. The press had started pitching tents which meant the entrances where much easier to handle. Joyce made it in after work and gave Buffy the hug she had needed all day.

7pm And the nurse finally came and removed the tubes, allowing Spike to breath on his own once more. Then came the phone call Holly and the boys all dreaded, The Manager.

"What the fuck have you all been up to?" came a scream through nick's cell phone. He whimpered a bit but was relieved when Holly took the phone.

"Oh c'mon... you're not buying into all of this press are you. He was mugged." She replied able to handle the manager better than even Spike sometimes.

"Well, I'm getting a bit tired of you all blowing me off. I want money, you don't seem to get that. And Spike sitting on his ass playing house with you all isn't getting me my money. Now I'm losing even more, No body knows what the hell is going on, so the tabloids are throwing out the worst. Now if you can fix it for me Holly why don't just tel me ho-"

With that Holly hung up the phone, "Fuck it. I'll be your manager. He's a dick."

Turning on the television it was sickening how twisted things had gotten.

["Spike on drugs? Beaten in the streets for unpaid debts? We'll have mor-"]

["Is this the influence we want to give our kids? Its fun to get so wasted you smash your face in? Frankly I've always been against Falling Dow-]

["Eye witness statement claiming to have chased Spike, naked, off of their property."]

Everyone sat in the room in complete awe. Who knew it would get so bad so quick? There was silence as they all took it in until finally a faint voice spoke up from the back of the room in raspy tone, because of the tubing that had recently been removed.

"We're fucked."


	52. I Forgot About That Little Prick

**"We're Fucked."**

Everyone turned immediately and Buffy stood up resisting the urge to jump on Spike, "Are you okay?" Spike started to nod when a big break announced itself over the television.

["Breaking news..." Said the woman on the television, "We've just received reports of what sounds to be a complete report of Falling Down To Summersets lead singer, Spike's, secret double life. Here's Aaron with the report."]

The TV flickered to the next portion and everyone's attention to to the screen. Spike even managing to sit up some how out of disbelief of the information being portrayed.

["Thank you Sarah. Standing outside the hospital that Spike is reportedly staying and healing, I have an eye witness here to tell us, What exactly has Spike been up to?"

The camera angel panned and there was the she devil herself, Cordelia, already getting right into it. "Well... I just found it an odd coincidence that today, when I get to my English class, we had a substitute. Then, and I wonder why I didn't catch it before, I realised, why my teacher had been so damn good looking..."]

Buffy growled and let go of Spike's hand, "I'll kill her..." She said as she left the room, David quickly following behind her rambling on an on as he tried to talk her out of it.

"Wait just wait, buffy. Hang on. why do you walk so fast. No don't close the doors on me." He slid into the elevator last second and landing on the floor next to buffy. "You almost took my hand off!" He yelled up at buffy as she ignored him. Reaching up he hit the stop button, "Buffy just listen. If you go running out there, what the hell do you think the tabloids will say?"

Buffy shrugged and hit the start button once more, "Don't care, I'm smashing her face in."

Once again David hit the stop button, "Just listen."

She hit start again, "Stop that." She said.

He hit stop, she started again. So far they had only dropped two floors. Stop, Start, Stop, Start. Until finally buffy reached out and smacked him. Sending and accusing look her way he slapped her hand as well. The start button was the last to be pressed and they continued down as they escalated into a full blown wrestling match.

* * *

Staring at the television Spike watched as his comfy normal life crumbled before him, tears welled and he slowly sat back in his bed. "This can't be happening..."

[Back on the TV the reporter nudged Cordelia slightly, "OH right, yeah..." She gathered himself, "The things he would say to our class, '*BEEP* You guys' or 'Shut the *BEEP* up' He was really a terrible role model. I heard he bought alcohol for some of my friends, plus he beat up a student."]

Spike's hands covered his face as his head shook slowly back and forth, "Nonononono..." He looked up suddenly, almost blowing his vocal cords as he gave an order. "GO GET BUFFY. Make sure David stops her..." Nick took off after them.

A brassed off Buffy busting into the scene wasn't going to help at this point. He hoped they could talk her down. Shuffling his body to the elevator he hit the button and saw it was stopped, "Shit!" He said and went for the stairs, dropping down the from the 6th floor in no time. Getting to the first floor he passed the elevators just in time to see a Buffy confined only by David's long lanky arms as she tried to escape the elevator. Seeing Nick there, David squeaked, "Well get your arse in here! She's a squirmy little bint." Following in Nick in the close doors button and sent them back up to the sixth floor.

* * *

["Hitting on students at the local club, I mean what a skeeze..." Cordelia finished and plastered on her most dazzling smile for the camera as it panned back to the on site reporter. "And there you have it. We'll have more details as they come to light."]

The report ended and commercial's came on. Spike was quickly becoming distraught. With all the drugs in his system he couldn't think clearly but knew thinking would have to occur at some point. Nick and David returned finally with an apprehended Buffy. The girl showed a definite shade of red from the high blood pressure she was no doubt accumulating. But defeated she gave in and took her seat next to the bed. A pout on her lips.

Watching her Spike reached out a hand and smiled when she grasped it. "Come here and give me a kiss. I can't exactly get to you with all this shit running in and out of me."

Buffy's pout turned into a small half smile as she stood up and leaned over the bed, so they could exchange a soft kiss. Sitting back down she still held his hand. "What are we gonna do?" She asked quietly.

"Stay here until I'm released, basically we're barricaded in. I'm sure you and mum could escape as long as Cordelia didn't see you. Rupes there can walk right out."

Giles stepped forward for the first time that evening, "No... We'll stay." Everyone was surprised, yesterday this man was going happy hitler on their relationship. "I'm sure Buffy wants to stay... Joyce, I'll take her home if she needs the ride." Joyce walked the short distance to Giles and gave him a hug. Closing his own arms around her he looked about, "Anything I can do. I'll help." He said as Joyce and him embraced each other.

And there it was, waiting out the storm. Everyone was in on this, and they weren't giving it up that easily. Silence passed over everyone for sometime before Buffy remembered something very crucial, "Riley..." She said pulling out her cellphone and trying to figure out who to call.

"Oh shit... I forgot about that little prick." Spike's raspy voice bellowed out.


	53. The Cuckoo Is Perched

"Riley Finn?" Giles asked, Joyce had flipped in his arms, her back to his front, but his arms remained locked around her. "How is he involved?"

"You weren't our first much up." Spike's voice cracked as he spoke, "We had a-"

Buffy cut him off by placing a soft finger to his lips, "Shut your face. No talking." Spike whimpered as she continued for him, Holly giggling in the corner at his discomfort. "Riley got a little territorial and rammed us at a stoplight..." Giles looked horrified for a moment, "He was drinking... he kinda knocked me out. Spike got all excited... and ran out to me... anyways. We have a.. deal. with. him?" Buffy questioned as she looked to Spike.

His face didn't seem that confident, Nick seemed to have the same idea as him luckily, "The right amount of money would be worth the jail time..."

Everyone pondered before Buffy took the only solution, "I have to go talk to him..."

It was Holly's turn to chime in, "How the hell are you gonna get passed that super bitch outside?"

David and Nick looked one another before simultaneous, "Walkie Talkies..."

Pulling out their pair, David handed his across the bed to Buffy, "We'll be the bird in the sky."

Nick who was closest to the window peeked out the close blinds. He could clearly see the circle of lights around a figure, She was probably still going on and on. Reaching into his hoodie pocket he pulled out binocular's and zeroed in to confirm the queen bee's presence.

Buffy just stood and watched, "You would have this kind of crap on hand..." She looked down to Spike who gazed brightly at their exchanges. Almost glowing with how proud he was.

"Okay... gotta find Riley..." Buffy mentally prepared herself, not really knowing yet what she was going to do. Beg? Not her style. "Anyone want to go with?" She looked around, "I do need a ride."

David began to get up but Holly ceased that action. "You two aren't going anywhere. Mom?" She looked to Joyce who shrugged.

Giles once again took his stand, "You and I can do it, Buffy." He looked to Joyce who gave him a warm smile, "If we are caught... We can say we came to visit your mother?"

"How come I'm in the hospital now?" Joyce asked nudging Giles in the ribs.

Buffy giggled, "Just go with it." Walkie talkie in hand, Buffy leaned over the rail of the bed and gave Spike a kiss, be careful not to hurt him more. Grabbing her jacket, she and Giles disappeared.

"Why the FUCK don't I get to do secret agent shit?" Spike whined once Buffy left.

He was only met with a simultaneous, "SHUT YOUR FACE." From everyone remaining behind.

* * *

Getting to the main entrance was easy, getting out would rove more difficult.

"Rubber Duckie, come in." Said David's voice as it spurt through the radio, "The Cuckoo is perched, I repeat, The Cuckoo IS perched."

Both Giles and Buffy looked at one another, "Does that mean its safe?" She asked.

He shrugged, "How the bloody fuck should I know?"

Buffy's brow furrowed hearing the librarian curse for the first time in front of her. Bringing the radio to her lips she pressed the button and whispered harshly into, trying not to cause a scene in the centre of the hospital lobby. "Who the hell is rubber duckie?"

There was a short jolt of static through the speaker before David groaned and spoke quickly, "The bitch is whoring herself out to the camera, now get the hell out of here."

Now given the okay, Buffy and Giles slipped out with only a couple camera flashes their way. Mostly they were ignored. Leaving the hospital campus in Giles' car they sped off as Buffy began calling everyone she knew.

* * *

Putting the walkie talkie down David huffed and laid back in his chair before looking at the extremely drugged up Spike, "Your girlfriend is soooo lame..."

That received a solid slap to the head from Holly, "You're one to talk you big dork."

* * *

After going halfway through her contacts Buffy finally caught Lorne, "OH yeah Riley. He's here with us. Mmmm hmmm... You should watch him do a lay up, Buffy. Yummy."

"Okay thank you!" Shutting of the call she pointed in one direction, "The school." Turning the car Giles drove them to said destination.

* * *

At the hospital Angel and Harmony rode onto the scene, Harmony immediately hugged Cordelia for her success. Angel following up slowly, "So whats the deal with all of the camera's?" He asked with a cool demeanor.

"What's the deal?" Cordelia question him, "Only like the start of my career in Hollywood Mr. Pratt, our English teacher, is the only and only Spike from Falling Down To Summerset."

"No shit." Said Angel as he looked up at the hospital, "You know Buffy's fucking him right?"

* * *

At the school Buffy rushed into the Gym just as Riley was heading for the showers, "RILEY!" She called as she broke out into a run.

Stopping short he turned quizzically to Buffy. "What's wrong?"

Grabbing his arm Buffy started pulling him away from the group of guys going to the Locker room, "Listen," She said when they were out of earshot. "Have you heard about Mr. Pratt yet?" He shook his head, "Well he's Spike... and I just. Riley... I don't know what I'd have to do but... People can't know about him and I. I know you hate him and all, but please-"

Riley stopped her, "It's fine." Buffy stared blankly, "I really like you Buffy, always have, but he's a man who really loves you. I don't think I could hurt you like that. I was always kind of hoping we could still be friends?"

Buffy still stared, before finally she jumped on him giving him the biggest hug she could, "Thank you sooo much! I don't know how to thank you! Of could we can be friends, you've always been so cool. Except for you going psycho testosterone on occasion. But yes. We should hang out." Buffy rambled on and on.

Finally Riley stopped her, "Yeah, I promise not to say anything, but I don't know about Angel." With that he started back towards the showers, not thinking to much on his last statement, but leaving Buffy with far to much to ponder.


	54. I'll Sue 'Em

["Yet more breaking news from the Sunnydale Hospital, where famed rockstar, Spike is recovering from a wild night out. Aaron has the details."

The Camera cut to favourite on site prick smiling wildly next to a trio of teens. "I have the story of the evening right here in Sunnydale. Beside me is our lovely link to the town, Cordelia." Cordelia's blinding smile made everyone's eye's squint, "Her friend, Harminy." "HARMONEY" Cordelia interjected quickly, "And finally with the biggest scoop yet, Angel."

Walking to stand next to Angel, Aaron the Prick continued, "Tell what astonishing information you have for us."

Holding the mic out to Angel, The boy dumbed up for a minute, "Uh... well. Mr. Pratt and Buffy are *BEEP*ing"

"What he means to say," Cordelia suddenly bumped in taking the mic completely from Aaron. "Is that he is an eye witness to the fact that one Buffy Anne Summers, and a Mr. William Pratt, also known as Spike, are having relations." Turning completely to the camera now Cordelia continued, "I was wondering how in the last year this Seventeen year old girl suddenly became an A student in her English class."]

* * *

In shock Spike suddenly burst into tears, "OH god! Buffy's life is ruined!" Covered his face in his palms he bawled and bawled until a hand rested on his shoulder. Roughly he brushed away Holly's hand and reached for the Emergency button for the nurse station. It took a minute but someone showed up, smiling and giddy to be in his room. Spike was seething, "I want to be released NOW." He demanded and the nurse took on a frightful look, before scurrying out to find out from the head staff.

Growling, Spike was unsatisfied and started unhooking himself. Going to pull out a needle, Nick approached him, "Mate, you need to stay calm."

Spike bit back at him, "Take a step closer and I'll stab you." Taking off the tape he frantically pulled things from his body. The heart monitor went dead sending off all kind of alarms and a full staff into the room, everyone struggling to hold down this broken man. Spike finally calmed down once **The Doctor** entered, "I want to be released."

"Let him go." Said **The Doctor**, and the staff followed his order. Holding out a stack of prescriptions he handed them to Holly, "Pains meds and other junk he'll need, but the truth is, we have no reason to hold you here. Just go home and rest." **The Doctor** looked out the window, "If you can."

With that **The Doctor** left and Spike, Slowly this time, started out of bed and began to get dressed with Davids help. Holly's phone rang and she picked it up, "Yeah... we know Buffy. He's already told the news." There was a long silence from Holly as Buffy comprehended everything. Holly continued, "You go to the house... They plan on releasing Bilbo in a moment. We'll just meet you guys there."

Hanging up the phone with Buffy, Holly joined Joyce in the soft gaze sent Spike's way as his "brother's" scurried about him, helping him with buttons and shoe string tieing. Once he was fully dressed Holly quirked her head, "So..." She started flipping through the magazine's worth of prescriptions for his pain. "How do you plan to get us out of here?"

Spike shrugged and sat down in the wheelchair nick rolled to him. "Dunno bout you two girlies, but we're walking out the front door."

"Are you kidding you'll get mobbed." She replied.

"And I'll sue 'em" He retorted, "Listen i'm tired of this kind of shit. You two girlies go grab your cars, And if one of those scummy photographer's so much as breath on me, i'll sue em." With that he rolled away and out the door.

* * *

At the main entrance Spike looked over the crowds of people that had begun gathering since he entered the lobby. But they had to wait for Holly to bring the car around. Nick's phone dinged, signalling the time to make their exit.

Nick and David both had a handle on each side of the wheel chair, and slowly they started forward, the unsterilised air of the outside hitting their face as the lights began flashing. Once fully outside they stopped and Spike slowly got up. The flashes creating a consistent light as he removed himself from the chair. Immediately the voices started, questions that never stopped and seemed to come from every angle.

In silence the two men behind him gathered around, wrapping one arm around wither side of him as they started through the crowd of lights. Sure enough the people parted, but they swarmed them completely, making it hard to figure out their direction. Eventually though a car horn honked and a small hand grabbed Nick and dragged them all to the car.

Placing Spike in the front, The usual smile that he sported with paparazzi never took the time to shine. Only a solid frown placed itself on his face. Closing his passenger's side door, David slipped into the back with Nick, and Holly took off.

* * *

Driving the speed limit, Holly ushered the injured Spike and the remainder of his crew home. They only had to spend a half hour doing laps around a city block until the two or three cars that had trailed them gave up. Finally back out in the country, they were only minutes from the house and Spike couldn't help a pained groan every time they hit a bump.

Pulling up to their home, Giles and Joyce's cars were already parked, and Buffy jumped out, running to Holly's car and opening Spike's door before they were at a full stop. Leaning in she kiss him once, then twice, and was completely surprised when Spike grabbed a handful of her hair and kissed her more desperately than he had the night before when dealing with Giles. "Hun..." She mumbled against his lips and parted from him, "Lets get you inside."

Looking up the road a dust cloud was following them up the road. "Shit." said Buffy as she watched it near them.

There was a scramble, everyone zipping about, everyone trying to help Spike out of the car at once. Finally he kicked everyone off, "Let ME do it." He said as he pulled himself out of the car. Closing everything up with the cars they all started towards the house, Spike once again supported by Nick and David.

Looking back at the dust coming their way she stopped, "Calm down... I think... Is that Xander's car?" She asked herself out loud as the car pulled up and everyone who had stuck with her through the 'Mystery Man Extravaganza' popped out of the car.

Willow was the first to pop out, as Tara, Anya and Xander followed, "I didn't know who to call. So I gathered our scooby gang." said Willow

Tearing up buffy looked back to the house, everyone had already gone in, then ran to Willow and hugged her.

* * *

** YAY drunk chapter posts! hey hey everyone, MrEeee here. I was planning to apologise, yet again, in an earlier post but... I've done that so damn many times, I feel like I'd be offending everyone if I went another round of that. As you all know. I post as I go. So I wish I knew how this story will end. So far this entire fanfic has been a "make it up as i get smashed" process. God only knows what will occur. Let me know what you think please. In fact, if you review, do as follows. Rate in a 1-10 basis. 10 being amazing. I'll rate myself so far so you guys have an idea. **

**SHIRTLESS SPIKE: 5/10 (since he was shirtless for most of this hospital procedure)**

**SPUFFY HAPPY TIME: 3/10 (They've been happy together yes, but not everyone else is happy**

**SPUFFY SEXY TIME: 0/10 (its been a while, hasn't it?)**

**COMEDY: 3/10 (I've seen a couple giggles here or there)**

**ROMANCE: 2/10 (if you count the trials and tribulations of love, romance, then sure!)**

**DRAMA: 7/10 (Its been bad lately... i'm happy to not be them)**

**CRYING: 6/10 (I don;t want to admit it... but its happened.)**

**Now if you'd like to, no pressure, rate me with this format. The side notes aren't required, but are dutifully noted. If i'm missing a category, or you think i need more of something that isn't listed here. Let me know in the reviews.**

**ALSO!**

**I luvles PM's**

**ALSO AS WELL!**

**The short "The Doctor" cameo is just my little play on Doctor Who. Perhaps i'm a bit smashed, perhaps I have an addiction to the show. All I know is that I have a serious obsession with River, and just throwing that little reference in there gives me a kick. Go on and imagine any of the 11 faces you know him as... i personally am stuck on Ten... as he is scottish and fantastic Shakespearean actor. Either way, have some fun with it.**


End file.
